


Steele Stringed Hearts

by NorahBolt56



Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [1]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: This story is set sometime in season 3 after Laura & Remington had come to their agreement in Cannes to put their personal relationship on hold. They are at a crossroads – she is frustrated with his apparent fear of commitment and inability to open up to her about his past and his feelings for her and he is frustrated with her lack of trust in him and the fact they have yet to take that further step in their relationship. Laura knows that she loves him but is constrained by her fear of him leaving her. Remington also knows deep down that he loves Laura but is afraid to tell her and afraid to commit. Except for a brief period in his younger years it seems like he has always been running, but maybe it’s time to finally stop.Against this backdrop, someone from Steele’s past re-enters his life who will force Remington and Laura to make decisions about their future together and change their lives forever…(This story also answers some questions such as who was the O’Casey Mr Steele was once ‘rather fond’ of and where did he get that diamond earring he sometimes wears when undercover?)





	1. Chapter 1

Just after 10 am on Monday morning Remington Steele walked into the agency’s office to find Laura poring over a newspaper. “Morning Laura – anything newsworthy we can sink our teeth into?” he greeted her, trying his best to sound casual as he tried to tear his eyes off her - even in business attire she’s gorgeous, he found himself thinking. Laura looked up from the paper, trying not to drown in his blue eyes. I’d love to sink my teeth into him, the thought came unbidden into her head. Why does he have to look so damn good in a suit? she thought to herself, wondering how long she could keep up this ‘no mixing business with pleasure ‘ rule she had insisted on when they were in Cannes a few months ago.

Shaking her head (more to dispel these thoughts than anything) she replied “Nothing potential case wise as far as I can tell. I was actually just looking at the line up for an upcoming rock music festival I was thinking of going to this weekend _._ ” Remington’s left eyebrow arched in curiosity – she never ceased to surprise him. “I wouldn’t have picked you as a rock music fan Laura” he commented with a grin. “Why not?’ she countered, a little defensively. “I like lots of different types of music – you obviously haven’t been through my record collection. I spent a lot of my teen years holed up in my room listening to rock music – used to drive my mother crazy. In fact a few of my favourite artists from that time are playing at the festival.”

“Really, like who?”  Remington asked, intrigued with this new side to her he was seeing, as he took a sip of the coffee he had grabbed on his way into the office. “Johnny Cole, KK and the Beat...” Laura rattled off some of the artists’ names. Remington suddenly spluttered his coffee as the last name she read out stopped him in his tracks. KK and the Beat – that was a name he hadn’t heard in a long time. KK– otherwise known as Kate Kelly (or Kate O’Casey as he’d known her) - oh that name brought back memories, he thought to himself.

“Are you alright?” Laura asked, puzzled a bit by his behaviour. “Ah yes, of course Laura.. the coffee’s just a bit hot that’s all,“ he covered quickly as he tried to wipe the coffee he’d spluttered off his suit.  “Okay “ she answered slowly, not quite convinced. “So what about you Mr Steele – are you a music fan?” she asked, trying to get some more insights into the man standing before her. There was so much about him she didn’t know. He looked decidedly uncomfortable for a moment which puzzled Laura even more then he replied “Oh you know the odd song here and there I guess. I’m more of a movie man as you know. I’d ah.. better go clean myself up.” He disappeared into the bathroom off his office to get away from a conversation that he’d rather not get into.

Later that day …

Remington walked into the office after lunch to find Laura talking to a man who he immediately recognised – somewhat older since he had last seen him all those years ago in London but he knew it was the same man. He just hoped he didn’t recognise him as well. Miles Walker also brought back memories for him – some of which he’d rather forget. Memories of another time in his life, long ago…

“Ah here’s Mr Steele now,” Laura remarked as she saw him come in the door.” Remington Steele, Miles Walker” Laura introduced them. As they shook hands Miles looked at the detective and thought he saw something familiar. “Mr Steele ..have we met before?” Miles asked with curiosity. “No I don’t believe so.” Remington answered quickly, flashing a smile & hoping he’d convinced him. “Now how can we help you Mr Walker?” he asked, changing the subject, as he sat down at his desk.

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard of Miles Walker, Mr Steele but he’s a bigtime record producer & manager in the music industry. He’s organised that music festival I was telling you about this morning, featuring several of the artists he’s produced and managed over the years ” Laura filled him in. “It seems there’s been a few ‘accidents’ occurring at the stadium where the festival’s going to be held which seem to be more than just coincidence. Mr Walker would like us to investigate and see if we can find out who’s trying to sabotage the festival and why.”

“I’ve heard your agency’s the best Mr Steele,” Miles stated. “And I’d appreciate it if we can keep this under wraps - no police involvement if we can help it .The publicity would kill the festival.”

Remington sighed - he didn’t want to get involved with this case. Not if there was a chance he would run into Kate Kelly. “What ‘accidents’ exactly Mr Walker?” he asked. “At first it was nothing much – some instruments had gone missing, costumes damaged, equipment not working, that sort of thing. But yesterday some rigging fell down on the stage, almost hit one of the road crew. This is getting serious – I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Is there anyone you know who would want to see the festival called off or who would have something against you or any of the artists?” Laura questioned. “No not that I know of,” Miles shook his head as Remington looked somewhat troubled. “Ah would you excuse Miss Holt and myself for a moment,” he said as he motioned for Laura to follow him into her office & closed the door.  “Mr Steele what seems to be the problem?” Laura asked. “Laura do we really want to take this case on? A few accidents at a music festival hardly seems worth the agency’s time,” he argued.

“Oh come now Mr Steele – if the case involved a movie set you’d be chomping at the bit to take it on. Let’s say we broaden our horizons a bit and delve into the world of rock and roll,” Laura stated with more than a bit of excitement. “Laura are you sure you’re not getting a bit star struck with the thought of possibly meeting your former teen idols?” he tried to dissuade her. “Mr Steele I can assure you my interest in taking this case on is purely professional,” she shot back, not entirely convincing him as he thought ruefully to himself and my interest in not taking it on is purely personal. From the determined look on Laura’s face he knew this was one argument he wasn’t going to win. “Okay, okay,” he relented, “I know the drill – I may be the boss but you’re in charge.”

“And don’t you forget it,” she replied with a cheeky grin as he followed her back into his office to let Miles Walker know they would be taking the case.

                                                *******************************

 “Thanks for coming so soon Mr Steele, Miss Holt,” Miles greeted them once they arrived at the stadium. “Our pleasure Mr Walker,” Laura replied. Remington nodded but she could tell he still wasn’t happy with her taking the case – his hesitation with the agency taking it on had puzzled her somewhat. “I’ve arranged for you to talk to a couple of people who witnessed the accident to help you with your investigation - I’ve sent everyone else home for the day. I figured the less people who know you’re investigating the case the better,” Miles told them as they followed him backstage. “Ah here they are.”

A man and a woman stood in front of them chatting, their backs to them. “Johnny, Kate, these are the private investigators I was telling you about.” As they both turned, Remington gulped visibly, his fears in taking on the case suddenly realised as he immediately recognised the woman. Any remote hopes he had that she wouldn’t recognise him as well were dashed immediately by the look of shock and recognition that crossed her face.

The man Kate Kelly saw standing in front of her when she turned around was impeccably dressed in an expensive three piece suit & tie, clean shaven, not a hair out of place, so different to what she had known years ago. But there was no mistaking his eyes or his lips. After all these years, Kate thought to herself. He certainly was dressed differently to what he used to wear and the good looking teenage boy she had known had matured into a dashing, handsome man. It was his eyes that gave his identity away – those deep blue eyes that had haunted her memories and her dreams for years. Recognition was like a jolt of electricity going through her. “Harr..” she went to utter, the shock showing clearly on her face. “Remington Steele,” he interjected before she could say his name as he forced a smile onto his face and a flood of memories of his smile came back to her. It felt surreal to Kate - here was her first love suddenly standing in front of her - a different look and a different name but definitely him.

”Pleased to meet you Miss..?” he went on in a professional tone, making out as if he didn’t know her but the look he gave her told her otherwise. “Kelly.. but my _friends_ call me Kate” she replied in a predominantly Irish accent tinged with a bit of English due to the time she had spent in England over the years, as an almost amused look crossed her face, her eyes never leaving his. “Pleased to meet you _Mr Steele_ ” she added, emphasising his name as she shook his hand, his touch still doing something to her she couldn’t explain. A muscle twitched in Remington’s cheek as they shook hands and he tried to hide the feelings and memories that her touch evoked in him. “Ah this is my.. associate, Laura Holt,” Remington fumbled for words , his usual aplomb very much thrown. Laura observed the exchange between them with great interest – it was almost as if they knew each other.

“Nice to meet you Miss Holt,” Kate greeted her politely as she struggled to take her eyes off him. Laura had to admit she was more than a little starstruck – this was KK, Kate Kelly, whose music she had listened to over and over again in her younger years – her lyrics had really spoken to her.       “Hi.. nice to meet you Miss Kelly. I must admit I’m a big fan,” Laura gushed as she enthusiastically shook her hand. “Thanks. Call me Kate, please,” Kate insisted with a smile, momentarily taking her eyes off the man she had known as Harry.

“Hi babe I’m Johnny Cole – I’m sure you must have heard of me,” the man suddenly interrupted, his eyes on Laura. Despite his shock at seeing Kate again, Remington automatically found himself bristling a bit at the interest the other man was clearly showing in Laura. And as he looked at him he had a brief memory of him as well, one which he’d prefer to forget, which made him bristle even more. ”Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr Cole,” Remington interjected in a formal tone as he stepped in front of Laura and shook the other man’s hand, his grip a bit harder than it needed to be. “Well now that we all know each other how about we get on with some fact finding eh? Laura, I think Mr Cole seems quite keen to have a chat to you so I’ll have a chat to Miss Kelly – to save time of course,” Remington explained hurriedly. “Ah..okay,” Laura replied, a little perplexed. “Is there somewhere private we can talk to Miss Kelly & Mr Cole?” Remington asked Miles. “Well there’s their dressing rooms”.

A somewhat lecherous grin crossed Johnny Cole’s face. “Miss Holt – or can I call you Laura? Come this way,” he said as he grabbed her hand. Laura looked at Remington a little sourly and mouthed “Thanks a lot” as he grinned and gave her a little wave. He then turned his attention to Kate. He took a deep breath, buttoning his suit jacket as he did so.  “Shall we Miss Kelly?”

“We shall Mr Steele,” she replied between gritted teeth. Oh this is going to be fun, he thought ruefully as he followed her to her dressing room. As soon as they were alone in her dressing room Kate turned on him. “Harry?! Or should I say ‘Mr Steele’? What the hell are you doing here and where have you been for the past fourteen years?” she demanded, her green eyes flashing with anger as she advanced towards him, her temper, legacy of her Irish heritage, getting the better of her. He put his hands up to placate her. “Now Katie I can explain…” but she cut him off.

“Don’t you Katie me you son of a bitch!” she warned him, the anger & hurt that had built up over fourteen years threatening to boil over, but hearing him use his pet name for her threatened to weaken her resolve. She was certainly reacting a lot differently than some of his other old girlfriends, who he’d encountered in the past couple of years, had on seeing him again, he thought to himself. Felicia for example, had pulled him behind a statue and kissed him – but Kate had always been different he thought, perhaps that’s what had attracted him to her. “I’ve dreamt of this moment for a long time,” she added in a low voice as she looked at him intently and for a moment he thought his luck had changed and all was forgiven.  He went to reply, his most charming smile crossing his face in an attempt to calm her down as he closed the distance between them. With that she slapped him hard across the face, taking him totally by surprise.

“I guess I had that coming,” he stated ruefully as he gingerly rubbed his cheek and jaw. “Damn right you did. After all we had together and meant to each other – you leave me with just a note??,” she snapped back at him. “Feel better?” he asked a little sarcastically. “A little,” she admitted wryly, running a hand through her short, spiky hair. “I was hoping all would be forgiven Kate,” he added hopefully. “I forgave you a long time ago Harry,” Kate relented, “Forget is another story,” she added shooting him a meaningful glance. “I guess I should be thankful it wasn’t your right hook,” he muttered, thinking back to their younger years on the mean streets of Brixton, his accent reverting somewhat back to the Irish brogue he’d had when she’d known him. The two of them had got into their fair share of scrapes back in the day and he remembered Kate always gave as good as she got, as fast with her fists as any man he’d met.

“Guess so,” she agreed. She caught him flashing his familiar crooked grin at her as the memories came flooding back to both of them. Why does he have to do that? she thought desperately. I want to be angry at him but all I can think is how goddamn good he looks.  “I am sorry Katie for how I left things between us,” he stated sincerely, suddenly serious. She had needed to hear him say that for so long that it was like a flood gate breaking and her anger and hurt and the shock of seeing him again spilt over into hot, angry tears. She turned her back to him so he wouldn’t see them. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” he added quietly, his gaze focused on the floor, as Kate shook her head ruefully then turned back around to face him. “Hurt me? You have no idea Harry – you ripped my heart out.” she replied bluntly as a few of the tears she had fought so hard to hold back finally slipped down her cheeks. He looked at her in shocked silence, his expression saying more than words ever could.

In an effort to break the somewhat awkward silence that had suddenly sprung up between them Kate relented somewhat and said with a sigh. “I’m sorry too - for the slap and for what I called you.”

“No.. I deserved it” he admitted, his voice soft, as he stepped closer to her. “Harry don’t.. please,” she pleaded half-heartedly as she put a hand up to stop him. Half of her wanted nothing more than to fling herself into his arms and kiss him as if no time had passed and they were still young lovers back in London. But the other, more rational part of her was scared to – he’d obviously moved on – new clothes, new accent, new name for God’s sake.

He looked at her intently, not really knowing what to say. “So do you want to tell me where you’ve been for the past fourteen years and how you ended up a private investigator in LA?’ she asked. “I’m supposed to be the one asking the questions remember?” he reminded her gently. “I’ll explain everything Kate but now’s not really the time,” he reassured her. “I guess your associate will be wondering where we are” Kate agreed as Remington answered ruefully “Yes I bet she will.”

“So um.. did you see anything when the rigging fell?” he asked, trying to get the conversation back on a professional footing. Kate told him what she’d seen and heard, all the while unable to take her eyes off him. “You look good in a suit Harry,” she remarked. “I’ve never seen you in one before. You look like you stepped off a movie set.” She smiled in spite of herself. He smiled back at her - that slow, sexy smile that she had always loved. “Thanks. You’re looking good yourself Katie,” he replied, his eyes travelling over her. For a woman in her early thirties she had aged well and kept in shape. She had blossomed from the pretty young girl he had known into the attractive woman who sat before him now. “You cut your hair,” he remarked. “So did you,” she replied with a grin. They both realised the conversation was headed into dangerously nostalgic territory. “Ah,, I guess we should get back to the others,” Remington stated as he cleared his throat. “Yes I guess we’d better,” Kate agreed somewhat reluctantly.

When they came back out they found Laura, Johnny & Miles inspecting the rigging that had fallen on the stage. Laura raised an eyebrow at Remington as she spied the red mark on his cheek and wondered what had happened. “Ah.. walked into a door…clumsy me,” he explained hurriedly, looking a bit uncomfortable as he did so. Laura wasn’t at all convinced. ”Come and have a look at this Mr Steele – looks like it’s been tampered with,” she stated as he came over to look at the part of the rigging she was examining. “Hmm I think you’re right Miss Holt,” Remington agreed as he looked at the two bolts that had clearly been unscrewed. “I think someone definitely doesn’t want this concert to go ahead,” he stated as he shared a concerned glance with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate sat in her hotel room thinking about the events of the day – in a million years she never would have dreamed she’d bump into Harry again in LA of all places. God he still looked good, she thought to herself with a rueful shake of her head as a host of memories came back to her. She got her purse out of her handbag & pulled out the folded up photo booth strip that she kept there. It had faded somewhat over the years but the memories it brought back hadn’t. She looked at the young teenage boy & girl in the photos, almost unrecognisable now, pulling silly faces and mucking around, and in the last photo on the strip they were kissing. She stared at that photo for a moment and blinked back a tear as she folded the strip back up and put it back in her purse. She then looked at another photo in her purse that brought a smile to her face. With a sigh she put her purse away then reached for the phone. “Yes I’d like the number for Remington Steele Investigations please,” she said to the operator.

Later that night Remington was sitting in his apartment mulling over the day’s events. Coming face to face with Kate O’Casey, his first love, again had stirred up all sorts of memories that he had long hidden as well as a lot of conflicting emotions. He had carefully evaded Laura’s questions as to whether he knew Kate or not, as well as not divulging the real reason he had come out of her dressing room with a red cheek, where Kate had slapped him. He knew it was only a matter of time though before Laura uncovered the truth – she wasn’t a top private investigator for nothing!

The buzzing of his doorbell interrupted his thoughts. Wondering who it could be at that time of night he got up to answer it. It’s probably Laura, he thought to himself, come to drill me for answers. She’s like a dog with a bone when it comes to finding out about my past he thought wryly. It was not however Laura at his door. ”Kate?” he greeted the woman standing there with some surprise. “Hi Harry,” she greeted him with the only name she’d ever known him by.

“Haven’t had second thoughts about giving me that right hook of yours have you?” he asked somewhat warily.

“No,” she laughed as a rueful grin spread across her face. “I thought I might find someone here I used to know. I brought a peace offering – wine & Bogart,” she stated as she lifted up the bottle of red she was holding and a video of The Maltese Falcon. ”I got your address from your secretary,” she explained with a smile _._

He smiled back at her, which after all those years still had the same effect on her. “You always did know how to get me in Kate – you remembered I’m a sucker for Bogart,” he said as his crooked grin crossed his face.

“I remember a lot of things Harry,” she replied, giving him a meaningful look. “And we need to talk,” she added.

“Yes indeed we do,” he agreed as he showed her in. Unlike earlier in the day when they had first come face to face, he was now dressed in jeans and a casual blue shirt, more like the young man she used to know.

“Nice digs,” she remarked as she looked around his luxurious apartment.” Certainly nicer than some of the dives we lived in in London.”

“Yes well being Remington Steele does have its advantages” he quipped. He opened the wine and got a couple of glasses for them. “Good vintage,” he remarked as he looked at the label. “Much better than the stuff we used to drink back in the day eh?” he added with a laugh as he put the video in his VCR and sat down next to her on the couch, handing her a glass.

“Just look at us hey? Who would have thought it? Two kids from the streets of London – one a successful private detective…” Kate commented.

“And the other a famous rock star,” Remington interjected. “I’m proud of you Kate – you achieved your dream,” he stated affectionately.

”Thanks, that means a lot to hear you say that. I guess I did – well part of it anyway,” she confessed and from the look she gave him he knew what she was getting at. “I would have given it all up for you, you know,” she stated simply her eyes searching his.

“I know,” he confessed, “and I couldn’t let you do that. I didn’t want you giving up your dream for me.”

“Is that why you left Harry?” Kate asked, tears suddenly springing to her eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the guilt and regret again that he had always felt over the way he had left things between them.

“Partly,” he admitted then coughed a little nervously and went on. “I guess I got scared.”

“Scared of what? I know things got a bit crazy when I got the record deal – did I go overboard with the whole planning our future life together ?” she asked the question that had haunted her for fourteen years. Had she driven him away?

“No, no” he reassured her as he shook his head. “I guess I got scared that once you found fame and fortune you wouldn’t need me anymore and that you’d leave me,’ he confessed, the vulnerability in his voice touching her.

She looked at him with shock. “Did you really think I would have done that to you?” she asked.

He shook his head ruefully. “Looking back now I know you never would have done that to me. But back then ..I guess I let my fears get the better of me. Everyone in my life that I cared about had always left me – I suppose I thought history was going to repeat itself,” he admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me this fourteen years ago Harry?” Kate asked softly, trying to understand his actions of long ago.  

He looked down at the floor, searching for the right words to say. “I..I guess I didn’t know how to,” he confessed. “As I said this afternoon, I’m sorry I hurt you Katie – I was a coward to leave you like I did,” he added sincerely as she tried to fight back her tears.

As the movie played on they talked - a conversation fourteen years overdue. For a moment, he wondered if he should tell her about his relationship with Laura – but how to explain it? He didn’t fully understand it himself – more than colleagues or friends, but not quite lovers? Plus Laura had made it very clear in Cannes that they should only have a professional relationship. So he stayed silent on that topic.

 As they talked & reminisced & eventually laughed again together, Kate felt herself falling back into the familiar warmth of his company. As well as his love she had missed their friendship. She rested her head on his shoulder as he automatically draped an arm around her. How many times had they watched movies together in the exact same position in the past, they both mused.

As the movie credits rolled an amused chuckle escaped his lips. “What’s so funny?’ Kate asked.

“Oh I was just remembering the last time we watched this movie together.”

A smile crossed Kate’s face as she remembered it as well. “As I recall, I don’t think we actually watched that much of it,” she remarked with a grin.

“No we didn’t, did we? Oh it’s a rare woman that can come between me & Bogart, Katie” he quipped. “I do recall us getting thrown out of that fleapit for ’inappropriate behaviour’ though,” he added, his eyebrow going up in a devilish fashion as they both laughed. “Ah good times, good times,” he sighed wistfully, his voice lapsing somewhat back into the Irish brogue of his youth. He didn’t know if it was the wine or the memories but he felt more relaxed than he’d done in ages. The whole ‘maintaining just a professional relationship’ that Laura had insisted on and her apparent inability to trust him had put him on edge more than he realised. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to his younger, more carefree days that he had spent with Kate – when he didn’t have to pretend he was someone else, and suddenly part of him longed for that again.

Meanwhile Kate was fighting an internal battle with herself. Don’t go there, a little voice inside her head warned her, trying to protect herself and her heart. But another voice said, what the hell? This is Harry. With some reluctance she said, “Well I guess I should go.” 

He opened his eyes and looked at her and she knew she was a goner. She’d always been a sucker for those gorgeous blue eyes of his. “I guess you should,” he murmured softly, but his body was acting in direct contrast to his words as his face inched closer to hers.

“Harry I don’t think that’s a good i ..” Kate half-heartedly went to protest as his lips brushed hers. Oh God, she thought to herself, they’re still as soft as ever, and despite her best intentions she found herself responding to him.

When she finally managed to regain some self-control and pull herself away from him she whispered with a wry smile “You’re making it very hard for me to leave.”

“So don’t,” he replied, his eyes holding hers intently, and then added with a devilish grin, “You’re making it very hard for me too,” as he gave her a meaningful look which left her in no doubt as to what he was referring to .

“You always were a cheeky bugger Harry,” she laughed at his innuendo. “Come here tiger,” she murmured huskily, using her old pet name for him as she pulled him to her and his lips claimed hers again, but this time with a renewed fervour, the passion they had shared in their younger years roaring to life again.

As his hands wandered over her body she gave into the feelings he had always evoked in her. “Oh  Harry I’ve missed you, missed this,” she breathed _._ He remembered all the places she liked to be touched as she did for him, the places they had first discovered when they had lost their virginity to each other all those years ago. He ran his hands up from her waist to tenderly cup her breasts, a bit fuller than he remembered, as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands through his dark chest hair, a bit thicker than she remembered.

“As much as fooling around on a couch brings back fond memories of when we were kids, perhaps we should move this into the bedroom eh?” he whispered seductively in her ear after a while, his voice thick with passion.

“Good idea,” she murmured back with a grin, her voice husky, as he got up and taking her hand led her into his bedroom.

Despite their growing need for each other and the fact it had been quite a while since either of them had been with anyone, they started undressing each other slowly, taking their time. Kate still felt a bit hesitant but with each passing moment she found those hesitations disappearing as she gave into the memories he was stirring in her.

He pulled her black tank top out of her jeans slowly as his kisses ran down her neck finding that particularly sensitive spot he remembered she had, and she pushed his shirt off him, running her hands over his chest as they fell back onto his bed together. Needing to feel her body against him he yanked the tank top off her with a grin. Kate grinned back at him then turned around “Ah can you give me a hand here?” as she nodded towards her bra.

“My pleasure,” he quipped with a devilish wiggle of his eyebrows and as he started to unhook her bra he noticed with some surprise the tattoo on her left shoulder – a small Irish harp with some music notes around it.  A slow, sexy grin crossed his face – oh she was full of surprises. He had never really been a fan of tattoos, especially on women, but on Kate they seemed to add to her allure and suited her somehow. “I don’t’ recall you having a tattoo Katie and I certainly thought I had discovered everything about you,” he whispered in a seductive voice as he gave her a meaningful look and he gently traced it with a long, slender finger.

Kate looked over her shoulder at him with a smile of her own. “Well a girl’s got to have some secrets doesn’t she?” she quipped cheekily. “And there’s more than one,” she added, giving him a challenging look.

“Really?” he asked with a boyish grin. ”Where?”

Kate laughed then whispered in his ear, “Why don’t you see if you can find the others,” as she planted a kiss on that spot just under his ear that she remembered always drove him a little crazy. His grin got wider as he divested her of her bra and then gently pushed her down on the bed, running one hand up her leg and the other finding a breast. With a little more urgency he started undoing her jeans as she did the same to him,

As he pulled her jeans down he noticed the shape of a tiger along one hip . “A tiger?” he asked with a grin as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

“I like tigers,” she replied with a grin of her own.

“Hmm.. now that I remember,” he laughed as he playfully growled at her and started trailing kisses down her body until he reached the tiger tattoo. He slowly pulled down her underwear, his blues eyes never leaving hers as he tenderly kissed the image inked into her skin, leaving her trembling with need. “Harry,,” she breathed as she ran her hands through his hair, needing his touch.

“I can’t see anymore,” he murmured against her, his breath tickling her skin as his eyes roamed over her.

“Keep looking,” she urged him with a husky laugh. Always up for a challenge, he playfully flipped her onto her stomach and found her final tattoo on her lower back – it was a symbol he didn’t recognise, although he was fairly certain it was some sort of Celtic design. Underneath it were the following words in Gaelic ‘ _Mo chroi, mo shaol’._  He had to admit his written Gaelic was a bit rusty so he didn’t immediately recognise the words.

“What’s that mean and what’s the symbol?’ he asked as he traced the outline of it, first with his finger and then with his lips. Kate was reluctant to tell him what the symbol and words meant so instead she rolled over and pulled him down to her with a grin. “Will you shut up about my tatts already Harry and kiss me!” she exclaimed.

“Oh I can do better than that,” he quipped mischievously.

“Oh I’m sure you can,” she replied with a laugh as he proceeded to do just that.

Although in some ways it felt like their first time again, in other ways it was very, very different. No longer was he that inexperienced young boy fumbling and rushing to the end result. He had learnt through his experiences with women over the years that the journey to that end point was half the fun. He made love to her as an experienced man, taking his time to enjoy her and to make sure that she was experiencing as much pleasure as he was.

And when their bodies finally merged together they fell into a familiar rhythm that felt to both of them as if time had stood still and no years had passed between them.  They both found their release at the same time, a bitter sweet moment that left them both breathless and brought back memories for both of them. As he propped himself up on his elbows so as not to collapse on top of her and closed his eyes for a moment, an image came unbidden into his mind – Laura. He shook his head as if to dispel the image and the sudden stab of guilt he felt.

“You okay tiger?” Kate asked as she reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead.

“Of course,” he lied as he smiled down at her then rolled over, pulling her with him and putting an arm around her. “Just getting my breath back,” he explained hurriedly as she smiled at him.

“I know what you mean.. that was..”, she couldn’t find the right words to describe it.  Amazing, wonderful , didn’t even seem to do it justice.  “You haven’t lost your touch Harry. And you’ve certainly learnt a thing or two,” she murmured huskily as he smiled.

“Well maybe here & there,” he quipped with a mischievous grin. He pulled her closer, trying to enjoy the moment, desperately trying to push thoughts of Laura to the back of his mind, as he battled with his conflicting emotions. Kate rested her head on his chest, the two of them silent for a few minutes, content to lie there together as they had done many times in the past.

Kate hesitated for a moment, trying to work up the courage to do what she knew she needed to. “Harry..there’s something I need to tell you.” When he didn’t respond she said his name softly again. “Harry?” As she did so she lifted her head to look at him to find him fast asleep. A rueful grin crossed her face as she shook her head. “Another time then,” she whispered as she gently kissed him and watched him as he slept. She had always loved watching him sleep – he looked so innocent and vulnerable.

She fell asleep in his arms eventually as well but woke up momentarily during the night when he moved in his sleep, pulling her closer to him. “Oh Laura,” he murmured in his sleep as Kate looked at him in shock and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces all over again, just like it had done fourteen years ago when he’d left her.


	3. Chapter 3

Remington awoke just after 8 the next morning. He had dreamt of making love to Laura and he wondered for a moment if the dream had been real as he felt a woman in his arms. As he opened his eyes though he remembered it was Kate, not Laura, who was in his arms and in his bed. The events of the night before then came flooding back to him – Kate turning up at his door, how they had talked and reminisced and then how one thing had led to another. He ran a hand over his face trying to sort out his conflicting emotions. On the one hand he felt as if he had betrayed Laura, but on the other hand he felt Laura had made it perfectly clear to him that they should step back from their ‘personal relationship’, such as it was – so why should he feel guilty? And he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed last night – being with Kate again had brought back a host of memories of a simpler time in his life and he knew he couldn’t deny he still had feelings for her. Just exactly what those feelings were though he wasn’t entirely sure of, especially when he knew he also had very strong feelings for Laura.

His dreams of Laura and the fact he was holding a naked woman pressed up against him had had a marked effect on a certain part of his anatomy he realised. He briefly contemplated waking Kate up and picking up where they’d left off the night before but he then realised that wouldn’t be fair on either her or Laura. You’re not a hormone fuelled teenager anymore old boy, he thought to himself, realising he needed to exercise a modicum of self-control and think with what was in his head rather than in his pants. Although the thought of making love to Kate again, if for the last time, was a very tempting idea he thought better of it  (for both their sakes)  and instead, careful not to wake her, he got out of bed and went to take a very cold shower.

Unbeknowns to him, Kate had awoken at the same time he did but with her back to him as they slept with her against him in his arms he had not realised. What had happened between them the night before also came rushing back to her as she felt his breath on the back of her neck and his arm around her, as well as his arousal pressing insistently against her. God, it would be so easy to turn around and grab him and pull him to her and make love to him just one last time, she thought as her body yearned to do just that, aching from the memory of his touch the night before. But her heart and her head stopped her, because she knew it would be the last time they would ever be together like that, as she suspected his heart now belonged to someone else. As tempting as it was she couldn’t bring herself to do it, so instead she feigned sleep, trying to blink back her tears as she steeled herself for the inevitable conversation they would have to have when he was out of the shower.

After a while Kate heard him turn off the shower and come back into the room. Knowing she couldn’t put it off any longer she rolled over to face him. She almost regretted her earlier decision as she took in the sight of him, half naked, wearing only a towel and dripping wet and a particularly vivid memory of a time when they had shared a shower in their younger years sprang into her mind. She gulped a little as he smiled at her. “Morning,” he greeted her a little uncertainly, trying to read the expression on her face. Did she regret last night? he found himself wondering.

“Sorry if I woke you,” he apologised as he came and sat down on the bed next to her.

“Morning,” she replied, suddenly feeling a little awkward. “No you didn’t wake me. What’s the time? I’ve got to get to rehearsal,” she went on, trying to find an excuse to get out of his bed.

“It’s almost 8:30,” He stared at her intently and tugged at his earlobe as he tried to find the right words. “Kate… about last night..” he started to say.

Here it comes, she thought. Kate shook her head ruefully, not quite as prepared as she had thought she was to hear him say, ‘Thanks it was fun, but there’s no future for us’. “Harry I agree we do need to talk about last night but first can you get dressed as I’m finding it very hard to concentrate with you sitting there half naked,” she confessed.

He smiled at her and cocked an eyebrow mischievously. “Well I could say the same to you – at least I’ve got a towel on,” he quipped as he handed her his robe.

Avoiding his intense gaze and what it was doing to her she muttered hurriedly. “I ah.. think I’ll go hop in the shower – then we’ll have that talk,”  as she pulled on the robe and disappeared into the bathroom, glad to put some distance between them.

He stood there for a few minutes trying to focus on getting some clothes together to wear to the office that day and trying to figure out what he was going to say to Kate, when he heard the doorbell buzz. Who could it be at this time of the morning? he thought to himself, as he went to answer it, still clad in only a towel. “Laura!” he exclaimed in surprise as he opened the door.

Laura’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of him half naked, wearing only a towel. “Mr Steele,” she greeted him, trying to hide the catch in her voice and trying desperately to tear her eyes away from his lean body. “Sorry to drop by unannounced,” she found her voice, “but I thought we could ride into the office together. I’ve got some theories on the case I wanted to discuss.” She walked into the apartment, catching a whiff of his intoxicating cologne as she squeezed past him, fighting the urge to grab him and kiss him and have her way with him right then & there.

“Ah yes Laura well that’s all very good, but as you can see I’m not dressed yet so how about you go ahead and I’ll meet you at the office say in half an hour or so,” he stated hurriedly, trying to get her out of there before she realised he wasn’t alone.

“It’s okay I can wait for you to get dressed,” she replied as she plonked herself down on the couch and thought mischievously to herself, and I can watch you parade around half naked in that towel for a while too. It was then she saw the two wine glasses on the coffee table, still there from the night before, and heard the shower running and then being turned off. The stark realisation then hit her that he wasn’t alone. Just at that moment, as she looked at him, the hurt showing in her face, and he looked at her somewhat guiltily, Kate came out of his bedroom, also clad in only a towel saying “Hey can I borrow a toothbrush?”

The three of them stared at each other for a moment, the awkward silence broken by Laura as she angrily sprang to her feet. “Miss Kelly – what a surprise,” she said sarcastically, glaring at her.

“Miss Holt,” Kate shot back at her in a clipped tone, glaring back at her, the woman who had stolen Harry’s heart. Remington suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

“Laura.. I can explain..” he began as both women looked at him expectantly, Kate thinking to herself, this should be good.

 “Save it Mr Steele – I’m obviously interrupting something so I’ll leave you to it. I’ll see you at the office – and for God’s sake put some clothes on before you get there!” she spat at him as hot, angry tears sprang to her eyes and she stormed out, not before shooting both him & Kate a dirty look and slamming the door behind her.

Kate turned on him angrily. “Do you want to explain to me what that was all about and what exactly your relationship with your ‘associate’ is? And don’t give me any bullshit about it being only a professional one as no woman gets that upset about seeing her boss with another woman unless they have a lot more going on than just a working relationship,” she demanded.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s ..complicated,” he admitted, not really knowing what to say.

”So what was last night then Harry – just a trip down memory lane? A romp for old time’s sake?” she threw at him bitterly.

“No Kate.. it was more than that,” he replied, searching for the right words to explain. He stepped closer to her but she put her hands up to stop him.

“No it’s my own stupid fault. I was naïve and nostalgic enough to think we could just pick up where we left off. I should have known you would have moved on. We should have just left the past in the past – let’s face it Harry, we’re not kids anymore. Well it won’t happen again - I can assure you of that.” She shook her head ruefully trying to blink back her tears.

“You love her don’t you?” she then asked, although it was more a statement of fact than a question. He couldn’t look at her - he hadn’t ever said it out loud and he still couldn’t bring himself to say it, although he knew it was true _._ Kate had always been able to see through him though _._ “You don’t have to answer – I saw it in your eyes, the way you looked at her just then. I know that look,” Kate said giving him a meaningful glance, as despite her best efforts some tears slipped down her cheeks, as she realised that there was something more in the way he had looked at Laura than in the way he used to look at her.

“It just confirms what I suspected last night,” she went on as he looked at her somewhat surprised. How could she have suspected he was in love with someone else when he was making love to her? he thought. “You called me her name,” Kate stated in reply to his questioning look, though it killed her to do so.

He looked at her in shock. “Not when we were..?” he asked, wondering if in the heat of passion he had been too carried away to notice.

“No, thank God,” she admitted wryly. “Afterwards – when you were asleep. You pulled me to you and called me Laura,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Oh God… Katie…I’m so sorry,” he shook his head as he slumped down in a chair, guilt washing over him again. “I never meant to hurt you,” he said honestly.

Kate smiled a bittersweet half smile at him through her tears. “You never mean to Harry, but you always do. You think I’d be used to it by now,” she replied, which gutted him, as she turned away from him. “I’ll go get dressed and get out of your hair,” she muttered somewhat awkwardly as she disappeared into the bedroom, leaving him sitting there thinking what a mess he’d made of things – managing to hurt the two women who meant the most to him in the world, as his past and his present came colliding together with a devastating impact.

While Kate got dressed in his bathroom Remington got dressed in his bedroom knowing he had to go into the office eventually, but he was dreading incurring Laura’s wrath when he got there. “Ah.. can I fix you some breakfast?” he offered when she came back out, a futile attempt he knew to try and make up for the hurt he had caused her. The sudden awkwardness between them was killing him -  they had felt a lot of things around each other but awkward was never one of them.

“Thanks but let’s not put off the inevitable Harry. I think it’s time I left don’t you?” she replied as she gave him a meaningful look.

He didn’t know how to respond to that so instead he said “Well can I at least drop you somewhere?”

Kate shook her head ruefully, “No, I’ll get a cab – the press would have a field day if they spied Kate Kelly the rock star & Remington Steele the famous detective coming out of his apartment building together in the morning.”

“Yes I guess so,” he agreed.

“Do you ever wish sometimes you were still just that kid back in Brixton?” she asked wistfully.

“Yes.. sometimes I do,” he admitted with a sigh.

She called for a cab then said “I’ll go wait downstairs for it.”

He nodded, not really knowing what to say, then went to plant a brief goodbye kiss on her lips but she turned her head away from him so it landed on her cheek instead.

“Harry - let’s not make this harder than it has to be hey?” she pleaded with him through her tears as she turned and walked out the door leaving him standing there mentally cursing himself.

********************************

Kate stared out the window of the cab as it drove her back to her hotel from Harry’s apartment, lost in her own troubled thoughts and trying to blink back her tears behind her sunglasses. The cab driver had the radio on a country music station and Kate grimaced ruefully as Dolly Parton’s hit “ _Here you Come Again_ ” came on. Despite herself, she found herself singing along quietly with the lyrics which she could certainly identify with that morning:

“ _Here you come again, looking better than a body has a right to,_

_And shakin’ me up so that all I really know_

_Is here you come again and here I go._

_All you have to do is smile that smile,_

_And there go all my defences_

_Just leave it up to you and in a little while_

_You’re messin’ up my mind and fillin’ up my senses_.”

 She shook her head wryly. Oh God, you’ve got it bad girl – singing bloody country songs, she thought to herself. Hearing her singing quietly to herself the cab driver thought he recognised the voice and looked at her again in the rear view mirror.

“Hey you’re  KK- Kate Kelly aren’t you?” he asked with a grin. Kate sighed, not wanting to let on who she really was.

“Oh I get that all the time,” she tried to deny it. “Sorry to disappoint you mate but do you really think Kate Kelly the rock star would be singing country songs?” she forced herself to laugh.

“No I guess not – my mistake,” the cab driver replied, not entirely convinced.

                                     ***********************************

After Kate left, Remington called for Fred to come and pick him up in the limo. “Morning Mr Steele,” Fred greeted him as he got into the car.

“Morning Fred,” Remington replied somewhat distracted, lost in his troubled thoughts. As the limo drove to the office, Fred put the radio on as Mr Steele was uncharacteristically silent. Remington grimaced at the song that came on as he listened to the lyrics, feeling very torn as he did between Laura & Kate.

“ _Torn between two lovers, feelin’ like a fool, lovin’ both of you is breakin’ all the rules…_

_You mustn’t think you’ve failed me,_

_Just because there’s someone else,_

_You were the first real love I ever had_

_And all the things I ever said, I swear they still are true_

_For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you.”_

 “Ah Fred, do you mind turning that off,” he said a bit uncomfortably.

“No worries sir,” Fred replied, wondering what was bothering him.

“Fred can I ask you something?”

“Sure Mr Steele,” the chauffeur replied.

”Have you ever felt yourself torn between two women?” Steele asked.

Fred laughed. “Can’t say that I have sir. I would imagine that would be most guys’ dream.”

“Dream?” Remington snorted with a trace of bitterness. “Don’t believe it Fred – it’s a bloody nightmare,” he stated ruefully as he shook his head and stared out the window.

                                     **************************************

 When Kate got back to her hotel she quickly changed clothes then headed over to the stadium for the band’s rehearsal. She tried to put her troubled thoughts to the back of her mind knowing that she had a busy morning of rehearsing and a press interview ahead of her. But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept going back to Harry and the night they had just spent together and then the heart breaking realisation that his heart now belonged to someone else and she had lost him again.

 She was glad to be rehearsing, hoping her work would take her mind off him. “Sorry I’m late,” she apologised to her band who were already tuning up their instruments. “Slept through my alarm,” she offered as an explanation.

Miles, her manager & record producer, who was talking to the stage manager Janelle, looked at her curiously. It wasn’t like Kate to be late to rehearsal. In fact in all the years he had known her she had rarely been late for a rehearsal - Kate was the consummate professional. Despite her rise to fame she had remained humble, never forgetting where she came from. The excesses and demands often associated with rock stars were not something Kate Kelly entertained. “Kate,” he called her over. “Everything okay? Not like you to be late,” he observed.

“Yeah sorry Miles,” she apologised quickly. “Everything’s fine,” she lied, forcing a smile onto her face.

 “I tried to call you last night – where were you?” he asked, wondering what was going on with her.

“Ah...I caught up with an old friend. I got back to the hotel pretty late & slept through my alarm this morning,” she replied hurriedly. In order to avoid any further questions that she really didn’t feel like answering, she picked up her waiting guitar.

”I’ll leave you to it then,” Miles stated, not entirely convinced. He had known Kate for a long time, was something of a father figure to her, and he knew her well enough to know when something was troubling her.

 Before the rehearsal started Kate looked at the running sheet for their set. One song in particular jumped out at her, one of their biggest hits in fact, entitled “ _Blue Eyed Boy_ ”. She closed her eyes for a moment – there was no way she could bring herself to sing that song, not now, given who it was about. “Ah guys.. I want to take ‘ _Blue Eyed Boy’_ out of the set,” she announced.

“Why Kate?” Ronnie, her lead guitarist asked. “The fans won’t be happy if we don’t play that one,” he pointed out.

Kate sighed, knowing she couldn’t reveal the real reason. “I just don’t think it goes with the rest of the set,” she replied hurriedly.

Janelle, the stage manager glared at her. ”Kate it’s too late to be changing your set now – we’ve got the lighting & effects all organised already,” she pointed out angrily.

“Sorry Janelle but I’m not singing it at the concert and that’s final,” Kate stated adamantly. “Now are we going to rehearse or not?” she added a little tersely, as the stage manager and her band looked at her in bewilderment – this wasn’t like Kate at all.

 “Okay Kate you know the drill – whoever gets here last picks out the warm up song,” Nat, one of her back- up singers said to her as she passed a hat to her. It was a tradition with the band that they would randomly pick out another band’s song from a hat to do a cover version of for their warm up at the beginning of a rehearsal.

“Okay, okay,” Kate replied as she stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. “Great,” she muttered under her breath as she looked at the song title – “ _Making Love Out of Nothing At All_ ” by the Australian band Air Supply. That song seemed very poignant to her that morning as she wondered if that had been what Harry was doing with her the night before.

Kate took to the stage and after the first few bars of the song started singing.

 _I know just how to whisper_  
_And I know just how to cry_  
 _I know just where to find the answers_  
 _And I know just how to lie_  
 _I know just how to fake it_  
 _And I know just how to scheme_  
 _I know just when to face the truth_  
 _And then I know just when to dream_  
 _And I know just where to touch you_  
 _And I know just what to prove_  
 _I know when to pull you closer_  
 _And I know when to let you loose_  
 _And I know the night is fading_  
 _And I know the time's gonna fly_  
 _And I'm never gonna tell you everything I've gotta tell you_  
 _But I know I've gotta give it a try_  
 _And I know the roads to riches_  
 _And I know the ways to fame_  
 _I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em_  
 _And I always know the name of the game_  
 _But I don't know how to leave you_  
 _And I'll never let you fall_  
 _And I don't know how you do it_

 _Making love out of nothing at all_  
_Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all_  
 _Making love out of nothing at all_

By the time she got to the guitar solo in the middle of the song, she was fighting to blink back tears as the lyrics resonated with her troubled emotions. God, this song sounds just like my life, she thought to herself. Ronnie and Nat both looked at her quizzically as they saw tears in her eyes. They exchanged a concerned glance, Nat shrugging as they both wondered what was going on with Kate.

 _Everytime I see you all the rays of the sun are_  
_Streaming through the waves in your hair_  
 _And every star in the sky is taking aim at_  
 _Your eyes like a spotlight_  
 _The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost_  
 _And it's looking for a rhythm like you_  
 _You can take the darkness at the pit of the night_  
 _And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright_  
 _I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know_  
 _Well, it's nothing 'til I give it to you_  
 _I can make the runner stumble_  
 _I can make the final block_  
 _I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle_  
 _I can make all the stadiums rock_  
 _I can make tonight forever_  
 _Or I can make it disappear by the dawn_  
 _I can make you every promise that has ever been made_  
 _And I can make all your demons be gone_  
 _But I'm never gonna make it without you_  
 _Do you really want to see me crawl_  
 _And I'm never gonna make it like you do_

_Making love out of nothing at all  
Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all…_

The raw emotion in Kate’s voice took them all a little by surprise. She wasn’t just singing – it was like she was feeling every word.“Kate, are you okay?” Nat asked her after they finished the song.

Kate hurriedly wiped away her tears “Ah yeah I’m fine – my eyes are just watering. Allergies or something I guess. I’m not used to this warm LA weather,” she said hurriedly as Nat looked at her skeptically, not at all convinced.

“Uh huh – if I didn’t know better Kate I’d say some guy has gotten under your skin,” she stated perceptively.

Kate forced a smile onto her face “C’mon Nat when do I have time for all that?” she retorted, then in order to get off the topic said, “So I think that’ll do for the warm up – how about we go through the set then huh?”

After the rehearsal Kate changed into some gym gear and headed to the makeshift gym set up backstage in order to let off some steam. “I’d hate to be the owner of whoever’s face it is you’re imagining on that bag,” Miles commented as he came into the gym to see Kate hitting the punching bag with all her might.

“Just trying to keep my fitness up Miles,” she replied between punches. “It’s been a while since I’ve performed live – I want to be as ready as I can.”

Miles nodded as he looked curiously at her, not quite believing her."Janelle told me you wanted to drop ‘Blue Eyed Boy’ from your set – any particular reason?” he asked. He didn’t know if it was just his imagination but it seemed to Miles that she hit the bag even harder if that were possible when he mentioned ‘Blue Eyed Boy’.

“I just don’t think it goes well with the rest of the set,” she answered, trying to cover up. Miles looked at her with concern. ”Kiddo, this is me remember? Now I’ve seen you riled up a few times over the years like you are now, so what on earth’s going on?”

“It’s nothing Miles,” she lied, trying to convince him. “Maybe these ‘accidents’ that have been happening are just getting to me or something,” she offered as an explanation.

Miles looked at her, not at all convinced. ´”Kate I know you don’t scare that easily – it takes something more than a few accidents to put off Kate Kelly,” he said knowingly. Kate sighed. “Miles can we please just drop it. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Okay, okay,” he relented, knowing how stubborn she could be. “But if you need to talk I’m here remember?”

“I know.. and thanks,” she replied with a smile as he left her to her troubled thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura drove like a maniac to the agency after leaving Remington’s apartment. Seeing Kate Kelly there and realising what had happened between the two of them had really thrown her and her ‘green-eyed monster of jealousy’ was in over-drive. So that’s how he decides to work out where our relationship is headed – by sleeping with another woman! she thought angrily. Although a little voice in her head told her she had no right to be upset, after all she had been the one who’d decided to put their personal relationship on hold, but it still hurt. Did she really expect a handsome, virile man such as he to sit at home at night alone, pining for her? Well that’s what I’m doing for him, her irrational side silenced the little voice of reason, the conflict raging inside her head and her heart.

On the way to the agency she turned on the radio in the car to try and take her mind off things. “Now on 14 KROT Solid Gold we’ve got a golden oldie for you by Crystal Gayle – ‘ _Don’t it Make my Brown Eyes Blue’_ ” the  disc jockey announced as Laura grimaced at the lyrics which seemed all too applicable to her that morning:

 _Don't know when I've been so blue_  
_Don't know what's come over you_  
 _You've found someone new and_  
 _Don't it make my brown eyes blue_

 _I'll be fine when you're gone_  
_I'll just cry all night long_  
 _Say it isn't true and_  
 _Don't it make my brown eyes blue_

 _Tell me no secrets, tell me some lies_  
_Give me no reasons, give me alibis_  
 _Tell me you love me and don't let me cry_  
 _Say anything but don't say goodbye_

_I didn’t mean to treat you bad_

_Didn’t know just what I had_

_But honey now I do_

_And don’t it make my brown eyes blue.._

She turned off the radio hurriedly as she tried to fight back her tears and floored it all the way to the office…

“Good morning Miss Holt,” Mildred greeted Laura cheerfully as she walked into the agency but she could tell by one look at the younger woman’s face that she was in no mood for cheerful greetings.

“Morning Mildred,” Laura forced a smile onto her face.

“I’ll be in my office and I’d prefer not to be disturbed by anyone for the time being,” she added as the pretence of a smile faded away.

“Even by Mr Steele?” Mildred inquired politely.

“Especially by him,” Laura stated emphatically as she went to go into her office.

“Do you have any idea when he’ll be in?” Mildred asked innocently.

”No idea Mildred – he’s currently enjoying a musical interlude,” Laura replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“A what..?” Mildred replied with some confusion, not getting what Laura was referring to.

Laura stopped and sighed. “Let’s just say he’s taking a very personal interest in our latest case,” the hurt & anger she was feeling showing on her face.

With that she disappeared into her office, leaving Mildred more perplexed than ever, although she knew one thing – it was going to be an interesting day at the office! Having worked with Mr Steele and Miss Holt for some time now she was used to their frequent squabbles but this seemed to be something more.

Sometime later Remington walked in, the look on his face almost mirroring the one Laura had had earlier that morning, so unlike his usual charming smile. “Morning boss,” Mildred greeted him, wondering what on earth had got them both in such foul moods.

“Morning Mildred,” he replied although his eyes were on the door to Laura’s office.

“Oh a Kate Kelly called for your address last night as I was locking up – said she wanted to discuss a case with you. Did she manage to get a hold of you?” Mildred asked.

“Ah yes she did  thanks Mildred,” he replied a little awkwardly, as he thought wryly to himself in more ways than one, a rather vivid memory of the night before springing into his mind. Mildred looked a little puzzled at the expression that momentarily crossed his face.

“Is Miss Holt in yet?” he then asked.

“Yes but..” Mildred went to reply.

“Does she have a client with her?” he added in response to her hesitation.

“No boss but she said she didn’t want to be disturbed, uh..especially by you,” she added a little sheepishly.

 ”Oh did she now?’ Remington remarked _,_ his jaw clenched. “Thank you for the warning Mildred.”

Ignoring it completely he strode purposefully into Laura’s office without knocking, closing the door behind him. Somehow she knew it was him without even looking up from the file on her desk. She’d tried to busy herself with work to try and forget the events of the morning with little success.

“Don’t you ever knock?” she snapped at him, her tone telling him she was in no mood to talk.

But talk they were going to do he decided, and he wasn’t leaving her office and neither was she until they had.

“Laura we need to talk” he stated simply, his steeley gaze matching hers.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she retorted as she got up and headed towards the door, figuring if he wouldn’t leave she would.

 “If you want to be one of Kate Kelly’s groupies that’s up to you, and here I didn’t think you were a music fan. Or were you just investigating the case – pumping her for information as it were?” she shot at him sarcastically as she went to walk past him.

From the cold fire she suddenly saw blazing in his blue eyes she knew her words had stung him. A thought sprang unbidden to her mind, momentarily weakening her resolve to be angry at him – had she gone too far? She had seen that look in his eyes a few times before, usually when he was about to punch some thug to protect her or when he was loyally defending a friend. But never before had she seen him look like that at her and it took her quite by surprise.

“God dammit Laura that’s enough!” he muttered angrily as he caught her arm to prevent her walking out.

“Let go of me!” she protested indignantly as she pulled futilely against his strong grip.

“No – not until you sit down and listen to me and let me explain,” he stated adamantly. Laura glared at him but did as he asked. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair to calm himself down a bit. Laura had frustrated him many times before (in more ways than one!), irked him, got under his skin, but she had never before made him as angry as he was now.

“Kate Kelly is not just some one night stand to me and I am certainly not her groupie!” Remington stated angrily, the hurt caused by her words showing on his face.  She immediately regretted saying them.

 ”I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have said that, that was out of line,” she conceded, her tone softening somewhat, as she wondered just who Kate Kelly was to him _,_ as it was obvious they knew each other.

She went to say something else but he put a hand up to stop her. “Please, let me finish,” he implored her. “There’s things I need to tell you – things you need to know. You want to know about my past – well Kate was a big part of it, well for a while anyway. Kate O’Casey, that’s her real name - Kelly’s just her stage name, was my first love back when I was just a teenager on the streets of London. We were each other’s first if you know what I mean,” he stated simply as a shocked look crossed Laura’s face.

The name O’Casey stirred a memory in Laura - during a case they had worked on not long after he had assumed Remington Steele’s identity, the one involving the painting “The Five Nudes of Cairo”, she had asked him in reference to the name Michael O’Leary on one of his five passports, if he had any favourite Irish names. He had replied that he had once been rather fond of an O’Casey. A bit more than fond of obviously, she thought to herself.

“You and Kate Kelly?” she said in disbelief. Remington nodded and went on.

“We haven’t seen each other in oh about 14 years I’d say.” Laura digested this information, fighting to control the jealousy that was welling up inside of her. Kate was an important part of his past that was such a mystery to her. The first woman to ever enjoy that gorgeous body of his and who had obviously done so again last night, she thought enviously.  

“So you were catching up on old times last night?” she asked, unable to hide the trace of bitterness in her voice.

Remington hesitated, looking a tad uncomfortable – well if she wanted the truth, he’d give it to her. “In a manner of speaking, yes. She turned up at my apartment last night with a bottle of wine and a Humphrey Bogart movie.”

“Spare me the details, I get the picture. I gather neither of you slept on the couch,” Laura interjected more than a little angrily as she looked down at the ground, trying to hide the hurt, angry tears that sprung to her eyes when he didn’t deny it. Remington let out an exasperated sigh.

“Laura, I don’t know what you want from me. May I remind you that it was your idea to put our personal relationship on hold,” he stated, trying to keep his rising anger under control.

“Which you agreed to,” she reminded him. 

“Only because that’s what I thought you wanted. These past few months since we were in Cannes have been murder for me – working in such close proximity with you, seeing you every day and not being able touch you or kiss you,” he blurted out, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

His brutal honesty disarmed her. She had to admit she had felt the same way and had regretted that agreement they had made in Cannes ever since she suggested it. When she thought about it she had secretly wished at the time that he wouldn’t agree to it and she had been both surprised and disappointed that he had. _Another of your little tests for him Laura?_ the little voice in her head taunted her.

“It’s been murder for me too,” she confessed, her voice suddenly soft, the wind blown out of her sails. As she looked at him he caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes and he felt his heart tear in two - he had never wanted to hurt her.

In an attempt to hide her tears she turned away from him and looked out the window, running her hands up & down her arms as she was prone to do whenever she felt uneasy. “Do you still love her?” she asked, her voice catching on the word love. 

He had been involved with other women before in the time she’d known him, although she had to admit, there hadn’t been many lately, (well that she knew of anyway, she thought to herself) but they had only been superficial relationships. The way he talked about Kate she could tell it was much more serious, and that’s why she felt so threatened.

He paused for a moment before answering – did he? He just didn’t know – he guessed a part of him would always love Kate in a way, but up until yesterday she had been a part of his past, just a treasured memory. But the woman standing in front of him was his life now and he couldn’t imagine his life without her, as much as she infuriated him sometimes - perhaps that was part of the attraction he presumed. He also couldn’t deny the guilt he felt in betraying her.

“I care about her,” he stated honestly, not knowing what else to say. Laura blinked back her tears – she knew deep down that she loved him and she desperately wanted his love in return. She yearned for him to say those three little words to her and to be able to say them to him, but her fears stopped her. In a moment of clarity she realised that her anger was really rooted in fear – fear of losing him. She felt him come up behind her. “Laura,” his voice was suddenly tender as he turned her to face him.

“I’m sorry – I never meant to hurt you. I could blame last night on the wine or the nostalgia but seeing as we’re being honest with each other I have no excuses to give you, other than these past few months I’ve been feeling lost and confused. And when I saw Kate again all these memories came flooding back and I guess I gave into a vulnerable moment when I just wanted to be like that young kid on the streets of London again, with no responsibilities - to go back to a time when my life was less.. complicated I guess,” he tried to explain himself as best he could. Laura looked at him, suddenly realising how much that stupid agreement she’d insisted on had hurt him.

A bitter sweet half smile crossed Laura’s face. ”Complicated..,” she pondered the word he’d used. “I guess that describes our relationship doesn’t it?” she admitted ruefully.

 His left eyebrow arched in the way that she loved as he lifted her chin up gently and wiped an errant tear away.” Hmm.. I’d have to agree with you on that point. But I never said I didn’t like complicated. As I told you when we first met Laura, I’m a man who enjoys impossible challenges,” his blue eyes twinkling at her.

“Is that what I am – an impossible challenge?” she asked with a hint of resignation in her voice. Now it was her turn to open up to him, to share her feelings as he had done. “I guess I’ve always been afraid that if we take that step and cross that line, if there were no more challenge for you that..,” she hesitated before voicing her fear, as a lump caught in her throat, ”that you would leave me.”

Her admission both floored him and frustrated him a bit – had he not shown her time & time again how he felt about her, that he wasn’t about to cut and run? Did she think he’d hung around for almost 3 years just to get her into bed and that once he had he’d be gone? After all they had been through together, did she still not trust him enough to know he wouldn’t do that to her? “Laura, I ..” he started to respond but she put a finger to his lips _._

As if reading his mind she asked, “What happened with you & Kate all those years ago – why did you break up?” in an attempt to justify her fears. Had he done the same thing to Kate she wondered, that she feared he would do to her?

With a regretful look he sighed “I got scared and I ran.”

“Scared of what – commitment?” she asked , thinking that would fit with her expectations of him, but then she thought he had only been a young man, not ready to make commitments yet – who would be at that age?, so she was prepared to cut him some slack. “But you were only young..” she pointed out, trying to understand his actions of long ago.

“Young…and foolish, yes” he stated ruefully. His thoughts momentarily travelled back to London all those years ago and the morning he had left Kate with nothing more than a note trying to explain his actions. “Scared of commitment I guess was a part of it, but more scared she was going to leave me. You see Laura, we’re not so different in that regard you and I,” he said with a wry smile as she looked at him in surprise. She was suddenly seeing a whole new side to him – sure she had caught glimpses of his vulnerable side on occasion, but never like this.

“But the two of you were in love weren’t you? Why would she leave you?” Laura asked, trying to understand how he had felt.

 “Yes we were in love _,_ but then one day our lives changed, quite dramatically as it turned out,” he went on as he nibbled a fingernail. “Kate was busking at a tube station one day, as she usually did to make a quid, when as fate would have it a record producer, Miles Walker in fact, walked past and liked what he heard. Before we knew it he’d offered her a record deal and he was talking promotional tours and concerts – the whole box and dice.”

Laura stayed silent, listening intently as he went on. This is the second time I’ve had to explain this in 24 hours he thought to himself – you’d think it would get easier with the re-telling but it didn’t. It wasn’t any easier explaining it to Laura than it had been to Kate, the woman his actions had affected. He had carried the guilt with him all these years and the regret of how he had ended things and left her by letting his fears get the better of him. He could only imagine what Laura would think of him.

“Her star was on the rise and don’t get me wrong, I was over the moon for her and so proud of her – she’d worked bloody hard for it and deserved the break Miles gave her. She had it all planned out - I’d accompany her on tour and we’d live the dream,” he laughed wryly as a bitter sweet smile crossed his face.

“But then I let my fears get in the way. You see Laura all my life up until then I’d been shuffled from pillar to post, from one distant relative to another. Every time I got close to someone they’d leave me or let me down in some way. So I built up walls to protect myself and my heart. Kate understood that because she’d been through the same thing herself. She did what she could to break down those walls of mine but I guess some were still there. I started to think that once she found fame and fortune she wouldn’t need me anymore.  How would a two bit mick from the streets fit into a chart topping rock star’s life? I thought she’d be better off without me.”

He shook his head at how foolish he’d been before continuing. “At the same time, Daniel who I’d met some time before, had offered to take me to Europe to ‘enhance my skills’ shall we say – he gave me an out and I took it. I left her before she had a chance to leave me.”

“Do you really think she would have left you?” Laura finally spoke.

“Looking back now – no. I know she would never have done that to me. But as I said, being young and foolish I took the easy way out and left her first – I disappeared with Daniel. I’m not proud of the way I did it – I didn’t even have the courage to say it to her face. One morning I left her a note, kissed her goodbye as she slept and when she woke up I was gone,” he stated, his gaze focused on the ground in shame. “I felt I owed it to her to explain to her in person why I left. After all this time I thought it was the least I could do.”

They were both silent for a moment then Remington said, ”Now I guess you can understand my reluctance to take this case - If you want to drop it I understand, if it’s too close to home I mean.”

Laura looked at him with some shock. “This agency has never dropped a case and I don’t intend to start now – regardless of your personal involvement”, she stated, suddenly all business again.

Remington looked at her incredulously and shook his head – just when he thought they were finally getting somewhere, he had opened up to her about his past (well a part of it anyway) and she was finally starting to let her defences down – there go the walls between them again, with Laura putting the agency above everything else.

“You can’t do it can you?” he threw at her, more than a little angrily.

“Do what?” she asked, confused as to what he was getting at and his sudden change in mood.

“You can’t let me in Laura, let down those damn defences of yours, can you? Whenever I get too close you always use the excuse of it ‘not being in the best interests of the agency.’ You’ve just got to be in control of everything don’t you? It’s bloody Cannes all over again,” he spat at her, running a frustrated hand through his hair. She was quite taken aback by his sudden outburst.

“Well to hell with it Laura – what about what’s in your best interests, in our best interests?” he demanded heatedly, his voice rising. Laura looked at him, her temper rising to meet his. Deep down she knew he was right but she wasn’t about to admit it to him.

“I do not use it an excuse,” she spat back at him. “I can’t risk everything I’ve worked so hard for by dropping every case that involves someone from your damn past,” she yelled at him.

“Or is that why you want to drop the case? You’re too personally involved! If you think you’re going to be too distracted then I’ll gladly handle it on my own,” she snapped.

He blew out an exasperated sigh. “You’re never going to let me forget this are you – not even after I’ve tried to explain to you about my past and Kate’s part in it?”

“Not any time soon no,” she threw at him, hurt fuelling her anger.

”Dammit Laura I said I was sorry,” he stated, almost pleading with her. “So let me get this straight – you don’t want me, but you don’t want anyone else to have me either – is that it?” he demanded.

“I never said I didn’t want..” she went to reply but he cut her off angrily.

“Well you can’t have it both ways sweetheart. You know I am sorry Laura – sorry I’m human and that I make mistakes sometimes. Sorry I can never live up to the image you created of your perfect man – the great Remington Steele,” he said bitterly, the hurt showing in his voice.

Laura looked at him in shock – what was he really saying? “Maybe I never should have assumed his identity,“ he said coldly, the words she never thought she’d hear him say, as his steeley blue eyed glare seemed to pierce her very soul. “I’m a man Laura – flesh and blood, not a figment of your imagination.” With that he stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind him, leaving Laura wondering what on earth had just happened.

“Boss.. where are you going?” Mildred asked with concern as he stormed past her desk, a look of both anger & hurt on his face – she had never seen him like that before. Sure he and Miss Holt had had their spats before but this seemed much more serious.  

“Anywhere but here Mildred, anywhere but here,” he replied bitterly as he kept on walking out the agency door.

                                    ***************************************

Laura sat in her office for a few moments after Remington stormed out trying to compose herself and trying to work out what she was going to do. She was afraid she had finally pushed him away too far. As she thought back over the words they had exchanged, both heated and otherwise, she knew one thing – she wasn’t going to give him up without a fight. She strode purposefully out to Mildred. “Did Mr Steele say where he was going Mildred?’ she asked, trying to remain ‘icy calm’ but Mildred saw right through her.

“No he didn’t Miss Holt. He didn’t look very happy though,” Mildred replied with a meaningful look.

“Hmm I know,” Laura stated ruefully as she wondered where he had gone – she hoped not the same place she was intending to.

“I don’t mean to pry Miss Holt but I couldn’t help overhearing some of your...discussion. Is everything okay with you & Mr Steele?” Mildred asked with concern.

Laura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry Mildred – I guess we did get a bit loud. And to answer your question – I don’t really know.”

Mildred saw the glimmer of tears in the younger woman’s eyes and immediately stood up and put an arm around her. “Oh honey what’s he done?” she asked sympathetically as Laura tried to fight back the tears.

“Oh it’s not all his fault Mildred,” Laura confessed, her voice choking on a sob. “I pushed him away with that stupid agreement we made in Cannes to just have a professional relationship. What did I expect him to do?”

It suddenly dawned on Mildred what Laura’s cryptic comments earlier that morning had meant. ”Has this got anything to do with that singer involved in that case you’re investigating…what was her name again?”

“Kate Kelly – yes it does. I dropped by Mr Steele’s apartment this morning and she was there, coming out of the shower. It was pretty obvious what had gone on between them,” Laura said between gritted teeth, her anger & jealousy starting to rise again.

“That’s the one. Oh Miss Holt I’m sorry, I never should have given her Mr Steele’s address. She called here last night just as I was closing up the office – said she needed to discuss something about the case with him. I guess that’s not all she had in mind...the hussy,” Mildred said, fiercely loyal to Laura.

“No it’s okay Mildred, you didn’t know’” Laura replied. Part of her wanted to think the same of Kate but she knew there was more to it than that. “Mildred it’s complicated. I can’t say I really blame her. It must have been a shock for her seeing him again after all those years.”

Mildred looked at her quizzically. “Apparently Kate Kelly was Mr Steele’s first love,” Laura explained, though it pained her to do so.

Mildred looked somewhat surprised. “So what are you going to do? I know he cares about you a great deal honey, despite what he may have done with her – that’s why he was so upset I’d say,” Mildred stated perceptively.

”I know he does Mildred. I .. care about him a great deal too.“ Laura rubbed her forehead. “This might sound crazy but I’m going to pay Kate Kelly a visit. Can you ring Miles Walker, her manager, and find out what hotel she’s staying at?”

Mildred smiled conspiratorially. “What are you going to do – scratch her eyes out?”

“Something like that. I know one thing – I’m not going to give him up without a fight,” Laura stated determinedly as Mildred replied, “You go girl !” as she gave her a quick hug then started dialling.  


	5. Chapter 5

As she drove to the hotel Kate Kelly was staying at Laura wondered if she was crazy, going to confront the ‘other woman’ in Mr Steele’s life. She wasn’t often impulsive, hadn’t been for a long time – she would normally plan out a strategy, weigh up the options and so forth, but where he was concerned often all her logical thoughts flew out the window and ’crazy Laura’ as she’d named that part of her she kept so well hidden, came out. “Hello, she greeted the clerk behind the front desk at the hotel, ”Could you please tell me what room one of your guests, Kate Kelly, is staying in?”

“Sorry we don’t have a Kate Kelly staying here,” the clerk replied, knowing that Kate Kelly the famous rock star had checked in under her real name of Kate O’Casey so as to remain incognito and not be bothered by the press and fans and the like. He stared at the brunette in front of him a little warily – from the look on her face she didn’t look like she was in the mood to be messed with. He hoped she wasn’t a nosey reporter or a crazy fan who was going to cause trouble.

Of course, Laura thought, she wouldn’t check into a hotel under her stage name so she could remain inconspicuous and not have fans or the press harassing her all the time. “Oh sorry, my mistake – try O’Casey, Kate O’Casey,” she stated.

“And you are?” the clerk asked.

“My name’s Laura Holt – I’m a private investigator.” The clerk checked Kate’s room record and saw the note that contained a list of people permitted to be given her room number and Laura Holt wasn’t on it.

“I’m sorry Miss Holt but you’re not on the list of people that I’m allowed to give her room number to – I’m sure you understand,” he stated, trying to be polite.

Laura snapped – she was in no mood for this. “Listen buster I don’t care about your stupid list! Trust me I’m not here for an autograph. I’m here on business – I’m working on a case that Miss Kelly, I mean O’Casey is.. involved with. There’s some things I urgently need to discuss with her,” she said in a menacing tone.

“Okay, okay – settle down lady. I’ll call her to see if it’s okay to send you up, but I can’t guarantee she’ll talk to you.”

“Trust me – she’ll talk to me,” Laura replied through gritted teeth, if it’s the last thing I do, she thought to herself.

Kate was in her hotel room strumming a melancholy sounding tune on her guitar, her thoughts going over the events of the past 24 hours. She’d gone back there after the rehearsal and press interview she’d done that morning, neither of which had gone as well as she had hoped as she was somewhat distracted. The phone interrupted her troubled thoughts. “Hello?’ she answered.

“Ah sorry to disturb you Miss Kel.. I mean Miss O’Casey,” she heard the front desk clerk say, “but there’s a Laura Holt here to see you. Can I send her up? She’s very insistent,” he added as Laura smiled an overly sweet smile at him.

“Oh I bet she is,” Kate sighed. “Send her up,” she stated with resignation. She was in no mood for a cat fight but she knew this confrontation was inevitable and there was no use putting it off.

The insistent knock on her door came a few minutes later. “Miss Holt, I didn’t expect to see you here,”

Kate answered the door then leant against it with her arms crossed, her expression mirroring Laura’s.  Laura sized up her competition – Kate was definitely not like Mr Steele’s other former loves that had reappeared in his life , like Felicia & Anna, both tall, elegant blondes who, when Laura thought about it, had  looked very similar. Kate Kelly on the other hand was about her height, dark brown short, spiky hair and bright green eyes. She wore a diamond stud earring in one ear and two gold sleepers in the other, and a studded leather bracelet on one arm. Whilst not classically beautiful she was attractive in an unconventional way. She was dressed casually in jeans, boots and a sleeveless black t-shirt which showed off her toned arms. Laura noticed with a little chagrin that she was curvier than her – her own lack of cleavage had always been a source of insecurity for Laura. Did Mr Steele prefer his women curvy? she found herself thinking.

 “I gather you’re not here to talk about the case” Kate interrupted her thoughts.

“Not really no,” Laura answered, glaring at her.

“He’s not here if you’re looking for him,” Kate informed her in a resigned tone as Laura inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. “I guess you’d better come in – seems we have a bit to talk about,” Kate stated as she stood aside to let her in.

Laura thanked her over politely as she pushed past her to enter the room. “If you’ve come here looking for a fight Laura – can I call you Laura? – I’m afraid I’m going to have to disappoint you,” Kate stated as she looked intently at her. A shocked look crossed Laura’s face - she didn’t really know what she’d been expecting but it wasn’t that.

“Would you like a drink?” Kate offered as Laura looked a little taken aback. It was hard to be angry at her when she was being so damn hospitable.

 ”No thanks – I swore off alcohol a couple of years ago,” Laura replied hurriedly.

“Suit yourself. I don’t normally drink that much or this early in the day myself but I think I need one,” Kate admitted ruefully.

“Oh what the hell – give me one. What do you have?” Laura changed her mind, thinking a bit of ‘Dutch courage’ probably wouldn’t hurt.

Kate went to the mini-bar and opened it “Doesn’t look like there’s any wine but there’s a case of beer. Hmm it’s not Guinness but I guess it’ll have to do,” she commented wryly as she handed a bottle to Laura and opened one for herself. 

There was an awkward silence between the two women for a few moments then Kate broke it as she took a seat and gestured for Laura to do the same. “Let me tell you something about myself Laura – I’m not the sort of person who backs down from a fight easily, only when I know it’s one I have no chance of winning.”   

“What do you mean?” Laura asked, the wind taken out of her sails.  

“I think you know what I mean. You love him don’t you?” Kate asked simply.

Laura closed her eyes - she knew Kate’s words were true.  “Yes.. yes I do,” she confessed, her voice quiet . She had never said it out loud before and here she was admitting it to his ex-lover, well not so ex she thought somewhat bitterly.

”Thought as much,” Kate stated. “You wouldn’t be here otherwise and you wouldn’t have reacted the way you did this morning.”    

“No I guess not,” Laura agreed, despite herself. What do you think she’s going to do? the little voice in Laura’s head said, back off because you admitted you love him?

“Actually Laura I’m glad you’re here,” Kate went on as Laura looked at her, surprised. “I wanted to apologise to you. If I had known that your relationship with Harry.. I mean Mr Steele, Harry’s the name I knew him as, was anything other than a professional one I wouldn’t have slept with him last night – for both your sake and mine. I’ve never really seen myself as the ‘other woman’ type,” she stated sincerely.

Her apology floored Laura - she didn’t really know how to respond, it wasn’t what she’d expected at all. “You’re really making it hard for me to hate you, you know,” Laura stated frankly.

Kate laughed wryly at that. ”Well I hope you don’t hate me – after all we do have something or should I say someone in common, although I guess I understand if you do – I was all geared up to hate you too,” she confessed.

 “Why would you hate me?” Laura asked both puzzled and a little angry – after all she hadn’t done anything to her, she thought to herself.

Kate shook her head ruefully and took a swig of beer to dull her pain. “Because he loves you too,” she stated, although admitting it broke her heart.

Laura’s head came up at that, a shocked look crossing her face. “He does? Did he tell you that?” she asked hopefully.

“Not in so many words. Harry’s never really been that good at voicing his feelings, but he didn’t have to – I saw it in the way he looked at you. I know that look - I’ve seen it myself a few times,” Kate admitted as she got up and walked to the other side of the room, turning her back to Laura so she wouldn’t see the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Kate felt like she was losing him all over again.

Laura pondered her words. “And yet he slept with you,” she pointed out, fighting back her own tears.

“Well I guess you’d have to ask him why he did - maybe he felt like a trip down memory lane or something,” Kate replied somewhat bitterly. “If it’s any consolation I think he’d rather have been with you”, she added, choking on the lump in her throat.

“What makes you say that?” Laura asked, with surprise.

Kate sighed. ”Laura you need to know something about what happened last night with me & Harry.”

“No I really don’t,” Laura stated adamantly as she put her hand up to stop Kate saying any more.

“Trust me - you do,” Kate replied   just as adamantly as Laura realised she had met her match when it came to stubborn determination.

Laura looked at her expectantly then Kate blurted out,” He called me your name,” the pain this had caused her clearly showing on her face.

“What?!” Laura asked in disbelief. ”When you were…?” she went on, trying to dispel the mental image that suddenly came into her head of him & Kate making love.

“No.. thank God,” Kate shook her head wryly. “Afterwards, when we were asleep - I woke up for a moment and he pulled me to him and ..called me Laura,” she said somewhat awkwardly.

Laura sank down in a chair trying to take in this revelation and sort out her conflicting emotions. As she looked at Kate she realised she was hurting as much as she was. She imagined if the situation was reversed how she would have felt – after enjoying the most intimate of moments with him, being called another woman’s name.  From what he had told her about his & Kate’s past she wondered if Kate had had hopes of rekindling their relationship, only to have those hopes very much dashed. She couldn’t quite believe the situation she found herself in– Kate Kelly, the famous rock star – one of her own teen idols, was jealous of her?

The conversation was getting a bit intense for both of them, so Laura changed tack. “Can I ask you something Kate that’s been bugging me since I met him?”

Kate shrugged. “Go for it.” 

“I notice you call him Harry – is that his real name?”

A wry smile crossed Kate’s face. ”I don’t know,” she answered truthfully. “In fact I’m not sure even he knows. That’s what he was calling himself when I met him so that’s what I’ve always called him.”

“It’s funny.. I told him once he looked like a Harry,” Laura remembered that night, not long after he’d first come into her life. “There’s someone else from his past that I’ve encountered who called him Harry as well,” she went on.

“Really.. who?” Kate asked.

“A man by the name of Daniel Chalmers.” By the look that crossed Kate’s face Laura gathered she knew him and that her feelings towards Daniel were very much like her own. “Did you know him?” Laura asked.

“Unfortunately yes,” Kate replied bitterly. “Harry had met Daniel a couple of years before we met. I guess he was something of a father figure to him – Harry idolised him. Daniel and I on the other hand – well let’s just say we had a mutual dislike of each other,” Kate stated a little angrily as Laura thought to herself, that sounds familiar.

Kate explained further. ”Daniel thought I was just a distraction for Harry and I hated how he was always getting Harry involved in his scams  and the influence he seemed to have over him. It was more than a young girl could fight against that’s for sure, although I gave it my best shot,” she remembered. “And then when Harry left me and said in his note that he’d gone to Europe with Daniel, well that certainly didn’t endear Daniel to me,” she stated bitterly as she took another swig of beer.

“That must have been hard for you when he left,” Laura sympathised, suddenly feeling sorry for her and thinking how she would have felt in the same situation – the very thing she feared the most, him leaving her. She also knew what that felt like – being left by someone you thought loved you, thinking both of Wilson and her father.

Kate looked up at the ceiling trying to fight back tears as she nodded. “You don’t know the half of it,” she stated cryptically, not ready to reveal everything about her past to Laura. Laura looked at her somewhat quizzically but didn’t press her further as she sensed that his leaving her was a very sensitive subject.

“So where did you meet - in Ireland?” Laura asked, changing the subject somewhat. There was so much about his past she didn’t know and here she thought, was the perfect opportunity to find out some more. That’s if Kate wants to tell me she thought. 

As if reading her mind Kate looked at her and said “I guess we both have gaps we’d like to fill in regarding Harry – I’ll make you a deal Laura. I’ll tell you about the time I spent with him, although it was only about a year or so, if you tell me about the time you’ve spent with him.”

“Deal,” Laura agreed as they clinked their bottles of beer together in agreement. Kate hesitated then started talking. 

“To answer your question, no we didn’t meet in Ireland, although that’s where we were both born and raised for the most part. Harry grew up in and around Dublin whereas I came from Kilkenny which is a bit further south. We met in London.” At this revelation, Laura wondered if Kate’s place of origin had had anything to do with Mr Steele adopting the name “The Kilkenny Kid” for his short lived boxing career.

“How did you come to be in London?” Laura asked, curious. 

A wry smile crossed Kate’s face. “Well to explain that I’ll have to tell you a bit of the Kathleen Kelly O’Casey story – that’s my real name. I always called myself Kate though and Miles suggested I drop the O’Casey - he thought Kate Kelly sounded better for a stage name and of course it lended itself to be abbreviated to KK.  I, a bit like Harry, grew up an orphan. I never knew my real parents, well I did meet my birth mother some years ago, but unlike Harry, at least I knew my real name. I was bounced around as a child between distant relatives, foster families, the occasional stint in orphanages.  At one of the orphanages there was a kind nun who I guess saw something in me and taught me how to sing and play the guitar, and that was all I ever wanted to do after that. So as soon as I could I left school and worked a variety of jobs until I could save enough money to make my ‘big move’ to London. I had this dream of being discovered – well as it turned out, that did happen, but not straight away. I thought I’d meet The Beatles or The Rolling Stones or something,” she laughed at her naïve, younger self.

“So there I was, just turned sixteen years old with a guitar and barely a hundred quid to my name, alone in London. The dream was one thing – the reality was something quite different. Jobs were few and far between and busking only paid so much.  I‘d been trying to save up enough to get a demo tape done that I could give to record companies, but it was taking all I could scrape together just to pay for a roof over my head and put food in my mouth. The only place I could afford to live was Brixton – not the nicest part of London, that’s for sure. And definitely not the best place for a young girl on her own” she admitted ruefully.

“And that’s where you met?” Laura asked, remembering Mr Steele mentioning Brixton once as part of his mysterious past.

Kate nodded and went on. “I’d been there for a couple of months when I was busking one day outside a Tube station as I did to try and make a bit of money. This creep was hassling me, trying to crack onto me, but I wasn’t interested. I’d told him to piss off and he started to get physical. Harry happened to be walking past and saw what was happening and came to my defence. Even though the guy was twice his size, Harry took him on. He always was good with his fists and quick, so eventually he knocked the creep out. And then I was sold,” she stated with a wistful smile.

Laura found herself smiling too – that was so typically him, she thought, being the hero. How many times had he saved her hide? she thought to herself.

“He helped me survive the streets of Brixton. He’d been on his own for quite a while and had become quite proficient at ‘making a living’ shall we say, so he taught me a thing or two. We did what we had to do to survive – not all of it I’m proud of but we didn’t have a lot of choice. What I made from busking and the odd job here and there only went so far.” Kate admitted.

Laura could not even begin to imagine what it must have been like for the both of them – struggling to survive, not knowing where your next meal was coming from or where you’d lay your head that night. So different to her own comfortable upbringing – although in some respects it hadn’t been ideal, she’d always had a roof over her head and three solid meals a day. This revelation gave her a new understanding of the man she loved and how his early years had shaped who he was today.

“That must have been hard – living like that,” she remarked as Kate nodded.

 “It was. But it wasn’t all bad though – we had some fun too. Harry loved movies so we’d always be sneaking into cinemas, trying not to get caught. We had no parents, no responsibilities, we were young and wild and free – God, that sounds like a line from a song,” she laughed nostalgically.

Laura listened, fascinated as Kate continued. “We became friends first – always looked out for each other, and then I guess that developed into something more. We were each other’s first – if you know what I mean.”

Laura nodded. “He told me.”

She found herself wondering what it would have been like to lose your virginity to him - and again she felt that pang of jealousy. Laura herself, unlike a lot of her friends who had ‘gone all the way’ with their high school boyfriends, had waited until her freshman year at college to lose hers with an older man, her calculus professor who she’d developed a huge crush on.  Unlike some fumbling teenage boy he had been a twenty something grad student in his first year of lecturing, who’d had a fair bit of experience, so that her first time was not some rushed, unsatisfying event that her friends had often complained about. She tried not to think about what Kate and ‘Harry’s’ first time had been like and thought that was far too personal a question to ask.  Instead she asked, “What was he like when he was young?” needing to know and understand more about the man she loved.

A smile crossed Kate’s face as the memories came flooding back to her. “A lot like he is now – charming, funny, smart, a heart of gold _,_ and oh so sexy. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on.” Laura smiled - she could certainly relate to that.

 “Under the tough front he put on though he had this vulnerability that you’d catch glimpses of every now and again, like underneath it all he was still that unwanted, unloved little boy.” Laura listened intently – she had often thought that herself about him. “And then he had this other side to him as well, an anger built up inside him that would come out occassionally – I think from his experiences as a kid and never knowing his mother or father or where he came from,” Kate stated perceptively.

“Ooh we had some fights the two of us,” she remembered with a wry laugh as Laura thought to herself, that sounds familiar. “I guess I can have a bit of a temper myself at times,” Kate admitted then added with a mischievous grin, “Making up was always fun though.”

                                ************************************

“You know I really loved that first album of yours,” Laura confessed to Kate as they continued drinking and talking.

“Thanks,” Kate replied, thinking as she did so who most of the songs on that album had been about - Harry.

“I played it over and over again when I was sixteen – drove my mother mad,” Laura remembered with a laugh. “I could really relate to the lyrics I guess – being left by someone you loved,” she added, trying to hide the pain that thinking of her father leaving always caused her.

“Did some guy break your heart in high school?” Kate asked.

“In a way,” Laura replied with a rueful smile. “Not a boyfriend though – my father left us, my mother, sister and I, when I was sixteen. I’d adored him and I was devastated. I’d just sit in my room listening to music for hours on end after he left.”

“That must have been hard,” Kate sympathised as Laura nodded, trying to blink back the tears. Even though Kate hadn’t known her own parents (until she’d met her mother as an adult), she had always felt the pain of being abandoned by them as an infant.

They were both silent for a few moments then Laura asked, “That song, ‘ _Blue Eyed Boy’_ , that’s about him isn’t it?”  That had always been one of her favourite KK and the Beat songs, a slower ballad full of love & heartbreak.

Kate nodded. ”Yes it is,” she admitted , her gaze focused on the ground as Laura thought how ironic it was that one of her favourite songs from her younger years was actually written about the man she now loved.

“Kate can I ask you something?” Kate nodded as Laura went on. “Why did you stop touring a while back? You kind of dropped out of the spotlight for quite a while – well up until recently anyhow.”

Kate hesitated for a moment before replying. ”Life on the road can get a bit crazy after a while, living out of a suitcase and everything. Don’t get me wrong, I love performing but I needed a break and…I needed to focus on other things in my life,” she stated and left it at that, not wanting to tell Laura everything about her personal life – not when there were still things she needed to tell Harry. 

Laura nodded then went on, her curiosity getting the better of her. Unlike other celebrities, Kate Kelly was hardly ever in the news and that’s the way she liked it.  “So have there been other men in your life – since Harry I mean?”

Kate smiled half-heartedly and took another sip of beer. “Oh there’s been a few here & there - nothing really serious though. Well no, actually there was one,” she stated a little regretfully, “but it didn’t work out – I guess it wasn’t the right time for us.”  

Laura was a little surprised at Kate’s admission – as well as being extremely talented, Kate had that certain something that made her a star. Men wanted her and women wanted to be like her – heaven knows she had when she was younger. To a teenage Laura Holt, Kate Kelly had seemed to have it all – fame & fortune at a young age, not that much older than herself. And she had achieved the kind of success Laura had aspired to – success in a predominantly male dominated industry. She had always come across in the rare interviews she did as a pretty tough cookie and that nothing much fazed her, so fitting with her ‘rock chick’ image. But as they sat there baring their souls to each other Laura realised that the image could be very different to reality and that Kate was very much human – a woman, not unlike herself, who had had her heart broken and had her insecurities just like everyone else.

“Surprised?” Kate read Laura’s expression with a wry laugh. “I guess you’d think that Kate Kelly the rock star would have men hanging off her,” she said a little bitterly. “Well not many that are really interested in me for me, rather than the rock star image. And I guess, after Harry, a lot of them paled in comparison,” she confessed.

Laura could understand that – since he‘d come into her life she knew that no other man could compare, although a few had tried.

As the morning passed into afternoon the two of them drank more & talked more, completely losing track of the time. “Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?” Laura asked Kate, emboldened by the amount of alcohol she’d consumed, as she finished another bottle of beer. Both of them were quite ‘merry’ by that stage.

“I guess not – go for it,” Kate replied, wondering what she was going to ask.

“Is he as good, in bed I mean, as I imagine he would be?” Laura asked, a trifle embarrassed.

Kate looked at her somewhat puzzled – this conversation was taking a very interesting turn. “What..are we comparing notes now?” she laughed. “”Why ask me – I’m sure you know yourself, don’t you?”

“Actually I don’t,” Laura admitted with a blush as Kate spluttered her beer in shock. “We’ve never actually… crossed that line so to speak,” she added ruefully.

Kate sat there in stunned silence. “Are you serious? And you’ve known him for how long – almost three years?” she asked incredulously. “May I ask you a personal question Laura – why the hell not?”

Laura looked regretfully down at the ground before opening another bottle of beer. “Believe me I’ve asked myself that same question often enough,” she admitted with a rueful smile. “Oh we’ve come close a few times but there’s always been some interruption or worse still my stupid fear has got in the way.”

“Fear of what?” Kate asked curiously.

 “Fear of losing him,..or losing myself in him. I guess I’m afraid that once we finally do take that step that he’ll leave me,” Laura stated candidly.

Kate nodded understandingly, after all she’d experienced him leaving her and wouldn’t wish that pain on anyone. “Well Laura to answer your question, I don’t know what you imagine he’d be like..”.  

“I can imagine a lot,” Laura stated with a cheeky laugh, thinking of all the fantasies she’d had about him.

 “Well take that and then some,” Kate replied with a mischievous grin, confirming what Laura had always suspected.

 “That good huh?” she asked.

 “That good,” Kate nodded. “Let’s just say he’s always had a particular flair in that area and I think he’s learnt a couple of things along the way,” Kate said giving Laura a meaningful look.

“So what would you give him out of ten?” Laura laughed mischievously.

“Hmm out of ten – I’d say about twenty,’ Kate stated with a sly grin.

 

                                    ***************************************

Meanwhile…

“Sir, can I drive you somewhere?” Fred the chauffeur asked when he saw Mr Steele come out of the building after he’d stormed out of the office.

“No thanks Fred – I’d rather walk. I need to clear my head,” Remington replied as he headed down the street. He didn’t know where he was headed, he just knew he needed to sort out his conflicting emotions and try and calm himself down.  After a while he found himself outside a bar. He didn’t normally drink that early in the day, but he thought, “What the hell? I could certainly do with a drink.”

 He went inside and ordered an Irish whiskey. As he sipped it he looked up at the tv above the bar and almost choked. Kate was on the tv being interviewed for the upcoming concert. As he watched her, her eyes seemed to bore into him.

”Kate how’s your stay in LA been so far?” one of the reporters asked her. Kate hesitated for a moment then replied, ”Ah it’s been interesting to say the least.” 

Remington sighed and said to the barman “Mate do you mind turning that off?”   

“No way buddy, I’m watching that - that Kate Kelly’s a babe,” the barman remarked as Remington smiled wryly and thought “Don’t I know it”, as he tossed back the rest of the drink then walked out.

He eventually decided he should go back to the office and apologise to Laura for storming out like that and try and sort things out. He regretted some of the things he’d said in the heat of the moment – things he knew had hurt her. He hated it when they fought and that had been one of their worst fights, if not the worst, so far.  “Well sport you’ve got yourself into a fine mess this time,” he thought ruefully as he caught the elevator up to the 11th floor.

“Hi boss - you okay?” Mildred greeted him with concern when he walked back in a few hours after storming out. He was like a son to her as much as Laura was like a daughter and it broke her heart to see the two of them fighting and unhappy.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her. The expression on his face made him look so much like a vulnerable little boy that she just felt like hugging him. “I’ve been better Mildred,” he stated honestly as he sat on the corner of her desk. “Seems I’ve made a fine mess of things. With one foul swoop I’ve managed to hurt two women that I care very deeply about,” he confessed.

“Oh boss,” she said sympathetically as she came around the desk and put a motherly arm around him.

“Oh it’s my own fault Mildred – I can’t seem to convince Miss Holt of the depth of my feelings for her and then I go getting all nostalgic with my first love, hurting them both in the process.”

“Seems like you’re a bit confused chief,” Mildred observed as he nodded.  “First love’s a wonderful thing, no doubting it. I remember my first love, Harvey Finkelstein,” she reminisced.

“Harvey Finkelstein?” Remington repeated the name quite incredulously.

“Yes Harvey. I’ll never forget him. We were sixteen – oh he was such a good kisser,” Mildred went on, reliving her younger years as Remington looked decidedly uncomfortable.  

“Ah yes well thanks for the trip down memory lane Mildred but I’m afraid that doesn’t really help me. Is Laura in her office?” he replied as he went to get up.

Mildred shook her head. “No she’s not. Now sit,” she ordered in a tone that he knew meant he better not argue with her.

“My point is boss, it’s easy to get caught up in memories and what could have beens, as you obviously did last night,” she went on, giving him a knowing look.  “But time moves on and so do we and sometimes memories are best left in the past where they belong so we can focus on what’s in the present,” she stated with a pointed look. “Or should I say who” she added as he nodded, knowing what she was getting at.

“I don’t mean to overstep the mark boss, but I care about you and Miss Holt and despite what you might be thinking at the moment, you two are good together and I don’t just mean as detectives.”  

“I know Mildred, I know,” he stated with a frustrated sigh. “But just when I think I’m finally breaking through those defences of hers, that she’s finally letting me in, she puts them up again. I feel like I’ve constantly got to prove myself to her, and quite frankly I’m getting a little tired of it. I mean you’re a woman Mildred..,” he stated as she looked at him with a fake coy smile and replied with a laugh, “Oh Mr Steele, I thought you’d never notice, but seriously boss don’t you think you’ve got enough women on your plate at the moment?”

He shot her a wry smile. “What I mean is,” he continued, “what do women want?  I mean after almost three years of trying to show Laura how much I care about her and that I’m not going to cut & run, she still doesn’t trust me. I guess last night didn’t help but I did try to explain it to her,” he admitted ruefully.

Mildred was silent for a moment. “Sometimes us girls need to hear those three little words, just to confirm what we already know deep down in our hearts.”

“Those three little words?” he repeated as she nodded. “You mean tell her I..” he asked a little nervously as Mildred nodded.

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she doesn’t say them back?” he voiced his fears.

“That’s the risk you’ve got to take I guess – somehow I think it’ll be worth it,” she reassured him with a warm smile. He pondered her words and then gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks for the words of wisdom Mildred. Now you said Laura’s not here? Where is she?” he asked as Mildred looked a bit sheepish and muttered, “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“By your very saying that I do want to know. Now I’m starting to worry.. where is she Mildred?” he demanded.

 “Alright, alright chief – she went to pay your ‘first love ‘ a visit,” Mildred relented.

“She what??!” Remington exclaimed. “How long has she been gone for?”  

“She left not long after you did,” Mildred replied. “Oh no, I’ve got to get over there – heaven knows what they’ve done to each other,” he said in alarm, knowing that both Laura & Kate had tempers and that they both knew how to throw a punch!

“They could have killed each other by now!” he added dramatically. “Quick, where’s Kate staying?”

“At the Hilton,” Mildred replied as he thanked her and dashed out the door again.

                                                **************************  
Laura and Kate however had not killed each other, in fact they were getting on famously, the case of beer they were rapidly getting through helping that along no end. They talked and laughed and drank some more as the afternoon wore on. “Hey Laura are you hungry?” Kate asked after a while. “I just realised I never had lunch.”

“Famished,” Laura replied.

“I’ll call room service – what do you feel like?” Kate asked.

“There’s only one thing to have with all this beer – pizza!” Laura laughed, remembering back to her college days at Stanford when she & her friends had got drunk on occasion with lots of beer & pizza to go with it.

“Pizza it is then,” Kate replied with a grin as she dialled room service with a bit of difficulty. “Hi this is Kate Kelly, I mean O’Casey, oh whatever my bloody name is. I’d like to order a pizza please.”

Meanwhile Remington had arrived in the hotel lobby. He walked up to the front desk, a young woman now behind it. “Hello miss,” he greeted her with a dazzling smile. “I was wondering if you could tell me what room Kate O’Casey’s staying in,” he said, thinking she was probably booked in under her real, rather than her stage, name.

The girl smiled back at him. “Are you a fan?” she asked.

“Something like that,” he replied with a wry grin.

 “I’m not really supposed to give out her room number Mr..?” she went on.

 “Steele...Remington Steele. I’m a private detective, perhaps you’ve heard of me?” he replied, laying on the charm again. “I’m actually working on a case at the moment which I need to talk to Miss O’Casey about.”

“Well in that case Mr Steele it’s room 702,” the girl replied with a smile. He thanked her with a wink and a smile.

 “Oh to be a rock star and have men like that come up to your room,” the girl sighed as she watched him walk towards the elevators.

He got out on the seventh floor and walked down the corridor to room 702 with some trepidation, wondering what he would find. He was not prepared for what greeted him though - as he went to knock on Kate’s door he heard not yelling, punches being thrown or furniture being tossed about as he had expected, but laughter. “Oh he did not do that – are you serious?” he heard Kate laugh & Laura giggling in reply. “I think I would have preferred if they were yelling,” he muttered ruefully to himself as he guessed they were talking about him. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

“That must be room service – that was quick,” Kate announced as she got up to answer the door, stumbling a little a she did so which set her and Laura off into a fit of giggles again.

 ”Harry?!” she exclaimed with surprise. “Or should I say ‘Mr Steele’ – what are you doing here? Did you bring pizza?” she added with a giggle as he looked at her quizzically.

 ”Hey Laura, look who’s come to join the party,” she laughed as Remington looked from her to Laura who was sitting on the floor barefoot surrounded by beer bottles.

 With some difficulty Laura got to her feet and tried to walk straight as she came to join Kate by the door. “Mr Steele – how nice of you to join us! Or is it Harry? I don’t know, we’re confused – care to enlighten us?” she greeted him with a drunken grin on her face.

Remington looked back and forth at the two of them and the beer bottles strewn about the room.                 “Laura? Kate? Are you two drunk? For God’s sake – it’s the middle of the afternoon!”

“Just a little tipsy Mr Steele,” Laura replied with a mischievous grin as she ran a finger down his cheek. “See you’ve driven us to drink,” she added as Kate nodded. Remington remembered the only other time he had seen Laura drunk like this, when they had been investigating a case where someone was trying to kill a divorce attorney. Laura had got drunk with a bunch of divorced women who were suspects in the case, and when she had come back to the office she had gone on a drunken rant about men, while he and Murphy carried her out to the limo as he recalled. He suspected she was about to do so again and for the first time ever he suddenly wished Murphy was there with him.

 “So are you two friends or something now?” Remington asked incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Us girls have got to stick together - especially when we have in so much in common Harry,” Kate replied, trying not to slur her words.

“That’s right. You men have no idea what you put us through!” Laura added as she held onto the door frame to steady herself and poked him in the chest.

He then noticed Kate was staring intently at his ears. “Is there something wrong with my ears Kate?” he asked, feeling a bit perturbed. This situation was becoming more bizarre by the second.

“Nah.. just checking to see if they were burning,” she retorted with a cheeky grin as both she & Laura burst out laughing again. Remington looked decidedly uncomfortable as he realised they’d been sitting there for hours getting drunk together and talking about him – heaven knows what they’d told each other!

“Thanks,” he replied dryly, giving Kate a withering look.

 “Oh Mr Steele c’mon don’t be so serious – here come and sit down and have a drink,” Laura said as she pulled him into the room and pushed him into a chair and handed him a beer. “Let’s have some fun!” she exclaimed as she plonked herself on his lap, subconsciously trying to ‘lay her claim’ to him in front of Kate.

Kate put a hand up and said a little awkwardly, “Hey I’m supposed to be the rock star here but even I’m not into that kinky threesome stuff so I’ll leave you guys to it,” as she went to walk somewhat unsteadily to the door, thinking ruefully, I guess it’s payback time for Laura now.

“Laura, this is neither the time nor the place. Let me take you home,” Remington stated adamantly as he got up so abruptly that she almost fell off his lap onto the floor.

“Good idea,” she replied huskily as she got up and put her arms around him. ”Anyway it’s your hotel room Kate,” she pointed out.

“Oh yeah that’s right – why am I leaving?” Kate replied with a laugh. If the situation wasn’t so bizarre it would be funny, Remington thought to himself.

“So is it my turn now? Such stamina Mr Steele – two women in less than 24 hours,” Laura went on with a seductive smile as she tried to undo his tie.

“Laura…please,” he protested as he caught her hands in his, very much aware that Kate was still in the room – Laura was too, but part of her didn’t care _._

“Oh Mr Steele you don’t have to beg,” she laughed then whispered in his ear, ”I’ll let you in on a little secret – I’m a bit drunk so you’re onto a sure thing,” as she winked devilishly at him and begun nibbling on his ear.

“Yes well I can see you are more than a bit drunk Laura. I think I need to get you home to bed,” he replied as he tried to extract himself from her.

“Finally!” she exclaimed dramatically as Kate, despite herself, tried not to laugh.

“To sleep it off,” he qualified his statement as he shook his head thinking ruefully, why did she have to be drunk to act like this?

“C’mon Laura,” he added as he picked up her shoes & handbag for her and practically dragged her to the door. “Kate – you should probably sleep it off too,” he stated a little awkwardly as she watched him, still trying to wipe a silly grin off her face.

”Since when are you so prim & proper Harry?” she replied, then added with a laugh, “Have fun you two. Hey Laura, just remember – ‘twenty’,” as she winked conspiratorially at Laura.

Laura put a finger to her nose and winked back at Kate as Remington pulled her out the door. “What did that mean – ‘twenty’?” he asked her, somewhat puzzled by her exchange with Kate.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she replied with a sly grin.

“Yes I would actually,” he stated, quite perturbed.

“Take me home and I’ll show you,” she replied with a promising look. “Or rather you can show me,” she added with a giggle.

“Rock and roll baby!” she then yelled pumping her fist in the air as he steered her down the corridor to the elevators, shaking his head at her antics.

Once they were in the elevator she started kissing him passionately, pulling him against her and despite himself he found himself responding to her as he always did. “So Mr Steele we’re finally going to tumble into bed together,” she murmured seductively, running her hands through his hair.

With every ounce of self-control he had, Remington pulled away from her and held her at arm’s length – he knew he couldn’t take advantage of her while she was drunk, even though he was very tempted to take her up on her more than willing offer.

“Laura,” he said with a wry smile,” the only tumbling you’ll be doing today is over your own feet if you don’t sober up.” A hurt look crossed Laura’s face – she was not so drunk that she wasn’t stung by his rejection.

Suddenly her mood changed dramatically as she roughly pushed him away. “Oh so you’ll fall into bed at the drop of a hat with Kate but I offer it up to you on a plate and you don’t want a bar of me! I know I’m no sexy rock star but..” she spat at him angrily as he sighed in frustration.

”Dammit Laura I’m trying to be a gentleman here,” he interrupted her before she could say anymore. “You know how much I want you but not like this, not when you’re not fully in control of your actions. When we do finally ‘tumble into bed’ as you put it, I want you to remember it,” he stated seriously, his eyes suddenly a dark cobalt blue, seeming to burn into her. “And I don’t want you to regret it in the morning,” he added sincerely, the vulnerability in his voice touching her.

Any further opportunity for conversation was halted when the elevator doors opened on a lower floor and other people got in. The two of them fell silent, both pondering his words. When the elevator opened in the lobby he handed Laura her shoes.” Here – you might want to put these on.” After she did so with a bit of effort, he took her by the arm and steered her out the door to the waiting limo.

“Fred – take us to Miss Holt’s place please,” he instructed the chauffeur as he bundled her into the back seat and got in next to her. They both sat silently for a few minutes looking out the windows, not knowing how to finish the conversation they’d been having in the elevator or even knowing if it was the right time and place to, given that Fred was also in the car. After a while Remington thought it was time to bite the bullet. “Laura I..” he started to say and then a noise stopped him. He looked over to find her fast asleep, snoring softly. A wry smile crossed his face as he put an arm around her.

When they got to her apartment building she was still asleep, so with some difficulty he carried her out of the car and up to her loft. “They really need to get a lift in this place” he thought ruefully to himself as he climbed the three flights of stairs with her in his arms. After a few attempts he managed to find her keys in her handbag which he was also juggling and got the door open. He carried her up the steps to the landing where her bed was situated and careful not to disturb her, laid her on it, taking her shoes off and pulling the covers up over her. He switched her bedside lamp on and left a glass of water and two aspirin on her bedside table, thinking she would probably need them when she eventually woke up. “Sweet dreams Laura,” he said softly with a wry smile as he watched her sleeping for a few moments. “We’ve got a lot to sort out you and I,” he sighed as he brushed her forehead with a tender kiss then left her.

He walked back down to the waiting limo. “Back to the office Mr Steele?” Fred asked.

“No Fred, I think I’ll just head home - it’s been a hell of a day.”

On the way he called Mildred to let her know neither of them would be coming back to the office. ”Hi Mildred, ah Miss Holt won’t be back in the office today – she’s shall we say, indisposed.”

“What do you mean ’indisposed’ boss? What happened? What did that Kate Kelly do to her?” Mildred demanded angrily, automatically jumping to Laura’s defence.

“Calm down Mildred – she didn’t do anything to her, except maybe help her get a hangover,” he replied.

 “What?” Mildred asked in surprise.

“When I got to Kate’s hotel room I found the two of them quite drunk and behaving like two naughty, giggling school girls,” he explained a little testily.

“They were what?” Mildred replied incredulously. This certainly was a turn of events – when Laura had left the office earlier that day Mildred could have sworn she was going to tear strips off the other woman who had reappeared in Mr Steele’s life, not get drunk with her like they were old college buddies.

“Yes my sentiments exactly Mildred,” Remington stated. “So I took Miss Holt home to bed,” he added then immediately regretted his choice of words as Mildred admonished him.

 “Oh you did huh?” she said in an accusing tone. “I never thought you’d be the sort of man who would take advantage of a drunken woman Mr Steele. Quite frankly I ‘m very disappointed in you.”

“Mildred – I’m not that sort of man,” he retorted, a bit taken aback that she would think that of him. “I meant that I took her home and put her in her bed, alone I might add, so she could sleep it off.”

“Oh I’m sorry boss,” Mildred apologised, a little ashamed that she had jumped to conclusions and thought the worst.

“Anyway I don’t think I’ll bother coming back in today either unless there’s something urgent I need to attend to,” Remington stated. “No boss that’s fine there’s nothing urgent at the moment that I can‘t take care of.”

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off too Mildred? The machine can take any calls. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thanks boss – I’ll see you then. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions and thought the worst,” she apologised again.

“Don’t worry about it Mildred - I’m getting quite used to women thinking the worst of me,” Remington sighed as he hung up the car phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura awoke later that night with a splitting headache wondering at first where she was then realising with some surprise that she was in her own bed, still fully clothed except for her shoes. She wondered for a moment how she had got there and then the events of the day (or what she could remember of them) came flooding back to her. Going to Mr Steele’s apartment in the morning to find Kate Kelly there and the hurt & anger she had felt, then the awful fight she had had with him in the office, then going to confront Kate, and then it all got a bit blurry. She remembered a lot of beer, talking & laughing with Kate and then Mr Steele arriving at Kate’s door to both her & Kate’s surprise. With more than a little embarrassment she also remembered how she had pretty much thrown herself at him, but ever the gentleman, he had politely refused her drunken advances. Of all the times she didn’t want him to be gentlemanly, she thought wryly as she ran a hand through her messed up hair. The last thing she remembered was him bundling her into the limo and getting in beside her and then she guessed she had fallen asleep.

She gathered he had carried her up here and put her to bed. As she looked around she saw the water & aspirin on her bedside table and gathered he’d left that for her too. A smile crossed her face at his thoughtful gesture, especially after some of the things she had said to him earlier that day which she knew had hurt him. As she thought that, she remembered all the other things both big & little he had done for her over the time they had known each other, all the thoughtful gestures, like the piano he had bought her to replace her grandmother’s one that she had lost when her house had burnt down. She also remembered during that dreadful time how instead of taking advantage of her vulnerable state, he had held her and comforted her, let her cry, instead of making love to her. As she remembered that night a part of her felt disappointed (as she had felt earlier that day) that he had not ‘asked the question’, but another part of her was grateful to him for giving her what she really needed then, ignoring his own needs.

Although she knew the words she longed to hear didn’t come easy to him, he had shown her countless times how much he cared for her – maybe she had just been too blind to see it she realised, too fixated on having to hear the words rather than seeing it in his actions. “Oh Laura you’ve been such a fool,” she berated herself, as tears sprang to her eyes, remembering the angry words they had both said to each other earlier that day. Had she finally pushed him away one too many times – pushed him back into the arms of his first love? Subjected him to one too many little tests? she thought desperately as she swallowed the aspirin to help with her aching head, but she knew it was no help to her aching heart.

 How long did you think he was going to wait around Laura, she thought to herself, while you made your mind up? In a moment of clarity she also realised that deep down it wasn’t him she didn’t trust, it was herself. Didn’t trust herself to risk her heart again. But maybe some people are worth the risk, the little voice inside her head said to her.

She also suddenly realised that her fears may have inadvertently led to the thing she feared the most - losing him, and then another thought sprang into her head – why had he turned up at Kate’s hotel room that afternoon? Was he there looking for her or had he gone to see Kate? How can I compete with a rock star? she though desperately to herself. But she also knew their connection went much deeper than that. Kate shared a history with him and had a lot in common with him as well – both orphans, both Irish, both had lived on the streets of Brixton, helping each other to survive. Kate had known and loved him when he was just ‘Harry’, before he became all the other personas he had adopted during his life, including the one Laura had given him, and she had obviously meant a great deal to him at one point in his life. Laura wondered how she could possibly compete against all that.

In an attempt to take her mind off her troubled thoughts, she got out of bed & made herself a sandwich, forcing herself to eat although she didn’t have much of an appetite. She flicked on the tv as a distraction but when a commercial for the upcoming rock concert came on and Kate’s face came on the screen she switched it off and shook her head wryly. As much as she didn’t want to, she had to admit that there was something about Kate that was so goddamn likeable, Unlike some rock stars there was no superficial pretence to her or diva like attitude – she was instead down to earth and called a spade a spade. In fact, if the circumstances had been different she could easily see herself being friends with someone like Kate. Since Bernice had left to move to New York she had missed that female companionship – someone to have a few drinks and a laugh with, tell her innermost secrets to.

Though she got on well with Mildred it just wasn’t the same due to their age difference – she thought of Mildred more like a dear aunt or almost a mother figure at times. Sure she had female friends, like her old college friends from 4 East at Stanford, but they were either married with children or busy with their own careers as much as she was, so she didn’t get to see them as much as she would have liked. Though her ‘bonding session’ with Kate had started off a little awkwardly, by the end of it they were chatting & laughing like they were old friends, although she knew that was probably partly due to the amount of alcohol they had both consumed. Kate had also given her several insights into the man she called Remington Steele and his background, something Laura knew she didn’t have to do.

As she thought about Kate she also thought about his other former lovers, Felicia and Anna and when they had re-entered his life. Felicia he hadn’t spoken much about as it was still early on in their relationship when she’d reappeared – he’d just told her that as well as being lovers they had been partners-in-crime for a while. She remembered with more than a little hurt how he had initially shut her out when Anna had come back into his life as he tried to process the fact that she was actually still alive when he’d thought she’d drowned.  

And now Kate, his first love, had come back into his life. How many more were there? she thought with a rueful shake of her head. At least he’d been honest with her about Kate though – he’d told her pretty much everything there was to tell. That’s got to count for something, the little voice in her head told her – the fact he wanted to be open and honest with her. Why was she so afraid of his past? she wondered. Hell, we all have a past, she realised. He’d coped okay with Wilson coming back into her life, albeit briefly. But I didn’t sleep with Wilson when our paths crossed again, the other little voice in her head argued, feeling that wave of jealousy again.

Her mind then kept going back over all that Kate had told her, especially when she had told her that Remington (or Harry as Kate still called him) loved her. She was afraid to believe it and after what she had said to him earlier that day when they’d fought she wondered if he did in fact love her, was that still the case? She briefly considered calling him but she didn’t really know what she’d say, so she decided against it, knowing she would have to face him tomorrow at any rate.

Instead she had a shower to freshen up a bit then went back to bed, her head still pounding. She slept fitfully and when she finally fell into a deep sleep she dreamt of him...

She first dreamt she was back in the Mexican restaurant with the women who’d been suspects in the Malcolm Marcall case they had investigated a couple of years back, when she & Mr Steele had gone undercover as the Pepplers, a married couple contemplating divorce. That had been the last time that she had got drunk like she’d done earlier today with Kate _._ Instead of Margaritas and vodka though as they had actually drunk on that occasion, in the dream they were drinking beers like she’d done with Kate earlier that day. She recognised the three blonde women she was with – Janet, Angela & Megan but instead of the brunette woman, Beth, the one who’d ended up getting back with her husband, another brunette, Kate in fact, was sitting next to her. The women sipped their beers while they shared their stories of how their exes had done them wrong. “I can top that,” Kate remarked after Megan had shared her story. “How about giving everything to a guy, and I mean _everything_ ,” she said with a meaningful look, ”only to have him leave you with just a note? Didn’t even have the guts to break up with me to my face – after all we’d meant to each other. He just disappears!” The other women, Laura included, nodded sympathetically.

 “And then after 14 years our paths cross again and he thinks he can just flash that smile of his and twinkle his blue eyes at me and get me into bed again. And here is stupid me falling for it, thinking there’s a chance we could get back together. But oh no, he’d conveniently forgotten to tell me he’s actually in love with someone else – called me her name even! Can you believe that?? Well good luck to her I say – she’s gonna need it! ‘Cos he’ll do the same thing to her eventually – once he gets what he wants he’ll be gone like the wind. God if he were here he’d probably quote a bloody movie reference!” Kate laughed bitterly, as despite herself Laura laughed in the dream too.

With that the man in question walked into the restaurant, accompanied by Malcom Marcall. “Oh my goodness, what is that with Marcall and is it taken yet?” Megan exclaimed in admiration as she spied Remington.

“That’s Rem…Robert,” Laura stated as she looked at him, correcting herself quickly, in reference to his undercover name of Bob, as she had done that day. “My ex,, my ex to be” she added as she stared longingly at him. “He’s mine. You can’t have him – not yet”. She murmured the words aloud in her sleep.

At that Kate looked at her with a sly grin. “I’ve got news for you honey – he was mine first. And I’ve already had him – many a time. Just the other night in fact,” she taunted her.

Unlike what had happened in reality when he’d walked out of the restaurant with Marcall, in the dream Remington came up to the table. “Ladies,” he greeted them with a dazzling smile as they all looked at him adoringly, falling for his charm.

“Robert…what are you doing here?” Laura greeted him, still trying to keep up the cover.

He looked at her quizzically. “Sorry do I know you?”

Laura looked at him in shock & anger. “What do you mean ‘do you know me’? Of course you know me – I gave you your name for God’s sake!” she yelled at him furiously.

“And what name’s that?” he shot back at her. “Not my real one that’s for sure. Isn’t that right Kate?”

“That’s right Harry,” Kate agreed with a knowing smile. With that he grabbed Kate and pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately.

When they finally drew apart (which seemed like forever to Laura) he turned to Laura, his expression cold. “How long did you expect me to wait around for Laura? Like I said earlier today, I’m a flesh and blood man and I need a flesh and blood woman who’s not afraid to show me how she feels about me. You’re the one who just wanted a professional relationship after all,” his words stung her as his intense blue eyed gaze seemed to bore right through her. With that he walked out of the restaurant with Kate, their arms around each other.

 “No.. he’s mine. You can’t have him!” Laura cried out in in her dream, repeating her earlier words, startling herself awake as she did so. She looked around in the darkness, realising to her relief that it had just been a bad dream but it had seemed so real – too real for her liking.

She tossed & turned for a while before falling back to sleep and dreaming of him again. This time she was alone with him in the dream. They were in the hotel elevator as they had been that afternoon but this time when she started kissing & caressing him he didn’t hold her off. Instead he hit the Emergency Stop button and pressed her urgently up against the wall of the elevator, his hands & mouth ravishing her, their pent up passion for each other finally overflowing. In her dream she was bolder than she’d ever been with him, unbuttoning his shirt with an urgency that surprised both him and herself, as he did the same to her blouse. His hands found her breasts that ached for his touch as her hands did their own exploring, trailing through the thick hair on his chest before coming to rest on his belt buckle. “Oh Laura,” he groaned as her hand travelled lower over his very evident arousal, and his did the same to her, running up her leg under her skirt, touching her where she needed him most.

She moaned in her sleep, then an insistent ringing noise interrupted her dream. In her sleep haze she first thought it was the alarm going off in the elevator as she let out a frustrated cry at the interruption. She then came out of the dream and awoke to find it was the phone ringing next to her bed. Her heart was still racing and she could feel her face was flushed from the erotic nature of her dream, a fact another part of her body was also reminding her of.

She fumbled for the phone. “Hello..” she said sleepily into the receiver.

To her embarrassment the object of her fantasy was on the other end. “Morning Laura – sorry to wake you but I figured you may have failed to set your alarm last night”, Remington greeted her as he heard the sleep in her voice, his voice doing something to her already aroused body as she felt herself blushing. She was suddenly glad he wasn’t there to see her reaction.

 “Ah no I hadn’t set it.. thanks for the wake up call,” she replied hurriedly. He went on, his voice suddenly serious.

“I’ve just had a call from Miles Walker – there’s been another accident. Unfortunately someone got hurt this time.”

“Who?” Laura asked, suddenly awake.

“Johnny Cole – a light fell on the stage while he was rehearsing, clipped him on the head. He’s in hospital with a nasty concussion. No serious damage luckily but he won’t be able to perform at the concert. Miles wants us over there as soon as possible. How about I swing by and pick you up in about half an hour or so?”

“Okay I’ll see you then,” Laura replied as she said goodbye and hung up the phone, wondering how she was going to be able to face him.

She quickly jumped out of bed grimacing a bit as the sudden movement jarred her still aching head, courtesy of the amount of alcohol she’d imbibed the day before with Kate. She hopped in the shower flicking on the radio in the bathroom as she did so. “Now folks here’s ‘ _Baby Don’t Change Your Mind’_ from Gladys Knight to start your morning off with KROT,” the announcer’s voice said.

As Laura listened to the lyrics of the song she tried to blink back her tears, but a few managed to escape and trickled down her cheeks where they were washed away by the water.

_Your ex is back in town_

_What you gonna do when she comes around_

_And she starts going through her act_

_Will she make you change your act_

_Will your love for me remain intact_

_Or will you run to her_

_Baby, my love is on the line_

_Baby, don’t change your mind, don’t change it_

_Be strong and leave the past behind_

_Baby don’t change your mind_

_Don’t change it, don’t you change it._

Trying to compose herself, knowing she’d have to face him shortly, she got out of the shower and quickly got dressed and did her hair and makeup, doing her best to cover up her red, puffy eyes. She was just finishing up when she heard her doorbell buzz. “Icy calm Holt”, she told herself as she took a deep breath then went to answer it.

“Morning Laura,” Remington greeted her, as she tried to tear her eyes away from him. He was dressed in a navy suit and tie with a sky blue shirt that matched those gorgeous eyes of his. She was momentarily reminded of the dream she’s been having about him earlier that morning when he’d rung and could feel a blush starting to colour her cheeks.

 “Morning Mr Steele,” she replied a little hurriedly, the two of them feeling a bit awkward after the day before and all that had happened. “I’ll just grab my handbag,” she added in an attempt to get away from his intent gaze as he nodded, wondering if he’d imagined the blush he’s seen on her face and what had caused it. He gathered she was feeling a bit embarrassed about her rather intoxicated antics the day before.

They walked down to the awaiting Auburn in silence. Remington opened the car door for her and closed it quite firmly, the noise causing Laura to wince a bit. He tried to hide the smirk that was starting to cross his face. “How’s the head?’” he asked as she put her sunglasses on and he started the engine and revved it a little for good measure.

“Just peachy thanks,” she replied between gritted teeth, the noise of the engine rattling her head as he averted his gaze so she wouldn’t see the grin on his face.

“I thought you’d sworn off alcohol Laura,” he couldn’t help reminding her in reference to a conversation they’d had during the Marcall case.

“So did I,” she muttered ruefully as she rubbed her forehead. They were silent for a few moments as they drove along then she said quietly, “Thank you for leaving me the aspirin and the water and for.. taking me home yesterday.” 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, his tone somewhat clipped.

She realised they had a lot to sort out after what they’d said to each other yesterday, not to mention her drunken behaviour. ‘Crazy Laura’s’ got me into trouble again she thought ruefully. She hesitated for a moment then bit the bullet. “I think I owe you an apology for yesterday.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what part of yesterday in particular she was referring to. Quite frankly it had been a hell of a day – one he preferred to forget. “I… I said some things that I didn’t mean in the heat of the moment. And then there’s the way I behaved at the hotel,” She focused her gaze on her feet, not being able to bring herself to look him in the eye.

“Yes well I can’t say the way you behaved at the hotel was ah.. all bad,” he quipped, trying to lighten the tension between them somewhat as despite herself, a small smile crossed Laura’s face. He then took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her intently. “I guess we both said some things we regret saying,” he confessed, a muscle working in his cheek.

Laura hesitated then asked, her voice quiet, ”Why did you walk out like that yesterday?” His doing that had brought to the fore all of her old fears and insecurities, borne out of her painful memories of first her father, then Wilson walking out on her. For a dreadful moment when he’d stormed out of her office so angrily the day before she’d wondered if he was coming back. Granted, he had come back, but still, it had really thrown her.

Remington blew out an exasperated sigh. “I thought it best to leave before I said anything else I might regret. “

“Like what? Hadn’t you said enough already?” she snapped as she pushed her sunglasses on top of her head to glare at him, her insecurities getting the better of her.

Remington clenched his jaw. He really didn’t want to get into this with her now, given they would be at their destination shortly. Plus he was tired of fighting with her. “Hadn’t I said enough? What about you? You said so yourself you said some things you didn’t mean in the heat of the moment. Do you really want to get into this now Laura?’ he retorted angrily.

 “It’s as good a time as any” she shot back at him, her temper rising to match his.

“I came back didn’t I?” he stated in frustration.

“Did you?” she countered, her furious gaze boring into him.

 Her response puzzled him. “What do you mean Laura?”

She paused for a moment, trying to work up the courage to ask him the question that had been torturing her since the day before, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. “Who did you come back for?” the question was on her lips, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. “I...it doesn’t matter,” she started but then chickened out.

“Of course it bloody matters,” he exploded, then added, in a softer tone, almost pleading with her, “Talk to me Laura,.”

This has got to be a first, Laura thought to herself, him wanting to talk and I don’t have anything to say. Remington pulled the car over outside Miles’ office, switched off the engine and turned to look at her. He reached out a hand to tilt her face up to his, the tender gesture bringing a tear to her eye. ”Laura?” he asked gently.

“You’re right – I don’t think we should get into this right now,” she replied hurriedly, putting her sunglasses back on so he wouldn’t see her tears, the strength of her emotions starting to overwhelm her a bit. She pulled away from him and got out of the car.

”Fine – have it your way,” he muttered in frustration as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and followed her into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Miles greeted the two detectives as his secretary ushered them into his office. He then filled them in on what had happened to Johnny Cole. He noticed Laura rubbing her head from time to time. ”Are you okay Miss Holt?” he asked.

”Yes, yes I’m fine thanks – just a bit of a headache,” she explained hurriedly, not wanting to admit she was suffering from a hangover.

“Hmm,” Miles replied, not entirely convinced. ”That seems to be going around this morning – Kate appears to have the same ailment. Hope it’s not something in the air. There’s some coffee in the kitchen down the corridor if you need it,” he added with a smile.

“Thanks I might take you up on that,” she excused herself.

She found Kate in the kitchen wearing sunglasses and helping herself to a cup of coffee as well. “Morning Kate,” Laura greeted her somewhat sheepishly.

“Morning Laura,” Kate replied as she pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, revealing her rather bloodshot eyes, then added with a rueful grin, ”You look how I feel.”

Laura grinned just as ruefully at her. “I will never touch alcohol again,” she vowed as Kate nodded and laughed.

“That was quite a session we had yesterday, I can’t remember the last time I got drunk like that,” Kate admitted. She was quiet for a moment then not really knowing why, asked seemingly casually, “So um.. how was the rest of your day?”, thinking to herself, are you a glutton for punishment or what?

Laura guessed what she was referring to and she laughed a little regretfully. “Rather disappointing I’m afraid. Mr Steele was a perfect gentleman. The only thing I woke up with this morning was a hangover,” she sighed, then added as she looked at Kate, “At least one of us got lucky.”

“It’s not a competition Laura,” Kate retorted.

“Isn’t it?” Laura asked. At the look that crossed Kate’s face which she quickly tried to hide, Laura regretted her words. She realised after their conversation yesterday that this situation wasn’t exactly easy for Kate either and that she was hurting too. “Sorry.. that was out of line,” Laura apologised. “I guess I’m just .. frustrated,” she ran a hand through her hair and then with a half laugh added, “In more ways than one.”

“Look Laura I know this isn’t exactly the easiest of situations. I meant what I said yesterday though – I’m not going to stand in your way,” Kate stated seriously. ”I know I’m probably the last person you want relationship advice from but it seems to me your fight isn’t with me Laura, it’s with yourself.”

Laura looked at her & realised she was right. “If you want him, you’ve got to let him know,” Kate stated simply as she gave the other woman a meaningful look.

Laura sighed. “You’re right. I just don’t know if it’s too late,” she confessed as Kate looked at her somewhat puzzled. “Why would you think that?”

Laura hesitated for a moment then went on. “Before I fronted up to your hotel room yesterday Mr Steele and I had some words shall we say,not all of them pleasant.” She grimaced at the memory of their furious argument, the things said in the heat of the moment that had wounded them both. “Didn’t you wonder why he turned up at your hotel room yesterday?” she asked the question that had been tormenting her since yesterday, which had manifested itself in the first dream she’d had the night before.

Kate stopped at that – she hadn’t really given it that much thought. ”I just thought he must have found out where you’d gone and was afraid we’d be having an all out cat fight or something and came to stop it,” she answered truthfully. Unbeknowns to both of them at that stage, that was exactly the reason.

“Perhaps,” Laura acknowledged that that may have been the case. But her mind was working overtime, her old doubts and fears starting to niggle at her again. “But there is another possibility – that he came there to see you,” she stated trying to blink back the jealous tears that sprang to her eyes. ”After some of the things I said to him yesterday I could hardly blame him,” she confessed, her voice cracking a bit as she focused on the floor, unable to look at Kate.

Kate stood there silent for a moment or two – that possibility hadn’t entered her head at all. As far as she was concerned she & Harry were over – she had resigned herself to the fact that he had moved on and that it was no use trying to live in the past. But then she thought if he was upset maybe he just needed someone to talk to and that’s why he’d turned up there. Despite everything that had happened she still cared about him & she realised she would have offered him an ear if he needed it, but that was all she’d be offering. She doubted he would have turned up with anything else in mind as she had made it very clear to him that that wouldn’t happen again.

”I don’t really think he..,” Kate went to reply but Laura put a hand up to stop her.

“Looks like he needs to make a choice between his present and his past,” she stated seriously.

“Laura – I think he made his choice a long time ago when he left me,” Kate said, the hurt showing in her voice.

“But what if he’s changed his mind?” Laura countered. Kate paused, not allowing herself to get her hopes up and entertain that possibility.

“Well there’s only one way to find out – why don’t you just ask him?” Kate challenged her.

Laura was silent for a moment then looked at the other woman. “Because maybe I’m scared what the answer will be,” she admitted.

Just then the man in question walked into the room. “Ah there you two are,” Remington greeted them a little awkwardly, as it seemed he’d interrupted their conversation which he suspected was about him again. “Miles thought you might have got lost Laura,” he stated with a grin. “Shall we?” he motioned to the door.

 “Harry,” Kate greeted him a little sheepishly as she grabbed her coffee and went to walk past him.

“Morning Kate – how’s the head? As good as Laura’s I’m betting. What’s with the sunglasses? Going for that real rock star look are we?” he quipped with a grin. He couldn’t help having a little fun at their expense, especially considering the fun they’d no doubt had at his expense the day before, but by the filthy look Kate gave him he realised she didn’t find his remark very funny.

“ _Pog moth oin_ Harry,” she swore at him in Gaelic as he looked at her with a mixture of shock and irritation as he immediately understood what she’d said to him - he knew she only reverted to their native tongue (as did he) when she was feeling particularly emotional.

Almost like a reflex action, he muttered “ _Gabh suas ort fein_ Kate” a little angrily back at her, also in their native tongue, his voice lapsing back into an Irish brogue, recalling some of the arguments they’d had when they were younger, his eyes flashing blue fire at her as she returned the look and stormed out.

“What was that all about - what did she say to you? I gather that was Gaelic?” Laura asked, somewhat perplexed.

Remington nodded and looked a little uncomfortable as he explained, “She told me in no uncertain terms to kiss a certain part of her anatomy.”

Laura looked somewhat shocked, although she had to admit she also found it a little amusing. “And what did you say to her?”

“Trust me you don’t want to know. What’s got into her anyway?” he asked Laura, shaking his head.

 At this a furious look crossed Laura’s face. “You’re seriously asking me that? Well I could say something crude Mr Steele but I’ll let you figure it out,” she spat at him as she gave him a meaningful look then she stormed out as well and he suddenly realised what she was getting at. Good on you sport, you managed to piss off two women in under a minute – that’s got to be a record, even for you, he berated himself.

He shook his head and sighed then went to follow them both down the corridor. ”Ladies!” he called out to them as both Laura & Kate reluctantly stopped and whirled around to face him.

“What?!” they both demanded angrily. He put his hands up in mock surrender as the two of them looked ready to wring his neck - he knew better than to mess with two temperamental women who were nursing hangovers.

“Look I know this situation isn’t ideal.. for any of us,” he stated a little uncomfortably. “But if we’re going to work together to solve this case we need to put our personal feelings aside for the time being,” he went on, amazing himself as he did so. God I sound like Laura, he thought wryly.

Laura looked at him in surprise. She was normally the one putting the case before personal feelings, not him, in fact hadn’t he accused her of always doing that just the day before?

Kate also looked at him and relented with a sigh. “You’re right. I want to get to the bottom of this as much as you two do – Johnny’s a friend of mine, this is personal now,” she stated determinedly.

Laura nodded in agreement. “Good – let’s get to work then shall we?” Remington stated as the three of them went back to Miles’s office.

Miles explained what had happened to Johnny. “Did you see anything Kate?” Laura asked.

Kate nodded. “We were due to rehearse after Johnny and his band so a few of us were waiting back stage. A couple of roadies were working the lights.”

“Do you remember who?” Remington asked.

“Yeah there was Steve our main lighting guy and a new guy – I think his name’s Derek.”

“New guy?’ Laura asked with interest.

“Yes we’ve put on some new crew for the festival – Los Angeles locals mainly,” Miles explained.

“Can we get a list of them?” Laura asked as he nodded.

“So what happened just before the light fell?’ Remington asked.

“Steve came back down, I guess Derek was still up there. Johnny was centre stage doing his encore song and then bang – down came the light. Johnny was lucky it only knocked him out – those things are pretty heavy,” Kate explained.

“Did you see Derek afterwards?” Laura asked. Kate shook her head.

“No .. once the light came down we all ran onto the stage to see if Johnny was okay. It was pretty much chaos after that so I don’t know where Derek went.”

Laura & Remington exchanged a glance. “Looks like we may have a suspect,” Laura announced as Remington agreed with a nod.


	8. Chapter 8

When Remington couldn’t reach Kate by phone in her hotel room the next day he decided to go to the hotel. He wanted to talk to her - he felt bad about how they had left things the other day and they hadn’t had an opportunity to talk alone since. After their somewhat heated exchange in Gaelic the day before he knew she was still angry at him. He felt he owed it to her to try & explain. When he got to her room he found one of the hotel maids just coming out of it.

  
“You after Miss O’Casey?” she asked as he nodded.

  
“She just went for a swim in the hotel pool – it’s on the third floor,” she informed him as he thanked her.

  
“A swim? Kate?” he thought curiously. He didn’t even know she could swim.

  
Kate was so engrossed in her laps that she didn’t notice him come into the pool area. She had the pool to herself and that was how she liked it – swimming laps helped her relax and allowed her time to think, and she had a lot of thinking to do.

  
He stood there watching her for a while wondering if she was ever going to stop, thinking to himself ‘Is she training for the Olympics or something?’ Finally she stopped at one end, pulling her goggles off and looked up with surprise to see him standing there holding her towel out for her.

  
“Harry? What are you doing here?” she asked as she hopped out of the pool. He couldn’t help but admire her somewhat curvaceous body clad in a wet, figure hugging swim suit. He handed her the towel whilst trying to avert his gaze as she wrapped it round herself.

  
“I didn’t know you were a swimmer Kate,” he stated with a grin, trying to keep it casual.  
“Oh there’s a few things you don’t know about me Harry,” she replied somewhat cryptically. “I never had much need for it back in the day. It helps me think,” she added as she looked at him.  
“And what were you thinking about?” he asked.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she retorted a little testily.  
“Yes I would actually,” he shot back, his blue eyed gaze fixed on her.  
“You haven’t answered my question Harry – why are you here?” she demanded in an attempt to change the subject, starting to get a little angry. She had been mulling over the events of the past couple of days as much as Laura had, and one revelation in particular had got her thinking and as a result had got her somewhat riled.  
“I didn’t like the way we left things the other day. I wanted to talk,” he admitted.  
Kate sighed, a trace of bitterness in her voice. “What do you want me to say Harry? Thanks – it was fun?”  
“Kate I’m serious,” he stated in a frustrated tone.  
“So am I,” she retorted. “Laura let me in on an interesting little tidbit the other day – the fact that you two haven’t slept together yet.”  
He looked at her with shock – he couldn’t believe Laura had revealed something so personal to none other than his old girlfriend! “What the bloody hell didn’t you two talk about during your little binge session?” he demanded, starting to get a little angry himself.  
“Not much” she shot back at him. “So tell me Harry, was I just in the right place at the right time the other night? You haven’t been getting any from her so you were feeling horny and thought oh good ole Katie will do for a shag?” she threw at him, her hurt fuelling her anger.  
“No, of course not..” he protested but she was on a roll.  
”How long has it been then – since you slept with someone? I gather you’ve had no shortage of female company – even if Laura hasn’t shared your bed I’m sure plenty of others have.”  
He avoided her gaze, looking rather uncomfortable. “I’ve dated here and there and had plenty of offers believe me, but I haven’t slept with anyone for around two and a half, almost three years I guess .. well except for the other night of course,” he stated honestly.  
“Are you kidding me? You Harry?” Kate said in disbelief, remembering what his libido had been like when he was younger. Granted he wasn’t a teenager anymore but a good looking man like him with his obvious sex appeal, to not have slept with anyone in that long? It was unbelievable! “What, have you taken a vow of celibacy or something?” Kate asked incredulously.  
“Something like that,” he muttered between gritted teeth “and a lot of cold showers,” he added ruefully.  
“God you have got it bad for her don’t you,” Kate observed, shaking her head.  
He suddenly felt uncomfortable – she was hitting too close to the mark. To deflect attention away from himself he said “Well unless you’ve taken up acting as well as singing I was under the impression that I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the other night – you were the one who came to my door remember,” he pointed out, giving her a meaningful look. He had her there & she knew it.  
“That’s not the point,” she went to argue.  
“Isn’t it?” he countered. “How about I ask you the same question Kate?” he threw at her, angry that she had more or less accused him of just using her for sex. “How long has it been for you? I suppose that’s a silly question – you’re a rock star after all. I guess you’ve got no shortage of men hanging around, fawning all over you,” he said a little bitterly, realising with some surprise that the thought made him a little jealous, after all he had been her first.  
A wry smile crossed Kate’s face. “Not as many as you might think,” she replied ruefully. “Not ones I’m interested in anyway. Oh there’s plenty interested in the image or the fame & fortune but interested in me for me, not so many,” she said as a somewhat bitter look momentarily crossed her face.  
“So are you saying there haven’t been other men in your life Kate?” he asked curiously.  
”Oh there’s been a few – no one recently though.”  
“You didn’t answer my question – how long has it been for you then?” he pressed her.  
She looked a bit uncomfortable then replied quietly, “Three and a half, almost four years I guess.”  
Now it was Remington’s turn to be shocked, finding it hard to believe coming from an attractive, passionate woman such as Kate. “Seriously?” he asked.  
“I’ve been busy,” she replied a little defensively.  
“What – too busy to have a personal life? What is it with you women and your careers – putting that above everything else!” he retorted in exasperation, as he suddenly wondered if he were talking about her or Laura and realised he could be talking about both of them.  
At this Kate bristled a bit, a wave of anger & resentment towards him washing over her as she thought of how different her life may have been if he hadn’t left her 14 years ago. “I haven’t put my career above everything else, quite the opposite in fact. I’ve been busy rai…” she exploded but stopped herself before she finished the sentence, not ready to reveal all her secrets to him, not like this, in the middle of a fight.  
He looked at her puzzled, getting the distinct impression that she was keeping something from him. “What were you going to say?” he demanded.  
“Forget it,” she mumbled. “Look I don’t want to fight with you Harry,” she sighed.  
“I don’t want to fight either Kate,” he relented.  
“I guess I just needed to know if the other night meant anything to you,” she said, her voice barely a whisper, focusing her gaze on the ground as she couldn’t bear to look at him.  
He gently lifted her chin up to face him. “Of course it did,” he said softly. “I don’t think it was a coincidence that I chose to break my ‘vow of celibacy’ as you put it with you eh?” he said, his crooked grin crossing his face.  
She nodded silently, blinking back her tears. “Even though it’s been a while for me too it wasn’t just physical for me either Harry – not with you,” she admitted as she looked at him intently.  
“But even so, it’s not enough is it? For either of us,” she went on, resigned to the fact. “I won’t be someone’s second choice – not even yours Harry,” she stated adamantly.  
”I wouldn’t expect you to,” he replied with a wry smile as he ran a hand through his hair. “Oh Katie.. if our paths had crossed again four or so years ago things might have been different,” he admitted with a sigh.  
“But they didn’t and maybe that’s for a reason Harry,” Kate stated perceptively.  
“Maybe so Katie, maybe so,” he agreed with a smile.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about Laura the other night Harry?” Kate asked, after a moment’s hesitation..  
He sighed in exasperation. “To tell you the truth, I didn’t really know how to explain our relationship. It confuses the hell out of me most days so I didn’t even know where to start” he confessed. “I guess we’re more than friends or business partners, but exactly how much more I don’t really know sometimes. A few months ago we were in Cannes and it was just one disaster after another relationship wise and then Laura suggested we step back from our personal relationship and just have a professional one which I rather reluctantly agreed to.”  
“Seems like that’s not what either of you want,” Kate stated, giving him a knowing look as he nodded. “Looks like you & Laura have some things you need to work out Harry,” she added sincerely. Despite everything, at the end of the day she wanted him to be happy.  
“Don’t I know it,” he admitted ruefully. ”But, well .. this is my life now...Laura’s my life now,” he added, his eyes searching hers for understanding.  
“I know,” she stated her voice barely a whisper.  
”I’m sorry there can’t be more between us again Katie,” he said sincerely.  
”Me too,” she replied with a half-hearted smile.  
”To be perfectly honest there was another reason I didn’t tell you about Laura – I guess I just wanted to remember for a moment what it was like back when we were those two kids in London. For what it’s worth, part of me doesn’t regret the other night,” he admitted with a smile.  
“Part of me doesn’t regret it either,” Kate echoed his sentiments, as despite herself a smile crossed her face as well.  
“So…still friends?” he asked hopefully. They had been friends before becoming lovers and that bond was strong.  
“Always,” she confirmed with a smile. “I’m sorry I told you to kiss my ass yesterday,” she apologised with a laugh as he laughed as well, in reference to what she had said to him in Gaelic.  
”And I’m sorry I told you to piss off,” he replied with a grin.  
They gave each other a quick hug then Kate said, ”Anyway I’ve got a sound check to get to and I’m sure there’s somewhere you need to be,” trying to sound casual while she swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing it wasn’t with her, as Remington nodded.  
“So I guess we’ll be seeing each other around while you’re still on the case,” she added.  
“Yes I guess we will,” he replied with a smile as he planted a kiss on her cheek & then they bade each other farewell and went their separate ways.  
Unbeknowns to either of them a press photographer had snuck into the pool area unseen by either of them while they had been talking. While he hadn’t been able to hear their conversation from his hiding spot, his telephoto lens had allowed him to zoom up on them. Despite Kate’s best efforts to remain anonymous the photographer had managed to track her & some of the other artists appearing at the festival to the hotel. He had managed to find out which maid was responsible for making up her room every day & had promised to pay her handsomely if she tipped him off to any possible ‘photo-worthy’ opportunities involving Kate Kelly.  
The maid had recognised the man who had come to Kate’s room earlier looking for her as the famous detective, Remington Steele, and she had quickly found the photographer down in the lobby where he’d been hanging around trying to look inconspicuous. “Ooh these shots are going to make me a pretty penny,” he thought to himself as he snuck back out of the pool area after Remington and Kate had both left. He’d been thinking there might be some case Kate Kelly was involved in that the detective was investigating but he had discovered something else entirely – were they involved with each other? he thought to himself, wondering if he’d just uncovered the scoop of the year!


	9. Chapter 9

_Later that day.._

“I just found this in my office,” Miles said with concern to Kate and the two detectives as he handed the note to Steele to read. A worried look crossed Remington’s face as he read it and ran a hand through his hair. He blew out a breath and then handed it to Laura who also read it with concern. She then handed it back to Miles.

 “What does it say?” Kate asked, puzzled by their reactions and the fact they hadn’t passed it to her to read.

Miles shot her a worried look. “It’s nothing Kate,” he replied hurriedly not wanting to worry her.

“Miles…I think she needs to know,” Laura stated seriously as she exchanged a look with Remington.

Now Kate was starting to worry. ”Need to know what?” she demanded.

With some reluctance Miles handed her the note. It was composed of cut out letters like a ransom note, it’s message clear. A look of shock and anger crossed her face as she read it.

“ _Poor ole Johnny got a bump to his head,_

_KK’s next then she’ll be dead_

_Time to settle an old score_

_She won’t make it to her encore.”_

“Well whoever sent this can’t write lyrics to save their life,” she stated wryly, trying to put on a brave front in order to hide the stab of fear she suddenly felt. Remington gave her a somewhat frustrated look, thinking she wasn’t taking the threat seriously.

“Any idea who would want you dead?” Laura asked as Kate shook her head, although she thought ruefully, the thought probably crossed your mind a few days ago.

 “ _The Fan_ – Lauren Bacall, James Garner, Paramount,1981,” Remington suddenly rattled off as they all looked at him, Kate rolling her eyes. She had to bite her tongue, (so as not to reveal his true identity to Miles), to stop herself from saying, “Seriously Harry – do you still quote movie titles all the time?”

Miles looked puzzled. “What Mr Steele?”

“Ah Mr Steele often uses movie references to help solve a case,” Laura explained as Kate looked at him a little incredulously.

Ignoring Kate’s look he went on. “A deranged fan starts picking people off around the star he’s obsessed with and ultimately tries to kill her.”

“Thanks - that makes me feel so much better,” Kate replied a little sarcastically.

“He does have a point Kate – have you received any strange fan mail lately or gifts or anything like that?” Laura asked.

“No, not at all. Since I dropped out of the music scene a while back I don’t get a lot of fan mail anymore,” Kate replied.

 “Well who would want to kill you then?” Remington demanded, his concern for her welfare showing.

 “I don’t know,” she replied in frustration.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Miles asked the question they were all thinking.

“It’s simple – Kate pulls out of the concert. It’s too dangerous to risk it,” Remington stated emphatically.

“But on the other hand, if she does that how are we going to catch our would be killer?” Laura pointed out. “We might be able to catch them in the act before they can do her any harm.”

“Hey don’t I get a say in this? It is my life we’re talking about!” Kate butted in a little angrily.

“Of course – sorry,” Laura apologised as Remington nodded.

Kate was silent for a moment then stated adamantly, “I’ve never been one to back down from a fight and I’m not about to start now. No two bit loony with some grudge against me is going to scare me out of playing at the concert”.

Remington looked at her in shock and Miles said “Kate maybe you should have a think about it before you make any hasty decisions. You have a lot at stake you know,” as he gave her a meaningful look.

Just then his secretary knocked on the door and came in. “Excuse me Miss Holt but there’s a Mildred Krebs on the phone for you.” Laura thanked her then went to take the call from Mildred.

“How about I go and get us all some coffee and we can discuss this a bit further?” Miles then stated as he left the room, leaving Remington and Kate alone for a few minutes. They continued discussing the plan to deal with the death threat she’d just received and the discussion was starting to get heated.

“You can’t be serious! It’s too dangerous Kate - I won’t have you risking your life,” Remington stated adamantly.

“It’s my life and I’ll decide whether I risk it or not thank you very much. You gave up your right to have a say in what I do with my life fourteen years ago Harry. I can look after myself – have done for quite some time,” Kate retorted a little angrily, reminding him a bit of someone else as she did so. “As Laura pointed out it’s the only way we can flush out the culprit and catch them in the act,” Kate added.

“By using you as bait?” he asked incredulously.

“Listen Harry a lot of my fans have paid money to see me play and I’m not going to let them down – death threat or no death threat,” she stated determinedly.

“God dammit O’Casey you haven’t changed have you? Still as bloody stubborn as ever,” he sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. “This isn’t some street fight in Brixton you know - this is someone, most probably with a gun or some other deadly weapon, threatening to kill you! I care about you Katie - I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he stated sincerely as he looked at her pleadingly.

It was hard to say no to him when he looked at her like that. Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I know you do and believe me I realise the danger I’m in, but I can’t have this threat hanging over my head Harry – we’ve got to deal with it now,” she replied, her tone serious.

“And I also know the great detective Remington Steele has my back,” she added with a smile as she gave him a meaningful look. He’d always had her back long ago when they were young, as she had his. She grabbed his hand & squeezed it affectionately and said, “I trust you Harry” just as Laura walked back into the room.

“Mildred’s dug up some information for us on that roadie Derek..” she stated then stopped short as she saw Kate’s hand on top of Remington’s. There was a bit of an awkward moment as they quickly pulled their hands away from each other, which didn’t go unnoticed by Laura _._ As Laura heard Kate say “I trust you”, it suddenly dawned on her, that’s what she had to do as well – trust him. And she had to let him know that she did.

 “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” she said a little uncomfortably.

“No worries Laura. We’d finished our discussion anyway,” Kate stated, giving Remington a look that dared him to disagree. 

“I’m still not happy about it but I guess you’re both right, it is the only way we can draw the culprit out,” he relented.

“So how are we going to do this?” he asked.

“I guess the best way would be for us to go undercover somehow – that way we could keep an eye on you Kate whilst also watching out for our culprit and hopefully pick up some clues. It would have to be something that allows us access to all areas – backstage & the like though,” Laura stated, thinking out loud.

“I’ve got it!” Kate suddenly exclaimed. “Laura can you carry a tune?” she asked with a grin as an idea started forming in her head.

 “Well I’ve never sung professionally but I was in my college glee club and I play a bit of piano. Why?” Laura replied.

“Well as it turns out one of my back- up singers has come down with the flu so I’m short one singer – care to fill in?” Kate asked as Laura looked a little taken aback.

“What..me? Sing in a rock concert in front of a stadium full of people? I don’t know..” she replied somewhat nervously although part of her was secretly excited by the idea – she’d dreamt of doing just that in her teenage years.

 “C’mon you’ll be fine – the other girls can help you out. We can turn your mic down if you’re really worried about it.  You won’t get a better view than from there and it would give you access to all areas,” Kate pointed out.

“Well okay then I guess so,” Laura agreed.

“Now Harry babe unless you’ve had singing lessons in the past 14 years I know you can’t sing to save your life,” Kate went on with a grin.

He shot her a withering look and muttered, “Thanks a lot,” under his breath as Laura tried not to smirk.

 “So I guess that rules out back-up singer for you. We could always do with another roadie I suppose?” she mused as he nodded somewhat reluctantly in agreement.  “Roadie it is then. But you’re going to need some sort of disguise – someone might recognise you as Remington Steele. Come with me.”  

They followed Kate down the corridor to Johnny Cole’s dressing room, picking up a bemused Miles along the way. Kate opened a cupboard and took out a shoulder length black wig and handed it to Remington.

“Johnny Cole wears a wig?” Laura asked with a laugh, thinking back to her teenage years when posters of him (amongst others) with his thick, lustrous hair had adorned her bedroom walls.

“Yep – he’s bald as a badger. Has been for 5 years or so,” Kate replied with a grin. “I figure he won’t be needing it in hospital. Don’t tell him I told you though – it’s one of the most closely guarded secrets in the music biz,” Kate laughed.

“You want me to wear this?” Remington asked in disbelief as Laura tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

“Well it’s a disguise isn’t it?” Kate replied with a grin. “Oh and maybe don’t shave for a day or two – get that real grungy roadie look happening,” she added with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

_********************************************************_

“Mr Steele?” Miles greeted him with some surprise as the private investigator walked into his office. later on _._

“Sorry to barge in like this unannounced,” Remington answered.

“No not at all.. is there something about the case you need to talk about? I really appreciate your’s & Miss Holt’s help with this dreadful matter,” Miles stated as he motioned for the younger man to sit down, still trying to put his finger on where he recognised him from.

“Not a problem. Actually I need your help with something,” Remington stated seriously then went on.  “I want you to convince Kate to pull out of the concert.”

 Miles looked at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding me Steele? KK and the Beat are my headline act – this is Kate’s big comeback, she’s got a lot riding on it. And with Johnny Cole out injured we’ve already had to rearrange the line- up. Do you know how many tickets we’ve sold to this thing?  There’d be a lot of disappointed fans if she pulled out as well.”  

“I don’t care about the bloody fans – I care about her! I’m not just going to stand by and watch her risk her life,” Remington exploded, taking Miles quite by surprise. Miles wasn’t sure but he could have sworn Steele’s voice had momentarily lapsed into a bit of an Irish brogue.

“You seem to be taking a very personal interest in this case Mr Steele. May I ask why?”

Remington hesitated, not wanting to reveal his previous identity. “Ah Katie’s an old friend of mine – I don’t want to see her hurt that’s all.”

A look of recognition then crossed Miles’ face as he heard him call her ‘Katie’ and he suddenly remembered where he knew him from.  “You’re him aren’t you? Her old boyfriend from back in London? Harry something wasn’t it? I knew I recognised you from somewhere,” Miles stated emphatically.

 

Remington sighed, “Okay you got me. I’d appreciate it if you kept quiet about that,” he said, giving Miles a meaningful look.

 

“Sure no worries. So how did a kid from the streets of London end up a private detective in LA?” Miles asked curiously.

 

 “Believe me it’s a long story and not one that we’ve got time for now. So are you going to help me convince her to change her mind or not?”

 

Miles shook his head ruefully. “I don’t know if even I could mate – you know Kate once she makes her mind up about something.”

 

“Yes I do,” Remington replied wryly. “I was afraid you were going to say that.”

 

“Can I ask you something that’s always puzzled me?” Miles went on. Remington/Harry nodded. “Why did you leave her? You kids seemed pretty tight. Although I guess in a way I should thank you – that broken heart you left her with led to a number one hit album, with all those ‘love gone wrong’ songs she wrote.”

Remington winced visibly at the thought of the emotional pain he’d inflicted on her. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I guess I got scared,” he admitted. “Her star was on the rise and I thought she’d be better off without me holding her back. I took the easy option and left her before she had a chance to leave me.” As much as to justify his actions of long ago to Miles as to himself he added, ”She seems to have done alright without me.”

Miles looked at him thoughtfully.” Professionally yes, personally though, well that’s another story. If you ask me she’s never really got over you,” he stated frankly.

 A muscle twitched in Remington’s cheek as he digested this information which after the events of a few days ago he suspected to be true.

 “Look I’ll have a word to her but I can’t promise anything,’ Miles stated.

Remington nodded. “Thanks – I appreciate it,” then left.

                                    ************************************

“Kate you got a minute?” Miles called out to her as he spied her walking past his office.

“Well a quick one Miles – I’m just off to a costume fitting,” she replied, wondering what he wanted to see her about.

“That can wait for a bit,” he replied as he motioned for her to take a seat and he got up and closed the door behind her so they could talk in private.

She looked at him expectantly. “What’s up?”

“I’ve just had a very interesting chat with Mr Steele..”. He observed her expression change slightly as he said his name, although she tried to hide it.

 “Or should I say Harry,” he added giving her a knowing look.

Kate sighed. “Told you did he?”

 “He didn’t have to. I knew when I met him that I knew him from somewhere and when we were chatting before he called you Katie and suddenly the penny dropped. Now it all makes sense - why you’ve been out of sorts these past few days.” 

“So what did he want to talk to you about?” Kate asked.

“He asked me to try and convince you to pull out of the concert. I told him I didn’t think even I could change your mind on that score.”  

“And you were right,” she stated adamantly.

“He still cares about you Kate – he doesn’t want to see you get hurt.. or worse,” Miles stated.

“I know he does - I still care about him too,” she confessed with a sigh. “Miles you know why I have to deal with this now. I can’t go home with a death threat hanging over my head – I can’t risk it,” she added as she gave her manager a meaningful look.

 “I know, I know,” he nodded.

Miles hesitated, knowing the next question he was going to ask wasn’t really any of his business but he felt he had to ask it anyway. “So are you going to tell him? You know what I’m talking about,” he asked pointedly. Kate avoided his intense gaze.

“He has a right to know Kate,” he added gently.

“I know he does,” she sighed. “I’ll tell him when the time’s right...it’s complicated Miles. Please don’t say anything to him,” she pleaded with him as he nodded in agreement.

                                                ***************************************

Remington and Laura turned up the next day _a_ t the stadium in disguise. Laura had dressed in a tight fitting short mini skirt & a figure hugging top and thigh high boots. She noted with some satisfaction that Remington couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her as they drove there in the Rabbit. He looked unrecognisable – he hadn’t shaved and was wearing a fake moustache, a cut-off t-shirt, faded jeans and boots, with Johnny Cole’s wig atop of his head. Laura couldn’t help but laugh at how different he looked.  She then noticed the diamond stud in his ear and recalled seeing him wear it when he was undercover as ‘Johnny Todd’ in the case involving Rocky Sullivan that they’d investigated the year before. She also remembered the gold hoop earring he’s sported when he was undercover as ‘The Great Savini’ when they were working on the Cordaro’s Fabulous Funtime Circus case. She’d never thought to ask him when he’d got his ear pierced – another part of his ’mysterious past’ she presumed.

“So Mr Steele – when did you get your ear pierced?” she inquired.

“Well earrings really don’t become Remington Steele now do they? I had it done a long time ago and surprisingly it’s never closed up,” he replied a little hurriedly.

When they got to the stadium they were greeted by Miles & Kate. “Wow look at you two – you certainly look the part,” Miles remarked. Kate noticed the diamond stud in Harry’s ear and absently touched the matching one in her own ear. He noticed her reaction and shot her a quick smile.

Later when they found themselves alone for a moment she said to him “You kept the earring all these years?”

 He nodded and replied “You too I see.”

She had bought the pair of earrings with her first advance from Miles and given one to Harry and kept the other for herself, as a symbol of their bond. She’d also wanted to have a keepsake of the first decent amount of money she’d earnt. She had always worn hers but she was surprised to see he had kept his. ”It comes in handy on occasion,” he explained. “And I wanted to keep it as a memento of our time in London,” he added sincerely with a smile.

“C’mon I’ll introduce you to the rest of the road crew,” Miles said to a disguised Remington, interrupting his & Kate’s conversation. Remington followed him backstage. He introduced him to a few of the roadies including a scruffy looking guy called Derek, their main suspect in the case. “The name’s Harry,” Remington said in an Irish brogue as he shook Derek’s hand.

 “Excuse me for a moment fellas I need to speak to Janelle,” Miles said as he left the two of them to go speak to the stage manager. “So how long you been a roadie for?’ Derek asked.

“Ah not that long actually,” Remington replied truthfully. Just then Kate walked past them, catching Remington’s eye as she did so.

“Ooh I’d like to get me some of that ass,” Derek stated crudely, ogling her as she walked past.

With that Remington grabbed him roughly and said “Watch your mouth mate - that’s a lady you’re talking about.”

“Hey what’s your problem?” Derek shot back as Remington somewhat reluctantly released him. “Are you her Number One fan or something?” he added sarcastically.

“Just watch it,” Remington warned him as he jabbed a finger at him then walked off.  Miles had witnessed the exchange and put a hand out to stop him as he walked past. ”You better take it easy son before you blow your cover,” he suggested with a meaningful look.

Meanwhile Kate was introducing Laura to her other two back up singers, Nat & Suzy. After she’d made the introductions, Kate excused herself to go and talk to Ronnie her lead guitarist.

“Nice to meet you Laura – you been singing for long?” Nat asked.

 “Oh off and on for a while. I’ve never done anything this big though,” Laura confessed with a smile.

“How do you know Kate?” Suzy asked.

“Ah..we have a mutual friend,” Laura explained quickly, thinking that wasn’t too far off the truth.

As much as to get off that topic of conversation as to investigate the case Laura then stated, “That was terrible what happened to Johnny Cole – I heard he was lucky not to get seriously hurt.”

 Nat & Suzy both nodded with concern.  “All these accidents are starting to spook me a bit,” Suzy confessed.

“Does Johnny have any enemies?” Laura asked.

“Only his ex-wives,” Nat laughed. “But seriously I don’t think even they would go to such lengths to get back at him – I mean he’s a player but he’s harmless.”

Laura pondered this. “What about Kate or any of the other artists? Or Miles Walker even? Would there be anyone who’d have something against any of them or who wouldn’t want the concert to go ahead?”

 Nat & Suzy both shook their heads. “Not that I know of,” Nat replied.

”Me neither,” Suzy agreed as Laura wondered to herself how they were going to get to the bottom of this case.

                                                **********************************

Sometime later on Janelle the stage manager came up to Remington. “Who are you?” she demanded, as she hadn’t seen him around before.

“Oh I’m the new roadie – the name’s Harry,” he replied hurriedly with a smile.

 “Who put you on?” she asked suspiciously. ”All new crew are supposed to be cleared by me.”

“I did Janelle,” Kate stated as she came up to the two of them. “Harry and I have worked together before – we go way back,” she added as she thought to herself, that was sort of true. “I heard he was in LA and I thought we could do with an extra pair of hands. I’d vouch for him any day,” she added as she gave him a meaningful look.

Janelle scowled at her. “You can’t just go hiring your old friends Kate without my approval,” she threw at her somewhat angrily.

“Listen Janelle I cleared it with Miles so if you’ve got a problem I suggest you go speak to him,” Kate retorted.

“Oh I will, trust me.” Janelle stormed off, leaving Kate and Remington quite perplexed at her reaction.

“Somehow I don’t think she’s a member of your fan club Kate,” Remington remarked wryly.

 “I think you’re right Harry. I don’t know what her problem is,” Kate replied, shaking her head.

Remington pondered this, wondering why Janelle would have something against Kate.

                                     ************************************************

“So you’ve delivered the note to Miles?” Janelle asked Derek as he nodded. He looked around a little nervously, hoping no-one would see them as they talked backstage.

 “And you wore gloves right?” she added as he looked at her, somewhat puzzled.

“No..why?”

Janelle looked at him furiously. “You idiot Derek!  A little thing called fingerprints that’s why? If Miles goes to the cops and they identify your fingerprints it won’t take much for them to connect you to me.”

“Hey.. who you calling an idiot lady?” he retorted angrily. “How about you do your own dirty work then huh?”

“I’m paying you enough to do it for me remember?” she hissed at him. “And when you complete the job properly you’ll get your nice little bonus. Now you need to get that note back before Miles takes it to the cops.”

Janelle had discovered a while back when he’d previously tried to get a job as a roadie at a concert she’d also worked on, that Derek had a criminal record. So when she needed someone to help her with this little ‘job’ she’d immediately thought of him and had looked him up. One night with her and the promise of a substantial amount of money had been enough to convince him to help her out.

“What have you got against him and KK anyway?” Derek asked.  He did a bit of a double take at the menacing look on her face. “Miles Walker owes me,” she seethed, her voice laced with venom.

“And his big star KK? Her fame should have been mine! The publicity when his beloved KK gets popped off will kill the festival and his career.”

Derek looked at her a little shocked and decided he better not get on her bad side, she obviously had a screw loose, plus she was paying him pretty handsomely for his ‘work’. ”What if she decides to pull out of the concert though?”

“Well then her ‘big comeback’ will be a failure – her career will be ruined and the negative publicity will reflect badly on Miles Walker as well. Either way I win and they lose.” Janelle replied, almost gleefully. “Now all we need is for you to get that note back – we can’t have any loose ends understand?”

“Okay, okay don’t worry I’ll get it back,” Derek reassured her.

“And make sure no-one sees you – we don’t need any more slip ups,’ she warned him in a threatening tone then walked off.

                                    **********************************************************

Laura went to walk into Miles’ office at the stadium to ask him something about the case. As she did so she bumped into Derek who was coming out of the empty office, hastily stuffing something into his shirt pocket as he did so.

“Sorry,” she apologised as he leered at her.

“No worries sweetheart – I got no objections to a pretty little thing like you bumping that knockout body into me,” he replied with a lecherous grin as she rolled her eyes at him. “What’s your name anyways? I haven’t seen you round here before” he went on, moving closer to her.

“Love to chat – but oh look at the time,” Laura replied hurriedly, in an attempt to get away from the creep. She quickly went back to where she’d left Remington & Kate.

“I just saw that roadie Derek come out of Miles’ office and he put a piece of paper in his shirt pocket _-_ I’m not sure but it looked like the death threat note,” Laura whispered to Remington and Kate as she subtly nodded her head in his direction as he walked past and winked at her.

“Why would he want that for?” Kate asked.

“Hmm why indeed?” Remington mused. “Perhaps he left it there in the first place – may be he’s worried about fingerprints or something like that. Doesn’t surprise me that slimeball, would have something to do with all this,” he muttered under his breath.

 “Why did you call him slimeball?” Kate asked curiously.

Remington hesitated then said rather tersely, “After Miles introduced me as the new roadie to him this afternoon you happened to walk past and let’s just say he made a rather unsavoury comment about what he’d like to do to you given half the chance.”

“Oh he did, did he?” Kate replied, her eyes flashing with anger.

“Yeah he just tried coming on to me too,” Laura stated as Remington bristled. “Okay so the guy’s a creep but unless we can get our hands on that note we can’t prove he’s involved in any of the accidents,” she pointed out.

“I got this,” Kate said with a determined look in her eye as she took off her leather jacket and handed it to a dumbfounded Remington. “Here hold this for me,” she said as she adjusted her top, pulling it a bit lower then walked off in Derek’s direction.

“What’s she going to do?” Laura asked, a little perplexed by Kate’s actions.

“I have no idea,” Remington replied, “But whatever it is I wouldn’t want to be him,” he added, knowing full well of Kate’s Irish temper.

“Kate – what do you think you’re doing?” he hissed at her under his breath but she just held up her hand in a stop sign and kept walking in Derek’s direction.

_“_ Hi there – Derek isn’t it?” Kate said in a sultry voice as she leant next to the rigging he was working on.

Derek looked up to see KK standing right next to him clad in tight black leather pants and an even tighter low cut top which he couldn’t tear his eyes off. “Yeah it is KK,” he replied with a lewd grin as he ogled her. “What can I do for you?”  he added, struggling to focus on her face.

“Well that’s the million dollar question isn’t it?” she asked in a seductive tone as she moved closer to him, putting a hand on his chest underneath his jacket. “I’ve heard you’ve been saying some very naughty things about me,” she went on, pretending to laugh as she removed her hand from inside his jacket and without him noticing tucked something in the back of her pants, pulling her top over it.

 “Well ah..,” he laughed a little awkwardly and then he thought, ’What the hell?’ she must have liked what she heard ‘cause she’s coming on to me. With that he figured he may as well try his luck as he put an arm around her waist, his hand dropping to her rear.

 “Well maybe I have. How about I drop by your dressing room some time and I can tell you some more, or better still, show you,” he suggested with a lustful grin.

Kate leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, “How about when hell freezes over mate and if I hear you mouthing off about me again I’ll have you fired, and if you don’t get my hand of my ass I’ll bloody well break your arm.”

He looked at her in shock and anger as with a fake sweet smile she pulled away from him, blew him a kiss then walked back to Remington and Laura. “Damn bitch,” Derek swore under his breath as he stormed off. “You’ll get yours KK and you won’t be so smart then.”

“What the hell was that all about?” Remington demanded when Kate got back to them.

 “You wanted the note didn’t you?” she replied with a grin as she whipped it out from behind her where she’d hidden it.

 ”You picked his pocket?” Remington asked with a mixture of surprise and pride.

“Wow – you’re good,” Laura had to admit.

“Well I learnt from one of the best,” Kate quipped as she looked at Remington. “I haven’t done that for years but I guess this old girl’s still got it,” she laughed as did Remington as he remembered the two of them working together years ago, hitting their marks on the mean streets of Brixton. He had taught her everything he knew about the art of pick pocketing and she’d been a fast learner, and obviously hadn’t lost her touch.

                                    *************************************************

Back at the agency later that day Remington and Laura went over the information Mildred had found on Derek, and tried to figure out why he would be sabotaging the concert and have made a death threat against Kate. “So what do we know so far?” Laura asked as Remington paced back and forth.

“Mr Steele will you stop pacing!” she stated as she was starting to get a bit irritated. “Sorry, sorry,“ he apologised, “It helps me think.”

Mildred looked at the file in front of her. “Well this Derek character has quite a rap sheet – not all of it pretty and most of it involving women,” Mildred said as Remington grabbed the file off her and looked through it, his expression growing stormier by the second.

“Charming little bugger isn’t he?” he muttered in disgust, concerned that this guy was after Kate. He handed the file to Laura as he ran a worried hand over his face.

Laura scanned the file and shook her head. “Okay well this explains perhaps why he made the threat against Kate, but why all the other stuff? The light falling on Johnny Cole and so forth? Why would he want to sabotage the concert? I just get the feeling we’re missing something,” Laura stated, “but for the life of me I can’t figure out what.”

“Hmm me neither. One thing I know for sure though, we’ve got to get to the bottom of this - and fast,” Remington said seriously as Laura looked at him and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Mildred got to the agency and opened up, picking up the LA Tribune newspaper by the door as she did every morning. She glanced at the headline and accompanying article and photos and almost dropped it in shock and fury. “ _Famous LA detective & rock star caught together in secret rendezvous_” the headline screamed. She read the article and looked at the photos with increasing anger. She couldn’t believe it – after she’d spoken to Mr Steele the other day she thought he’d come to his senses but these photos looked very incriminating and appeared to suggest otherwise. In one he was hugging that Kate Kelly, in another giving her a peck on the cheek and yet another he was tilting her face up to his in an intimate gesture. “Oh boss,” she shook her head with disappointment.

Just then Laura came walking in the door. Mildred quickly stuffed the newspaper into a drawer so Laura wouldn’t see it.

 “Morning Mildred,” Laura greeted her. “Has the paper been delivered yet?” she asked.

 “Ah no Miss Holt.. must be running late today,” Mildred replied hurriedly, glad that Laura hadn’t seen a newspaper yet. Just then there was a commotion outside the agency door with a group of reporters & photographers trying to barge their way in.

”What on earth..?!” Laura exclaimed, wondering what was going on, although Mildred had a pretty good idea.

“Is Mr Steele here?” one of the reporters asked.

“No he’s not in yet,” Laura replied, perplexed. “I’m his associate Laura Holt, perhaps I can help you?”

“Could you tell us what Mr Steele’s relationship with Kate Kelly is?” one of the reporters asked as she stuck a microphone in Laura’s face.

 “His what..?” Laura retorted more than a little angrily as she pushed the microphone away. “What’s all this about?” she demanded.

“You haven’t seen this morning’s paper?” one of the photographers asked.

 “No why?” At that Mildred took the paper out of the drawer and reluctantly handed it to her.

“Oh Miss Holt I didn’t want you to see it,” she explained, worried how she was going to react. Laura read the headline & article and looked at the photos with a mixture of hurt and anger, but she wasn’t about to show it to a bunch of paparazzi.  ‘Icy calm’, she told herself, willing herself to show a cool, collected front, but Mildred knew that look in her eyes that meant her emotions were simmering dangerously close to the surface.

“No comment,” she replied firmly, forcing a smile onto her face. “Now if you’ll excuse us we have a detective agency to run here,” she stated in a no nonsense voice as she began ushering them out the door. When she had managed to get them all out she slammed the door behind them then turned to Mildred and said between gritted teeth, her emotions finally boiling over, “I’m gonna kill him.”

                                                ******************************

Meanwhile, Kate was finishing off breakfast in her hotel room when there was an urgent knock on her door. “Coming,” she called as she went to answer it.

“Miles?” she greeted her manager with some surprise to find him standing there and by the look on his face she could tell something was up.

  “We’ve got a problem,” he stated seriously as he walked into the room. Before she had a chance to reply he went on.

“Have you seen the newspaper this morning Kate?” as he gestured to the one he held in his hand.

“No – you know I don’t read the papers if I can help it Miles,” Kate replied. She had avoided newspapers since her early days in the music industry, preferring to avoid reading the tabloid rubbish they sometimes printed about her.

“Well I think you need to see this,” he retorted as he threw the newspaper onto the table. Kate picked it up and looked at the front page and then swore under her breath.

“Bloody photographer,” she muttered.

“My sentiments exactly,” Miles agreed sternly. “Now do you want to tell me what all that’s about? Are you & Harry getting back together or something?” he demanded.

Kate sighed. ”No…. well for a fleeting moment I thought we might, but no we’re not. We were just talking Miles,” she tried to explain.

“Really? It looks like a whole lot more than that to me. Let me ask you something Kate – where were you the other night when I was trying to get a hold of you, when you said you caught up with an ‘old friend’?”

Kate looked at him with some surprise - he knew her better than she thought he did. When she didn’t answer straight away he guessed the truth. “You were with him weren’t you?”

She nodded, tears springing to her eyes. “I needed answers from him Miles,” she stated simply.

“Is that all?” he pressed her, remembering how the two of them had been in their younger years - they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other.

“Okay, okay,” she relented. “I spent the night with him – are you happy now?” she said a little defensively.

“No not really, as you obviously aren’t. Oh Kate do you think that was such a good idea? You’re not kids anymore.  I’ve seen him break your heart once before and I’m getting the feeling he’s done it again,” Miles stated perceptively.

Kate turned away from him and away from the truth.  “In hindsight no, it probably wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had,” she stated ruefully ,”but I didn’t really go to his place with that intention. We watched a movie and we talked and I guess one thing led to another -  I don’t know, maybe I needed closure or something. As it turns out he’s...involved for want of a better word, with someone else.”

Miles looked at her and shook his head, not really knowing what to say.

“Is there any way we can stop this from getting into the papers back home before anyone sees it… if it isn’t already?” Kate asked, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

 “I don’t know Kate,” Miles admitted. “I can try and call in a few favours I suppose”. Her question prompted him to ask one of his own. “You still haven’t told him yet have you?”

“Not yet,” she sighed. “I almost did when we were at the pool but I stopped myself. We were arguing – I didn’t want to tell him like that,” she tried to explain. “I will tell him – when the time’s right.”

“And when’s that going to be Kate?” Miles challenged her.

“I don’t know Miles,” she replied honestly with tears in her eyes. 

“I just hope this hasn’t jeopardised their investigation – if whoever’s behind the sabotage and your death threat thinks Remington Steele’s involved in the case it may scare them off and we’ll never catch them,” Miles added seriously as Kate nodded in agreement. “Although that might not be such a bad thing if it saves your skin,” he added.

 “Or it could just postpone the threat,” Kate pointed out, looking troubled.

“So what do you want me to tell the press about all this? They’ve been phoning me all morning trying to get answers. I can only keep saying ‘No Comment’ for so long.”

Kate sighed. “Tell them the truth I guess – that we’re old friends.”

                                    **********************************

Blissfully unaware of what awaited him, Remington, who had not yet seen a newspaper that morning, waltzed into the office some time later. “Morning, morning, morning,” he greeted Mildred in his usual manner with a smile, then stopped short when he saw the mutinous look on her face.

“Don’t you ‘morning’ me boss,” she snapped at him. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you,” she added as she got up from her desk, wagging a finger at him like he was a naughty schoolboy.

“Take a number Mildred,” Laura stated as she flung open her office door after hearing him come in and stormed out, her face boiling with rage.

She had been fuming in her office for the past half hour, feeling betrayed not only by him but also by Kate. Despite the situation, Laura had felt like she had found a kindred spirit of sorts in Kate and had believed her when she’d told her she wouldn’t get in their way. ‘Well you sure fooled me good’ she thought bitterly. Then she also remembered the other day after they’d discovered the death threat against Kate, when she’d walked in on the two of them holding hands and how they had quickly pulled their hands away when she walked in. It all made sense now - obviously feeling guilty that I’d caught them out, she thought angrily to herself, her insecurities working overtime _._

Remington looked back and forth between the two of them, both of whom looked ready to kill him. “What have I done now?” he asked, genuinely puzzled.

“You haven’t seen the paper this morning then obviously?” Laura snapped as she threw it at him.

He looked at the headline & accompanying photos with shock. “Oh bloody hell,” he muttered.

“Seems like you’ve got some explaining to do chief,” Mildred stated firmly as she came to stand next to Laura, her arms crossed in front of her.

“We were talking that’s all,” he tried to explain.

 “Looks like a whole lot more than that to me,” Laura retorted, glaring at him as Mildred nodded and glared at him as well. “You’ve turned this agency into a media circus – we had a bunch of reporters and photographers here this morning trying to find out what your ‘relationship’ with Kate Kelly is,” Laura threw at him furiously.

“Look, can we please discuss this in my office, in private, Laura? No offence Mildred but this is between me and Miss Holt.”  

“Fine... but I’m not finished with you yet,” Mildred stated in a warning tone as she sat back down at her desk.

Remington ushered Laura into his office. “You really don’t have to explain,” she shot at him, the hurt showing in her voice. “A picture’s worth a thousand words as they say.”

He tried to stay calm and keep his own rising anger under control as he knew that would only inflame hers. “Laura, you know how the tabloid press can be – they get a few photos of a perfectly innocent situation and totally misconstrue it to sell a few papers.”

“Perfectly innocent? Really? How come practically every time I see you with Kate Kelly she’s in a towel?”. She knew it was irrational but her jealousy & anger were clouding her better judgement.

“For God’s sake Laura – she’d been swimming!” Remington pointed out in exasperation but she was on a roll now and chose to ignore his comment.

“You couldn’t help yourself could you? What - you haven’t been seeing enough of her while we investigate the case? You just had to go and see her on your own,” she demanded furiously.

He sighed in frustration. “Yes - to talk Laura. I didn’t like how we left things the other day. I felt I owed her an explanation.”

“Oh really? You owed her an explanation?” Laura snapped, her jealousy getting the better of her again.

“Yes I did...as to why we couldn’t be together again,” he stated adamantly. That stopped her in her tracks.

“And why’s that?” she asked, her tone somewhat softer, trying to stop herself from hoping.

He shook his head and looked at her intently. “You really don’t know?” he asked her, searching her eyes for the answer he needed. “Have a closer look at the photos Laura – are we kissing passionately? No – I’m giving her a peck on the cheek. Are we all over each other? No – we’re hugging, just as old friends do,” he pointed out.

“When are you going to trust me Laura?” he asked simply, the hurt showing in his voice. “I’m telling you the truth. I’ve apologised for the other night with Kate and I meant it when I said it won’t happen again, but if you can’t trust me Laura what’s the point?” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Just then the door opened and Kate walked in. She had borrowed a blonde wig and oversized sunglasses from the concert costume designer and borrowed Miles’ car to drive over to the agency incognito when Mildred had refused to put her call through to Harry/Remington. She knew she had to try and sort this out with both him & Laura. She had entered the agency a few minutes before. 

“May I help you?” Mildred had asked the blonde woman who had walked into the agency, wondering whether she was another nosey reporter trying to get a story on Mr Steele and that hussy Kate Kelly.

 “Yes - you can tell me where Mr Steele and Miss Holt are,” Kate said as she took off the wig and sunglasses.

“You!” Mildred exclaimed angrily, recognising her from the photos in the paper and her voice from the phone. “You’ve got some gall coming here. Haven’t you caused enough trouble? You’re persistent, I’ll give you that, but as I told you on the phone, the last thing they need is you coming between them.”

Kate sighed with frustration. “Look Miss Krebs,” she stated as she looked at the nameplate on the older woman’s desk, “I’m not in the mood for this. I’ve almost got myself bloody well killed driving over here just now - I don’t know why you Americans can’t drive on the right side of the road! Don’t worry about telling me where they are – I think I can hear for myself,” she added tersely as she heard their raised voices from behind one of the office doors and she went to head towards it.

“Now you listen to me sister,” Mildred said sternly as she advanced towards Kate and grabbed her by the arm. “You may as well just walk back out that door because I’m not letting you go in there.”

Kate glared at her, her green eyes flashing with anger. ”Oh really? Just try and stop me. Get your hand off me,” she warned, her voice low and threatening, as she roughly pulled her arm away. “Whether you believe it or not I’m trying to do the same thing you are,” she added seriously.

“And what’s that?” Mildred demanded sceptically.

“Protect them. But it’s not me they need protecting from – it’s each other,” Kate retorted as she strode purposefully into Remington’s office.

She opened the door to see Remington and Laura standing there, neither looking very happy.  They both looked at her in surprise.

“He’s telling you the truth Laura,” she stated simply, hoping to defuse the situation.

 “What are you doing here? Haven’t you done enough already? Well you sure had me fooled,” Laura demanded, hostility in her voice.

“Kate I don’t think you being here is such a good idea,” Remington stated seriously.

“Oh shut up the both of you,” Kate shot back at them, starting to lose her patience, as both Remington & Laura looked taken aback.

“To answer your question Laura, I’m here to do you probably the biggest favour of your life. Now if you’re as smart as I think you are you’ll listen to me,” she went on, giving Laura a look that dared her to challenge her. “I’ve been in the music business long enough to know how the tabloids work – they’ve been after something on me for years. It doesn’t take much for them to fabricate a whole story out of a couple of photos. I had no idea that photographer was there,” she said honestly. “And I meant what I told you the other day,” she added, giving Laura a meaningful look.

Remington looked between the two of them, wondering what she was talking about. ‘We were just talking Laura. Look, like it or not Harry and I have a history,” Kate stated as she shared a look with the man in question,” but that’s exactly what it is now...history,” she added, trying to hide the pain admitting it caused her. “What would I have to gain by lying about that when part of me wishes it wasn’t the case?” she said sincerely.

 _“_ What about when I walked in on you two the other day in Miles’s office and you were holding hands?” Laura threw back at her.

Kate sighed in exasperation “I just gave Harry’s hand a squeeze to let him know I trusted him and that I knew he’d have my back – that’s all,” as Remington/Harry nodded in agreement.

“We pulled our hands away like we did when you walked in because we didn’t want you getting the wrong idea,” he stated, looking intently at Laura.

“Which you obviously did,” Kate added, starting to get a bit riled up.

Laura pondered her words, knowing they made sense, but her fears were still holding her back.         “I don’t know…,” she hesitated, rubbing her forehead in consternation, as both Remington and Kate looked at her.

 “What don’t you know Laura?” Kate demanded in exasperation, echoing Remington’s thoughts. “What - do you think you’re the only one having a tough time of this?” her voice raising as her temper started to get the better of her.

“No of course not, I just…,” Laura tried to explain, suddenly on the back foot. Kate was getting to her, trying to force her to admit things she didn’t yet have the courage to.

 Instead, Laura tried to go on the defensive. “Just who the hell do you think you are anyway to come in here and try to tell me what to do or what to feel?” she threw back at Kate as she jabbed a finger at her.

“I’m trying to help you, you ungrateful little...” Kate went to argue, her hands starting to clench into fists.

Remington could see this was becoming a potentially explosive situation with the two of them squaring off against each other, both of them practically nose to nose, glaring at each other. Knowing the fiery tempers that both women possessed, he feared that what he thought they were going to do to each other the other day when Laura went to Kate’s hotel room to confront her, was going to happen right here and now in front of him. He didn’t know whether to duck for cover or try to calm them down. He opted for the latter then quickly wished he’d gone for the former.

“Now ladies how about we all calm down a bit,” he interjected before Kate could finish her sentence, trying to placate them.

“Shut up!” they both yelled at him, taking him quite aback, but stirring his anger as well.

“If it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t be in this situation,“ Laura threw at him furiously.

“She’s got a point,” Kate stated, her anger at him also starting to build again.

“Just because you couldn’t keep it in your pants!” Laura yelled at him with disgust.

 At this Remington glared angrily at the both of them. “If it wasn’t for me..?? Bloody hell, you two are impossible!” he exploded. “I’ll have you know Laura I ‘kept it in my pants’ as you so crudely put it for almost three years.”

She looked shocked by his admission. “And you were the one, may I remind you, that just wanted to have a professional relationship,” he threw at her, pointing a finger angrily at her.

“And may I remind you Kate, that  you came to my flat, with a bottle of wine may I mention - it takes two to tango sweetheart,” he shot at her.

 “Oh no, don’t you try pulling me into this fight Harry – I had no idea about you & Laura,” Kate shot back at him.

“Why did I even bother to come here to help you two out?” she said in exasperation as she shook her head ruefully.

“Why can’t the two of you see what is bleedingly obvious to everyone else? Quite frankly I’ve had it – how about you two sort yourselves out and leave me out of it. Anyway, one way or another this case will be over tonight and I’ll be out of your hair,” Kate stated more than a little angrily as she gave them both a meaningful look. “Final rehearsal’s at 3 by the way – don’t be late!” she threw at them both as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Just as Kate stormed out of the office she bumped into Mildred who had been standing outside the door trying to eavesdrop on the heated conversation the three of them were having. As she did so her handbag went flying, her purse falling out of it onto the floor, revealing a photo inside.

“Sorry”, they both apologised. ”Here let me get that for you” Mildred said quickly as she went to pick up Kate’s purse. Although she wasn’t overly fond of the woman from her boss’s past, after what she had just overheard of the conversation she’d been having with Mr Steele and Miss Holt she realised that maybe she wasn’t as bad as she had initially thought, and she felt a bit guilty about how she had treated her.

As she picked up the purse she caught a glimpse of the photo inside it and stopped short, a look of shock & recognition crossing her face. Kate hurriedly knelt down next to her to grab it, realising she had seen the photo. Mildred caught her eye and the two of them momentarily stared at each other, Mildred starting to put two and two together.

Just then Remington came out of his office. “Kate wait...,” he implored her as both she & Mildred looked up at him.

“Thanks I’ll take that,” Kate said as she grabbed her purse and hurriedly closed it and stuffed it back into her bag before he could see it. “No, I’ve got to go,” she stated adamantly as she practically ran out the door.

Remington ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. “I suppose you want to tell me off too now Mildred,” he sighed as Mildred stared at him, a strange expression on her face.

“No I don’t actually – I think you’ve had enough telling off for one day,” she replied absently, her mind working overtime, thinking of the photo she had just seen and leaving him quite puzzled at her change of mood towards him. 

                                                **************************************

“Janelle – have you seen this morning’s paper?” Derek asked her on the quiet, backstage at the stadium. “I don’t like the look of this – if KK and that detective Remington Steele are on together he might start sniffing around and looking into her death threat,” he stated worriedly.

 “Don’t worry – if he does start sniffing around I’ll take care of it,” Janelle replied in a menacing tone as she grabbed the paper off him and looked at the headline and accompanying photos. As she looked at the photos she suddenly realised where she recognised that new roadie, ‘Harry’ from.

“Dammit,” she swore under her breath, realising Steele had been right under her nose for the past couple of days.

“What?” Derek asked.

 “That new roadie, Harry - he’s actually Steele undercover. And if I’m not mistaken that backup singer Kate’s got filling in for Judy is actually Laura Holt, his associate,” she muttered angrily between gritted teeth, suddenly remembering where she’d seen her before as well.

The two detectives’ photos were often in the papers when they’d solved a case. Well they weren’t going to solve this one, she thought to herself. Derek looked at her, a little panicked. “Well what are we going to do? We should call the whole thing off. I don’t want to take any chances with no private detectives.”

“No it’s too late to call it off now. I haven’t waited this long to get my revenge just to have it all ruined by some too smart for their own good private detectives. You just do your bit and leave them to me,” she replied with an evil gleam in her eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Remington & Laura arrived at the stadium just before 3 that afternoon, neither of them saying much as they drove there in the Rabbit, both still smarting from their earlier argument. As they got closer to the stadium Laura couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “Look...about this morning – don’t you think we need to talk about it?”

Remington sighed and stared out the window. ”I think we need more than 15 minutes to talk about this properly Laura. Let’s just focus on the case for now shall we?” he replied a little shortly, the hurt her lack of trust had caused him showing in his voice.

“Okay we’ll take a raincheck then – but we do need to talk. Sooner rather than later,” she stated firmly, giving him a meaningful look as he thought, that’s all she ever wants to bloody well do – talk!

Once they arrived they got out of the car and walked into the stadium, the outside walls of which had been adorned with huge posters of Kate and the other artists appearing at the concert that night. “Wow!” Laura exclaimed as it hit her that she was going to be performing onstage at a rock concert. Inside the place was buzzing with people running around making last minute preparations for the concert.

“Good, you’re here,” Miles greeted the detectives, as he caught sight of the two of them in disguise.

“Show us where we need to be Miles,” Laura said as he did so.

“Keep an eye out eh? And be careful”, Remington said to her as she nodded and replied, “You too,” as they went their separate ways. Laura headed backstage to the dressing rooms and Remington went to find the other roadies.

“Hi Laura,” Nat & Suzy, Kate’s other back-up singers greeted her as she joined them in the dressing room. “How are you? Pumped for tonight?” Suzy asked.

“Yes and a little nervous,” Laura admitted.

“You’ll be fine honey – just have fun!” Nat reassured her as she went back to reading the newspaper. “Looks like Kate’s been up to some extra-curricular activities while she’s been in town. How did she hook up with that hunky detective? Lucky woman – she always gets the cute ones. Oh to be the lead singer!” Nat remarked as she looked at the headlines.

Laura tried to control the expression on her face. “I guess he is kind of cute if you like that suave, handsome type,” she replied, trying to sound nonchalant as she thought to herself, like I do. “So who else has Kate hooked up with?” she then asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Oh not many lately. She did have something going with Rick Ramirez about 6 or 7 years ago. Now that is a gorgeous man. If I was her I wouldn’t have let him go,” Nat stated with a cheeky laugh.

Laura pondered this information. “Rick Ramirez? That Latin heartthrob singer?” she asked.

 “The one & only,” Suzy giggled. “Speaking of cute guys, have you seen that new roadie, Harry I think his name is. Now he’s a turn for the books – much better looking that most of the ones we have round here,” she added.

At that Laura felt her jealous streak coming to the fore again. Well if she couldn’t lay claim to Remington Steele the detective, maybe she could lay claim to “Harry the roadie”, she thought ironically. “Sorry ladies he’s taken,” she stated with a grin.

“Really – you & him? Ooh you lucky lady,” Suzy sighed. “What’s he like... you know?” she asked with a mischievous grin.

“Oh c’mon girls I don’t like to kiss and tell,” Laura laughed with a twinkle in her eye as she thought to herself wryly, that’s all I could tell them – what a good kisser he is, although she knew she longed to know more.

 “So what happened with Kate & Rick Ramirez?” she asked, trying to deflect attention away from herself before they asked her any more personal questions she really didn’t have answers for.

“I don’t know really – they were pretty hot and heavy for a while and then they just went their separate ways. I guess maybe she was thinking of Harry,” Nat stated as Laura looked at her thinking that just confirms what I thought, that Kate had still been hung up on her first love for that long.

“Harry?” she asked, deciding to pretend she didn’t know about Kate’s former love. “Yeah Harry, her..” Nat went to reply but didn’t get to finish the sentence as Kate then walked into the room.

”Afternoon girls,” she greeted them, neither Nat or Suzy noticing the less than happy look she exchanged with Laura.

 “Hi Kate – now what have you been up to you, you naughty girl?” Nat laughed as she gestured to the newspaper. ”How come you didn’t tell us about your ‘secret rendezvous’ with Mr Steele?”

Kate tried not to look at Laura and the furious expression that momentarily crossed her face. “Nothing to tell Nat, that’s why,” she replied. “You know how the tabloids can be. We’re old friends that’s all,” she added, looking at Laura as she did so.

“Sure, sure – just how friendly?” Nat replied with a cheeky grin, not entirely convinced, as she looked a little closer at the man in the photos then gave her friend a questioning look. “And just how old a friend?” she added curiously as Kate shot her a warning look which Nat knew better than to argue with – she knew Kate preferred to keep her private life private.

“C’mon, we’ve got a final rehearsal to do, don’t we?” Kate reminded them firmly, shutting down any further conversation on the matter as Laura observed the exchange, wondering to herself what that was all about.

                                    **********************************************************

After the rehearsal and a quick dinner backstage the band members got ready for the concert. Kate bumped into Remington as she came out of her dressing room. He couldn’t help but cast an appreciative glance at her – she was dressed in a tight fitting black leather jump suit and boots, her hair spiked up and dramatic stage make up finishing off her look. “Wow look at you Katie!” he remarked with a grin, amazed at her transformation. “Don’t you look something else!” No longer was she Kate O’Casey from the streets of Brixton, this was KK- Kate Kelly, superstar.

“Thanks Harry,” she replied smiling, at him, then added with a somewhat cheeky grin “You ain’t seen nothing yet,” as she jerked her head in the direction of the dressing room her back-up singers shared.

He looked at her, wondering what she meant as she went to walk down the corridor towards the awaiting stage. “Kate..,” he called after her.

 “Yes Harry?” she replied, turning to face him.

“Good luck tonight,” he stated with a warm smile which she returned.

“Thanks – something tells me I’m going to need it,” she replied a little ruefully as he nodded.

“You don’t have to do this you know,” he reminded her, his tone serious.

She paused for a moment then looked at him intently. “Yes I do Harry. I need to deal with this now. And not just for my sake,” Kate stated adamantly, then wondered if she’s said too much.

“I’m sure your fans would understand if you pulled out of the concert,” Remington replied, not realising what she was getting at, although the look on her face intrigued him somewhat.

She shook her head. “That’s not what I meant Harry,” she confessed then added somewhat ruefully, “but that’s a conversation for another time, not for when I’m just about to go on stage.” Her response puzzled him as much as the expression on her face did.

“We’ll be looking out for you,” he reassured her.

“I know - thanks,” she replied with a grateful smile as they exchanged a meaningful glance. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then walked off down the corridor, leaving him both worried about her and more than a little confused.

Just then the door to the back-up singers’ dressing room opened. “Oh honey – red is definitely your colour!” Nat exclaimed to Laura as the three women walked out the door. The concert costume designer had picked out a red dress for Laura which she said would suit her perfectly and she wasn’t wrong. Remington’s jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her. Her hair was teased to within an inch of its life, and like Kate she was wearing quite dramatic stage makeup that accentuated her delicate features. Then he looked at the dress she was wearing – oh yes, he thought to himself, echoing Nat’s words to her, red was definitely her colour! The fiery red dress was high cut at the bottom, showing off her fantastic legs, and low cut at the top, reminding him somewhat of the top she’d worn when she’d gone undercover as a hooker at that dental convention they’d infiltrated when they’d been investigating a case involving her brother-in-law, Donald. Black stilettos and fishnet stockings finished off her ‘rock-chick’ look. Remington couldn’t take his eyes off her.

 “Laura ..!” his voice was a choked gasp as she couldn’t help a mischievous smile crossing her face at his reaction.

“Yes. .Harry?” she had to stop herself from saying ’Mr Steele’, instead using his ‘undercover’ name, flashing him a look that just about reduced him to jelly.

“Ooh I think someone’s getting lucky tonight,” Suzy winked at her as she & Nat headed off to the stage, leaving the two of them alone. ‘If only’ Laura thought wryly to herself.

“You can’t go on stage like that!” he practically spluttered.

“And why’s that?” she retorted a little indignantly.

“Well with you in that dress there won’t be a guy in the place who’ll be able to take his eyes off you,” he stated somewhat possessively.

“I think that’s the whole idea,” she threw back at him as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and sauntered off after Nat & Suzy, leaving him standing there gobsmacked.

                                    *****************************************

“Five minutes people!” Janelle the stage manager announced to KK and her band and back- up singers as they congregated back stage, as she gave Derek the roadie who was lurking about a pointed look.  He nodded subtly at her then went to climb up the rigging while everyone was preoccupied making final adjustments to their costumes and instruments.

 Miles motioned Kate over to have a word to her in private. “Are you sure you want to go through with this Kate? It’s not too late to change your mind and pull out. We can say you took ill or something,” he stated.

“I’m sure Miles,” she reassured him, trying to put on a brave front. She hesitated for a moment then said seriously, “Miles if things don’t go to plan tonight and something happens to me you’ll take care of .. things won’t you?”

Miles looked at her. “C’mon Kate don’t talk like that – I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he replied with a smile, trying to convince her and himself. Truth be told, he was worried sick about her.

Kate nodded, focusing her gaze on the floor. “I know.. but please Miles promise me, just in case,” she pleaded with him.

“You know I will Kate,” he reassured her with a smile.

“Thankyou Miles,” she hugged him gratefully. “I haven’t told him yet Miles so if something does happen.. I need you to tell him,” she added giving Miles a meaningful look.

Miles nodded. “I will. You take care kiddo okay? Now go knock ‘em dead,” he stated then immediately regretted his choice of words. “Sorry - wrong choice of words,” he apologised with a rueful grin shaking his head, as she grinned too despite herself. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then grabbed her guitar and prepared herself to go on stage, hoping it wouldn’t be her final curtain call…

                                    *************************************************

The lights went down in the stadium and the MC announced, “Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage our last act for the night, KK and The Beat.” The crowd erupted with cheers and applause as the band started playing one of their biggest hits. The spotlight then shone on Kate standing in the middle of the stage, guitar in hand and a huge smile on her face. She had missed performing and it felt good to be back on stage. “How you doing LA? Are you ready to party?” she asked the audience who responded enthusiastically. With a grin she turned to the band and said “Let’s rock!”

Remington watched from his vantage point backstage with amazement – the young girl with the guitar and good voice he had known had developed into a seasoned performer. She owned the stage and held the audience in the palm of her hand and looked like she was loving every bit of it. Her voice alternated from powerful and husky when belting out a rock song, to sultry and soulful when she was singing a ballad. Miles came up beside him and stated proudly, “She’s come a long way your girl.”

“She certainly has,” Remington agreed with a smile and then shook his head. “Not my girl anymore though.” Miles went to inquire further but then saw where the younger man’s gaze had turned to, his associate, Miss Holt, up on stage undercover as one of Kate’s backup singers, and from the looks of things, she was having a ball. “Ah I see,” Miles stated with realisation as the pieces started falling into place, and he finally understood Kate’s earlier comment to him that the situation between her & her former love was complicated.

Before Miles could discuss it any further, Remington looked up and saw movement up in the rigging above the stage. It was Derek, creeping along overhead, getting closer to being directly above Kate. “Love to chat Miles but there’s our man,” he stated seriously as he dashed off up the nearest ladder to the rigging to stop Derek, speaking into the concealed mic on his shirt to alert Laura as he did so. When she heard his voice through her ear piece she looked up momentarily to see him climbing the rigging in hot pursuit of Derek who was almost in position above Kate.

“Going somewhere sunshine?” Remington asked Derek as he snuck up behind him and grabbed him. “You! You need to mind your own business mate,” Derek replied in a threatening tone as he threw a punch at him.

 “Kate Kelly is my business,” Remington retorted as he blocked Derek’s punch and threw one of his own, suddenly spying the gun Derek had tucked into his waistband and wondering how he could get it off him.

“Kate.. move away from the middle of the stage & keep moving,” Laura mouthed into her concealed mic in between singing lines of the song so that Kate could hear her through her ear piece. Kate looked at her a little puzzled as Laura surreptiously motioned upwards.

While she sang Kate stole a glance upwards to see Harry & Derek fighting each other up in the rigging. Kate then took the microphone from the stand and began walking around the stage, making herself a moving target and therefore hopefully harder to hit. She was careful though not to get too close to any of her band members or the audience so as not to endanger them. When she could, she snuck glances up above her, as did Laura, to see what was happening.

Derek had managed to pull the gun out but Remington grabbed his hand as they both struggled for it. “Come here you bugger,” Remington stated between gritted teeth, his eyes flashing angrily as he tried to keep a hold of Derek’s hand so he could get the gun, and threw another punch at him.

“What is it with you mate?” Derek demanded as he threw a punch of his own.

”Let’s just say I don’t take to kindly to creeps who treat women like you do,” Remington stated with disgust.

“Oh you’re a real hero aren’t you?” Derek sneered at him as he managed to break free of Remington and suddenly pointed the gun at him. “I’ve got a few bullets in this gun – I’ll take care of you and then I’ll take care of your precious KK,” he spat at him as he went to pull the trigger.

Just then some pyrotechnic effects that were part of the concert went off in a shower of fireworks that temporarily blinded Derek. Remington saw his chance, his fist shooting out and connecting with Derek’s jaw, knocking him out as he fell back onto the rigging walkway, the gun falling harmlessly next to him.

 Remington breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly grabbed the gun, realising what a close call both he & Kate had had. He spoke into his concealed mic as he looked down at the stage. “I got the bugger,” he stated as both Laura & Kate looked up at him, both of them breathing sighs of relief as well.

                                    *****************************************************

After the final song Kate took a moment to thank her band. “KK would be nothing without the Beat,” she said with a smile, “so I’d like you to put your hands together for these amazing guys and girls who have given their all tonight as always.” She introduced her band members one by one as they each took a bow to thunderous applause. “And filling in for Judy McIntyre tonight, please put your hands together for Miss Laura Holt,” Kate introduced Laura as she looked at Laura and mouthed a “thankyou” to her which Laura acknowledged with a smile. Laura had to admit the applause was quite intoxicating as she took a bow, a huge grin spreading across her face. Remington, who was now watching from the side of the stage after handing Derek over to the stadium security guards to deliver to the police, was a little perturbed at the enthusiastic applause and whistles Laura received from the males in the audience.

“I’d also like to thank our unsung heroes, without whom we’d be lucky to be here tonight,” Kate went on. “I’m talking about our costume designers, hair & makeup artists and everyone behind the scenes, especially our fantastic road crew who have literally been life savers tonight,” she stated meaningfully as she caught Remington’s eye and nodded gratefully to him with a smile.

He smiled back at her as Miles came up behind him. “Good job Harry, or should I say Mr Steele,” he stated with a relieved smile as he patted him on the back, glad the perpetrator had been caught and Kate was safe. Niether of them noticed Janelle standing behind them. _“_ Goodnight LA - you’ve been a fantastic audience. This is certainly one concert I’ll never forget,” Kate stated a little wryly as she and the band left the stage.

There was an excited buzz backstage as they came off stage, everyone high-fiving and hugging each other. The audience’s chants of “Encore, Encore!” started to get louder. “Guess we better get back out there!” Suzy groaned a little as she quickly downed a drink – they were all exhausted.

“You guys have a rest – you’ve earnt it! I got this,” Kate replied as she grabbed an acoustic guitar. Her band members looked at her a little puzzled.

 “Are you sure Kate?” Ronnie asked as she nodded with a smile then went back out on stage as the crowd went wild.

She dragged a stool into the centre of the stage and sat on it, adjusting the mic stand downwards as she did so. “Ah this is a new song I wrote recently – just this past week actually, which I’d like to play for you. I hope you like it – it’s called _‘The One Who Got Away’_ ” she stated, her gaze on Remington/Harry where he stood next to Laura on the side of the stage as she started singing.

_Long ago, a different place and time_

_We were young and you were mine,_

_I thought we’d have forever, but forever never came_

_One day you were gone, like a thief in the night_

_Was our love just a game?_

_So I’ll let you go and I’ll set you free_

_But I hope some day you’ll think of me_

_I may have been your first_

_But she will be your last_

_She’s your present and your future_

_While I’m just a memory of your past_

_And as I let you go today_

_I hope you know to me, you’ll always be_

_The one who got away_

_So I learnt to live without you, did what I had to do_

_Then suddenly you’re there again in front of me_

_A different look, a different name, but still you_

_And all those memories came flooding back_

_And for a moment we were standing still in time,_

_But then I realised that you were no longer mine_

_Because time moves on and so do we_

_Much as we don’t want it to_

_So I’ll let you go and I’ll set you free_

_But I hope some day you’ll think of me_

_I may have been your first_

_But she will be your last_

_She’s your present and your future_

_While I’m just a memory of your past_

_And as I let you go today_

_I hope you know to me, you’ll always be_

_The one who got away_

_I want you to be happy my friend_

_That’s why I’ve got to walk away_

_And by doing so I hope I can set my own heart free,_

_‘Cause I know now you belong with her_

_But a part of you will always be with me._

_My blue eyed boy, you’ve always been in my heart_

_But I know our time is over, that’s why we have to part_

_So I’ll let you go and I’ll set you free_

_But I hope some day you’ll think of me_

_I may have been your first_

_But she will be your last_

_She’s your present and your future_

_While I’m just a memory of your past_

_And as I let you go today_

_I hope you know to me, you’ll always be_

_The one who got away._

Kate finished the song to thunderous applause, fighting back her tears as she exchanged a meaningful look with Harry then thanked the audience, took a final bow and walked off the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

“We should celebrate – there’s some champagne in my office,” Miles stated, thinking that the case was all wrapped up with Derek being caught.

 ”I’ll go get it,” Remington offered as he left Kate’s dressing room pulling off the wig and fake moustache as he did so, finally able to drop his cover.

“I don’t get it though – why would Derek try to sabotage the concert and why did he have it in for me?” He didn’t seem the type who’d be smart enough to come up with a plan like that,” Kate commented.

Laura was deep in thought – something didn’t seem quite right. “I was thinking the same thing. He must have been working with someone – in which case this isn’t over,” she stated seriously, the realisation hitting her as the three of them shared a worried glance.

 “Well done Laura, or should I say Miss Holt, private investigator. I should have known better than to trust stupid Derek to pull this off,” Janelle, the stage manager announced, as she suddenly came into the room holding a gun and locking the door behind her.

“Janelle?! You? But why?” Miles asked in shock.

 “What the hell are you playing at Janelle?” Kate demanded. “I don’t take too kindly to death threats.” She went to advance towards Janelle, her temper getting the better of her, but Miles put a restraining hand on her arm, not wanting anything to happen to her.

“Janelle how about you put the gun down and we can talk about this,” Laura tried to placate her then added in an attempt to deter her from doing anything rash, “Mr Steele will be back any minute.”

“Oh I don’t think so,” Janelle smiled an evil smile. “I’ve already taken care of him – amazing how a knock to the back of the head will do that. By the time he comes to I’ll be done here.” Laura & Kate exchanged a worried glance, both of them hoping he was alright.

“You don’t even remember me do you Miles?” Janelle went on, advancing towards him.

“Should I?” he asked, perplexed.

“Yes you should,“ she spat at him. ”Fifteen years ago I sent you a demo tape – I even had the stage name I’d made up for myself on it – JJ, Janelle Jones.” As she said this she shot a filthy look in Kate’s direction. “But all I got was a ‘thanks but no thanks’ letter and then the next thing I know you’ve discovered the great KK,” she went on, glaring angrily at Kate.” You copied my stage name and gave it to her. Her success should have been mine – I should have been the star not her!” she yelled as they all looked at her in shock. She was clearly unhinged.

“Janelle, look I’m sorry – I got so many demo tapes sent to me back in those days. I was looking for something special,” Miles tried to explain then regretted his choice of words when he saw the murderous look in her eye. “Look your beef’s clearly with me so let Kate & Miss Holt go,” he pleaded with her.

 “Oh no..I’m going to make you suffer before I kill you Miles, just like you made me suffer. I’m going to kill your beloved star KK right in front of you so you can watch her die knowing you’re responsible,” she laughed maniacally.

“You’re pathetic,” Kate stated angrily. “You’re so tough when you’re holding a gun – why don’t you drop it and we’ll settle this fair & square?” she challenged Janelle, her hands clenching into fists.

“Why don’t you shut up?” Janelle spat back at her. “Oh you think you’re so great – KK ,the big star. You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

“And you have no idea what I’ve been through to get where I am. Do you think it’s been easy? You don’t know the half of it,” Kate shot back at her determinedly, refusing to back down.

“Kate - maybe we should all take it easy,” Laura suggested. Having been in plenty of dangerous situations like this before she suspected it wouldn’t take much for Janelle to pull the trigger.

“Good idea Kate – why don’t you listen to Miss Holt? She’s obviously got brains - pity I’ve got to blow them away. I don’t need witnesses so I’m afraid Miss Holt it’s time to say goodbye. You can have her death on your conscience too Miles,” Janelle stated menacingly as she pointed the gun at Laura.

Meanwhile Remington was furiously trying to pick the lock to Kate’s dressing room but the blow to the back of the head he’d got from Janelle, whilst only stunning him and not knocking him out completely, had blurred his vision somewhat. He had got up from the floor of Miles’s office rubbing the back of his head a few minutes before, after Janelle had snuck up behind him and hit him, then realising the others may still be in danger from his (at that stage) unknown assailant he had bolted down the corridor to Kate’s dressing room where he’d left them.

As he got near the door he heard voices – Laura, Kate & Miles and a particularly angry woman’s voice that he recognised as belonging to Janelle the stage manager. He had tried the door then realising it was locked went to work trying to pick the lock, but the task was proving more difficult than he had hoped with his blurred vision and his hands were also shaking a bit from fear which didn’t help.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he muttered in frustration under his breath as he desperately fiddled with it as he heard the situation inside rapidly deteriorating, but the lock wouldn’t budge. He then heard Janelle say, “I don’t need witnesses so I’m afraid Miss Holt it’s time to say goodbye. You can have her death on your conscience too Miles”.

Fear gripped his heart as he yelled “Laura!” desperately and sprung to his feet, giving up on trying to pick the lock and kicked the door down instead. Just as he did so he saw Kate jump forward in front of Laura and punch Janelle square in the jaw, the gun going off as Janelle dropped it, reeling back from Kate’s blow. With that Remington sprung into the room - there was a mad scramble as he grabbed Janelle before she could grab the gun again and Laura dove for the gun, grabbing it and pointing it at Janelle.

 ”Laura – are you okay?” he asked with concern.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him.

It was then they both saw Kate lying on the floor, bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound. “Kate!” Remington exclaimed in alarm. “Here hold her Miles,”he said as he roughly pushed Janelle at the older man and knelt down next to Kate.

“I’ll call 911,” Laura said with concern as she ran out of the room to the nearest phone.

“Katie..oh no, c’mon Katie,” Remington said as he cradled her in his arms. The bullet had hit her in the right arm and she was bleeding badly, drifting in and out of consciousness from blood loss. He tore part of a sleeve off his shirt and quickly bandaged her arm to try and stop the bleeding.

She regained consciousness briefly just as Laura came back into the room. “The ambulance is on it’s way,” she announced, “as are the police,” she added casting a filthy look at Janelle. “The only singing you’ll be doing is in a cage,” Laura threw at her.

“Harry..?” Kate asked weakly as she briefly opened her eyes to see his face above hers.

“It’s okay Katie.. I’m here. You’re going to be okay – just relax,” he reassured her as she lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Not long after, the ambulance & police arrived. As the paramedics loaded Kate onto the stretcher Laura said to Remington, ”You should go with her.”

He looked at her with some surprise. “Are you sure?” he asked as she nodded.

“She just saved my life – it’s the least I can do for her,” she reassured him with a smile. He nodded and then gave her a quick kiss.

“Let me know how she is once you know. I’ll see you tomorrow. I better hang around here for a while – the police will need a statement,” she added as she gave his arm a squeeze.

He travelled in the back of the ambulance with Kate, holding her hand the whole way, with a mix of emotions running through his head.

He waited at the hospital after they rushed her into surgery while he prayed she’d be alright. He knew gunshot wounds to the arm were rarely fatal but she had lost a lot of blood and that concerned him. After giving a statement to the police, Miles arrived and took a seat next to him in the waiting room.

 “Any word yet?” he asked, the worry showing on his face, as Remington shook his head. “I never should have let her perform in the concert – I should have pulled the plug on the whole thing,” Miles stated guiltily.

 ”Don’t beat yourself up mate – you know as well as I do that once she’d made her mind up there was no changing it. You weren’t to know Janelle had some vendetta against you & Kate,” Remington pointed out. ”Kate’s one gutsy lady – always has been,” he added with a rueful smile.

Miles nodded then replied seriously, “You don’t know the half of it.”

Remington looked at him curiously. ”What are you getting at Miles?” Miles sighed, wondering if he’d overstepped the mark and given too much away. He knew Kate initially hadn’t wanted him to say anything to him but given the circumstances he wondered if he should, thinking back to the conversation he’d had with Kate earlier that night just before she’d gone on stage. “There’s things you & Kate need to talk about - let’s just leave it at that,” he replied cryptically.

Just as Remington was going to ask him what he meant a doctor in surgical scrubs came up to them. “I believe you gentlemen are waiting for word on Miss O’Casey’s condition?” he said as they both jumped up. “Yes we are – how is she? Is she going to be okay?” Remington asked with concern.

“Yes she’s going to be fine. She lost quite a bit of blood so we gave her a transfusion – she was lucky, another inch and the bullet would have hit a major artery and then it could have been a different story. We managed to remove it without too much damage to her arm,” he informed them.

“Thank God,” both Miles & Remington exclaimed in relief. “Can we see her?” they asked.

“Well she’s in recovery at the moment but once she’s moved into a room you can go see her. Maybe just one at a time though – she needs her rest and she’s been sedated so she’ll probably be out to it for some time”. They thanked the doctor then Remington turned to Miles. “I’ll stay with her if you like – you go and get some rest. It’s been a hell of a night.”

“It certainly has. Well if you’re sure, I’ll go & grab some shut eye then come and relieve you later,” Miles replied as Remington nodded.

Remington stayed by Kate’s bedside all night except for making a quick call to Laura to update her on Kate’s condition. In the early hours of the morning Kate regained consciousness to see him sitting there by her bedside. “Harry? What are you doing here?” she asked weakly.

“Oh Katie, thank God you’re okay,” he replied with a relieved smile as he ran a hand over his face.

“You look like hell Harry,” she remarked, looking at his blood shot eyes and tired features, as she tried to laugh, then winced in pain as it moved her injured arm.

 “Thanks,” he replied with a rueful grin. “You’ve looked better yourself you know. Take it easy eh? The doctor said you were lucky the bullet didn’t hit an artery,” he added with concern.

“Luck of the Irish huh?” she said as she smiled wryly at him.

Remington shook his head with a wry smile of his own. “What were you thinking O’Casey? Taking on a mad gun-wielding woman like that you crazy mick!” he chided her gently, his Irish brogue coming out in his voice.

“Who are you calling a crazy mick?” she pretended to be offended at his calling her a ‘mick,’ an often derogatory term for an Irish person.

“Hey I’m allowed to call you a crazy mick – I’m one too remember?” he said with a grin.

Kate grinned back weakly then sighed. ”I know, I know. I probably just should have kept my mouth shut and my fists to myself. It was pretty stupid of me.”    

“Or pretty brave,” he stated seriously at he gazed intently at her.

“Well you saved my life by punching Derek’s lights out – I was just repaying the favour,” she stated simply.

“But you saved Laura’s life not mine,” he pointed out.

“One and the same isn’t it?” Kate replied with a meaningful look as he realised she was right. “I made a decision on the spur of the moment – I knew you’d be devastated if anything happened to her. And I wasn’t about to let her take a bullet that was really meant for me,” Kate stated simply.

Remington was silent for a moment, the enormity of what she’d done for him sinking in. “Thank you,” he said, his voice barely a whisper as he took her good hand in his & kissed it. “You’re welcome,” she replied, blinking back her tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he stated, his voice barely a whisper as he gave her a meaningful look and squeezed her hand. As Kate looked at him, both of their minds went back to a night roughly fourteen years previously, when the two of them had been confronted by a gun wielding thug who Harry had crossed. Kate had almost been shot that night, something which he had never forgiven himself for. Realisation suddenly hit her. "You didn't tell me everything the other night did you - about why you left all those years ago? You left to protect me too didn't you?" she asked as she looked at him intently . Remington couldn't find his voice but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Kate closed her eyes for a moment, blinking back her tears over what could have been if she had only known all those years ago that that was how he was feeling. But she knew you couldn't change the past and what was done was done. With that thought in mind she opened her eyes and forced a smile onto her face.

“Thanks for staying with me Harry – I appreciate it. But I think there’s somewhere else you need to be,” she added giving him a knowing look.

He nodded, knowing she was right. “You rest up okay?” he said as she nodded then he planted a kiss on her forehead & left her with a smile,

He passed Miles in the corridor as he was on his way to Kate’s room. “Have you been here all night?” Miles asked the younger man, but by the look of him he could tell that was the case. Remington nodded with a weary smile.

“How is she?” Miles went on.

“She’s doing okay – in a bit of pain obviously, but okay. She just came round a little while ago.”

“You go get some rest son – I’ll sit with her for a while,” Miles said with a smile.

Before he left Remington turned to the older man. “Thank you for being there for her all these years,” he stated sincerely as he put out a hand to shake Miles’s. Miles shook his hand with a smile and patted him on the back. “

You’re welcome Harry,” he replied, using the name he had first known him as, all those years ago. Remington looked at him a little curiously as he noticed the look in Miles’s eyes and got the distinct impression again that there was something the older man wasn’t telling him.


	13. Chapter 13

Remington caught a cab from the hospital back to his apartment where he quickly showered and changed out of the clothes he’d been wearing since the night before. He quickly ran a comb through his still damp hair and as he looked in the mirror he noticed he was still wearing the diamond stud in his ear from the night before – he looked at it for a moment then took it out and left it on his bedside table _._ It signified a part of his life that was now over and as he was about to face his present he knew he had to leave it behind.  He was very tempted to collapse onto his bed in exhaustion but he fought the temptation as he knew there was somewhere else he needed to be and someone else he needed to be with. Someone who he could have easily lost forever the night before. He’d almost lost her once before – he’d thought she’d been killed when he saw her lying motionless in her loft after she’d been shot that time. He remembered his words to her then as he had cradled her in his arms – there was so much he’d wanted to tell her. He knew he couldn’t risk that again – he knew he had to tell her how he felt about her and he had to do it now. Time to bite the bullet mate, he thought to himself as he left his apartment.

Laura had slept fitfully during the night, her mind kept going over the events of the evening. She kept seeing Janelle’s crazed face as she pointed the gun at her, and how her life had flashed before her in the moments before Kate had punched Janelle, knocking the gun out of her hand and saving Laura’s life, and then she remembered seeing Kate lying bleeding on the floor from a gunshot wound. When her life had flashed before her one face had been prevalent – the face of the man she loved, and she knew the time had come to tell him. Even if he didn’t want her she was going to tell him, she decided. Her close call with death as well as all of the events of the past week leading up to it had finally made her realise that life was too short to waste any more time pushing him away and letting her fears rule her life. She had finally fallen properly asleep around 3 am.

Just after 6:30 she was woken by the buzzing of her doorbell. Who could it be at this hour? she thought to herself as she pulled on her robe and went to answer it. “Who is it?’ she asked cautiously.

“Laura it’s me – can I come in?” she heard his familiar voice as she slid the door open. Remington stood before her, freshly showered & changed but he hadn’t shaved and his bloodshot eyes showed he’d had next to no sleep. ”Hi,” she greeted him, wondering what he was doing there. “Come in,” she ushered him inside.

 “Thanks. Sorry to come by so early and wake you, I just…” his voice faltered a bit, as he ran a hand over his face.

She looked at him in concern. “Is Kate okay? Did her condition worsen after you called me?” she thought, thinking that was the reason why he looked so upset.

He shook his head. “She’s okay – in a bit of pain, but she’ll be fine,”’ he reassured her.

“What’s wrong then?” she asked him gently and when he looked at her she saw his blue eyes were brimming with tears. The emotional intensity of the past day, in fact the past week, had taken a toll on him, as he realised what he could have lost. She had only see him cry once before - when he thought she’d been shot & killed when they were investigating that fashion industry case, she recalled.

“I could have lost you last night Laura. When I couldn’t pick that bloody lock I felt so helpless knowing you were in danger and there was nothing I could do about it”, he stated, his voice trembling a little.

Laura was touched by the emotion in his voice and his honesty, her heart swelling with love as she wondered how she could have ever doubted him and his feelings for her. “As I recall you did kick the door down” she pointed out with a gentle smile as she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as he held her to him.

“Yeah a second too late” he stated ruefully as he shook his head. “I could have lost you and I could have lost a dear friend,” he admitted.

At his use of the word ‘friend’ in reference to Kate, Laura’s head came up to look at him. “Friend?” she asked with more than just a little hope.

“Yes friend…that’s all, as I told you yesterday,” he confirmed for her with a smile. “I think we all know what Kate and I had is in the past. But I didn’t come here to talk about Kate. I came here to be with you Laura – to talk about us,” he stated sincerely, his blue eyed gaze intense.

“Coming so close to losing you last night made me realise that we have wasted too much time dancing around each other and hurting each other in the process,” he said as he gave her a meaningful look. She nodded silently, knowing it was true. “I know now, I guess what I’ve always known since the day I met you, what I want, who I want in my life, and that’s you Laura. I’m tired of running Laura – I don’t want to run anymore,” he said softly as Laura felt tears springing to her eyes.

 She went to reply but he put a finger to her lips. “Wait...let me finish,” he pleaded with her. “If I had lost you last night without telling you how I really feel about you, what you need to hear, I never would have forgiven myself.”  

Laura, fighting back her tears, the dimpled smile that he loved lighting up her face, whispered softly, “You don’t need to tell me – you’ve shown me in so many ways.” 

Remington looked down at the floor.” I need to tell you Laura so you will never doubt me or how I feel about you again.” He lifted her chin so she was facing him, his blue eyes holding her brown eyes captive. “I love you” he stated simply, saying those three little words he’d feared saying for so long, that she had needed to hear for so long. But once he had said them it was like a flood gate breaking between them, washing away all the hurt and fear.

“I love you too,” Laura replied, finally admitting it to herself and him as his lips found hers. The kiss was tender and sweet, full of love and promise, but also with an undercurrent of the passion that had always flowed between them. It quickly deepened as they held fast to one another, neither wanting to break away. Eventually they had to catch their breath, their eyes as they looked at each other heavy with desire but also something more, something they were both no longer afraid to show…love. 

Remington couldn’t help the smile that had spread across his face – he was sure he was grinning like an idiot.  He shook his head a little ruefully, realising that in his exhausted state as much as he wanted to take her to her bed and make her his totally he wouldn’t be at his best and he wanted to be at his best for her. They had waited so long he wanted that ‘magical moment’ to be perfect for them. “Ah…Laura I would love nothing more than to take you to your bed right now and show you just how much I love you, but as they say, the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak. Truth is love, I’m absolutely buggered and I think I’ll need more energy than I have at the moment” he stated with a rueful grin.

Laura smiled back at him, her heart soaring at his term of endearment, and nodded understandingly. “That’s okay. We’ve waited this long so what’s a few more hours? How about you have a sleep for a while and ah…get your energy back. You’re gonna need it - trust me” she whispered promisingly in his ear as a mischievous grin crossed her face and she gave him a seductive look that shook him to his very core.

“Miss Holt – you wouldn’t be teasing me would you?’ he laughed, his left eyebrow going up in the devilish fashion that she loved as despite his fatigue, he pulled her in for another kiss.

“No more teasing Mr Steele,” she replied her voice husky as she kissed him back. “I intend to make good on my promises – very good. Now get some sleep,” she laughed as she wriggled out of his arms & pushed him in the direction of her bed.

”On one condition,” he replied as he grabbed her hand.

 “What’s that?” she asked with a grin.

“That you join me,” he stated softly as he pulled her down next to him.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea if you need to sleep?” she questioned with a smile.

“Probably not, but I need to hold you Laura,” he replied and the look on his face made him look so much like a lonely little boy that she wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and hold him and reassure him everything was going to be alright.

“When you look at me like that what choice do I have?’ she relented, her brown eyes shining at him as she took off her robe.

“None I hope” he quipped with a grin as he took off his shoes, socks & shirt and scooted over to make room for her. She hopped under the covers next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. The feel of his warm skin and his bare chest against her and the intoxicating aroma of his cologne mixed with his own male scent, made it hard for her to let him rest but she willed herself to be patient. They relaxed in each other’s arms knowing that was where they were meant to be. He idly ran his fingers through her chestnut hair as she snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest, and then after a few minutes she could tell by the rhythm of his breathing that he had fallen asleep and she followed him into contented slumber not too long after.

Laura woke again a couple of hours later and smiled as she saw Remington still asleep next to her. After finally admitting their true feelings for each other she felt like a weight had been lifted from her. Careful not to wake him she slipped out of his arms and quickly showered & dressed, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She watched him for a minute or two while he slept, his impossibly handsome face looking innocent & vulnerable.  She scribbled him a note then left it on her pillow where he’d see it then planted a soft kiss on his lips, tenderly brushing a stray hair off his forehead as he smiled in his sleep. “Sweet dreams Mr Steele,” she whispered with a smile of her own as she grabbed her purse & keys, knowing there was something she had to do.

                                                ************************

She arrived at the hospital not long after. Kate was resting after Miles had left not long before when Laura walked into the room. “Laura,” Kate greeted her with some surprise.

 “Hi Kate,” Laura greeted her with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh getting there,” Kate replied with a weak grin as she propped herself up with a bit of effort. “A bit sore – but the doctor says I should be right to leave in a couple of days. With a bit of physical therapy I should be back playing guitar in no time.”

“Glad to hear it,” Laura stated sincerely. She would have felt responsible if Kate taking a bullet for her had affected her ability to play guitar and hence her career. She was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I wanted to thank you for saving my life…in more ways than one. You made me realise a few things I guess,” Laura stated simply as she gave Kate a meaningful look and a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Kate replied, returning the smile. 

“Can I ask you something? Why did you do it?” Laura asked. 

Kate sighed. “I knew Harry would be devastated if anything happened to you and he probably would have blamed himself for not getting to you in time.” As she said this, Laura realised how well Kate knew him as that’s exactly what he had said to her earlier that morning.

“I also did it for another reason - despite the circumstances we find ourselves in, I like you Laura, and that’s not the painkillers talking,” she said with a wry laugh. “I guess you remind me a bit of myself – strong-willed, fiesty, stubborn to a fault,’ she added with a grin as Laura nodded with a grin of her own, realising Kate was right. She had to admit that despite the situation, she liked Kate too. “You were in the wrong place at the wrong time - Janelle’s grudge wasn’t with you and I wasn’t about to let you get hurt or worse, because of it.”

“Thanks,” Laura replied with a smile.

“I’m sorry about some of the things I said to you yesterday at the agency,” Kate apologised.

 “That’s okay – I think taking a bullet for me kind of makes up for that,” Laura replied with a laugh, then added sincerely “I’m sorry for what I said to you too – I know you were only trying to help.”

 “That song you did for the encore last night – that was beautiful,” she then stated with admiration.

 “Thanks – I meant every word of it,” Kate replied. She then added with a grin, “Speaking of songs, you were pretty good on stage last night – if you ever decide to give up the private investigating you’ve got a job as a back-up singer anytime.”

Laura laughed and replied “Thanks – I’ll keep that in mind.”

She hesitated for a moment than asked, suddenly serious, “Will you be okay?” Kate looked a little puzzled at the question. “Like I said the doctor said I should be fine…” she started to reply but Laura shook her head. “That’s not what I meant,” she stated as she gave the other woman a meaningful look and Kate realised what she was asking.

Kate was silent for a moment then replied. “I’ll be okay Laura. I’ve let him go once before remember - I can do it again.  But I don’t think you could,” she stated perceptively as Laura nodded, her eyes on the floor, knowing Kate was right. “And I don’t think he could let you go either,” Kate reassured her.  “At least this time it’s my choice to walk away,” Kate added with a half-hearted smile. “He belongs with you Laura – I know that, and if you’re honest with yourself you know it too. He’s not my Harry anymore, he’s your Remington Steele. His life’s here with you now. Just do me a favour will you?” Kate asked, trying to fight back the tears.

“Of course, what?” Laura replied.

“Don’t hurt him,” Kate stated seriously as she gave her a meaningful look.

 Laura nodded and reassured her, “I won’t.”  They then bade each other farewell as Laura left to go back to the man she loved, the man Kate had given up for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Remington woke some time after Laura left. At first when he realised she wasn’t next to him in the bed and there was no answer when he called her name he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she had panicked and ran, putting that distance between them again which he thought they had finally bridged by admitting their true feelings for each other earlier that morning. It was then he saw the note on her pillow. He picked it up and read it.

_Just had to pop out to do something. Be back soon. Don’t go anywhere._

_L  xx_.

 

A smile crossed his face as he realised his fears were unfounded. Rubbing his face he got out of her bed and figuring she’d probably be back soon he decided to start preparing breakfast for the two of them. I hope she’s gone to the supermarket, he thought to himself as he searched her fridge & cupboards for ingredients and didn’t come up with much. What does she eat? he thought to himself shaking his head with a grin. He managed to find some eggs and a few vegetables and started making an omelette, whistling happily to himself as he did so.

 He hoped she’d be back soon – as well as feeling hungry he was also looking forward to the ‘unfinished business’ they had to attend to. He had to admit if he had picked the location where they would first make love, Laura’s loft wouldn’t have immediately sprung to mind – his apartment in front of the fireplace perhaps, or some exotic location, but the more he thought about it, the more it made perfect sense. Here in her home was where she truly felt comfortable and was surrounded by so many things that made her the woman she was – the piano he had given her to replace her grandmother’s one, her ballet barre, the photos of her family and her other treasured possessions. By making love with her for the first time here, in her bed, he felt like she was truly inviting him into her home and into her life.

Laura arrived home soon after to the delicious smell of his cooking and realised she was famished, not having eaten anything since a very quick dinner backstage at the stadium the night before. She found Remington in the kitchen bent over looking for something in the fridge and had to admire the sight of his shirtless body clad only in a pair of jeans that showed off his gorgeous rear. While she loved him in his suits, the sight of him clad in jeans always took her breath away.

A smile crossed her face as she came up behind him and slipped her arms around him. “Hmm – what a way to come home and find something delicious waiting for me in my kitchen,” she murmured huskily as she kissed him on that point on his neck, just below his ear, which she knew drove him a little crazy.

A groan escaped his lips as he felt his body immediately react to her touch. He caught her hands in his and turned around, a lopsided grin crossing his face. “Now Laura if you want breakfast I suggest you don’t keep that up,” he stated as his lips found hers.

“Keep what up?” she replied cheekily as he wiggled an eyebrow at her and pulled her against him, knowing he didn’t have to hide the effect she had on him from her any more.

“I’ll give you one guess,” he whispered in her ear, his voice thick with passion, as she felt his hard length against her. Her desire filled gaze met his, as unlike before when she had felt his arousal she would have backed away, she now readily welcomed it. “I see you’ve got your energy back Mr Steele,” she laughed softly, suddenly wondering if she really wanted breakfast.

“Very much so Miss Holt,” he murmured, his eyes a deep cobalt blue as he kissed her thoroughly, then just as her hands began to travel up from his waist to his chest he deftly ducked out of her grasp. “As much as I’d like to continue this right here and now Laura I think we need to eat first as I suspect we could be ah… rather preoccupied for a while,” he stated with a promising look.

Somewhat reluctantly Laura nodded in agreement as she perched herself up on the kitchen bench. “I suspect you may be right Mr Steele,” she said, returning the look which made it hard for him to focus on cooking.

“Coffee?” he asked as she nodded and he poured her a cup which she gratefully accepted.  She watched him finishing up the omelette as she sipped her coffee, thinking to herself, I could get used to this. It just felt so natural, so right, to have him pottering around in her kitchen. She suddenly realised that comfortable familiarity had been there between them for a long time but she hadn’t allowed herself to see it for what it really was.

“So where did you get to?” Remington’s voice interrupted her thoughts.  “I’m gathering by the absence of grocery bags you didn’t go the supermarket? I really need to stock this kitchen properly for you Laura,” he laughed as did she, knowing his culinary skills far surpassed her own.

 “I went to the hospital to visit Kate – to thank her for saving my life. In more ways than one,” she replied as she gave him a meaningful look.

He looked at her for a moment then nodded. “Thank you” he stated simply.

“What for?”  “Just for being you,” he replied with a warm smile as he kissed her softly. “Laura, I know this past week hasn’t been easy, for any of us, and I’m sorry..” he started to say but she put a finger to his lips.

“I know we have a lot to talk about but let’s do it later huh? Right now, I’m hungry – and not just for breakfast,” she said as she trailed a finger down his chest. Remington couldn’t believe his ears – Laura not wanting to talk? That’s got to be a first, he thought to himself.

 “Later it is then,” he replied with a grin as he took her hand in his and kissed her palm, the intimate gesture taking her breath away.

He grabbed two plates and served up the omelette. They sat opposite each other at the dining table as they ate, their eyes never leaving each other. A smile crossed Laura’s face as a laugh escaped her lips. “What’s so funny?” Remington asked, perplexed. “I didn’t think the omelette was that bad,’ he quipped with a grin of his own. Laura shook her head wryly. “No, I was just thinking how typical this is of us.”

 “What is?”

 “Well you’ve got to admit this is a bit unconventional – you usually have breakfast together the ‘morning after’ rather than beforehand,” she laughed, giving him a meaningful look.

“True. But why be conventional eh? It’s so…boring,” he retorted with a devilish grin.

“Why indeed Mr Steele,” Laura replied with a cheeky grin and a mischievous gleam in her eye as never taking her eyes off him, she slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth in a way that left him visibly shaken. He quickly gulped down his tea as his throat had suddenly gone dry. Laura tried to hide an amused smirk at the effect her teasing was having on him.

Fully aware of what she was doing Remington raised an eyebrow at her when he’d managed to compose himself a bit. “Careful Laura –you know what they say about payback,” he warned her with a chuckle.

“Promises, promises Mr Steele,” she retorted with a sly grin. “That I intend to keep Miss Holt,” he responded, mirroring her words of earlier that morning, as he gave her a meaningful look, his blue eyed gaze never wavering from her.

They quickly finished eating and cleared away the plates then Remington went to take Laura into his arms. “Now for the main course eh?” he quipped with a lopsided grin. She planted a quick kiss on his lips then scooted out of his grasp. In reply to his questioning look she explained with a smile. “Let me just make a quick phone call to Mildred to fill her in on what happened last night – if she hears there was a shooting at the stadium last night and can’t get a hold of us she’ll be worried. And the last thing we need is her calling or turning up here knocking on the door at a how shall we say.. inopportune moment.”

“Good idea,” Remington replied with a grin as Laura started dialling.

“Yes Mildred, Mr Steele and I are both fine,” Laura reassured her after she’d explained to her about the events of the previous evening. Remington looked at her and made a gesture encouraging her to wind up the call as he gave her a meaningful look. His need for her was starting to overwhelm him a bit – he had waited long enough for her and he didn’t want to wait any more.

“Yes I’m sure we’ll both be catching up on sleep today,” she told a little white lie as the corners of her mouth turned up in a mischievous grin which was mirrored by Remington. “Okay we’ll see you in the office first thing Monday morning Mildred. Oh yes I’ve no doubt I’ll enjoy the rest of the weekend,” Laura said as she gave him a promising look. “You too Mildred. Bye.”

She then pulled the phone cord out of the wall with a grin. “I like the way you think Miss Holt,” Remington laughed as he pulled her into his arms again, his lips finding hers.

They kissed, tenderly at first, taking their time, as he pulled the hair tie out of her ponytail letting her hair fall freely so he could run his hands through it. “Laura.. are you sure?” Remington asked the question that had been on his mind since earlier that morning, his eyes searching hers, half expecting her to draw away again as she had done so many times in the past. An alluring smile crossed her face and her eyes shone with love for him as she allayed his fears. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life.”  She linked her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers and proceeded to show him just how sure she was that it was finally the right time for them to ’take that step’.

 She ran her hands up his bare back as she started kissing his neck, eliciting a small moan from him. “You seem to have the upper hand clothing wise Laura,” he murmured in between kisses as he arched an eyebrow at her.

“Well we can’t have that now can we?” she murmured back with a dimpled smile.

“No.. we can’t,” he replied with a grin, as his fingers found the buttons of her blouse and deftly unbuttoned them one by one, leaving her breathless in the process.

A delighted smile crossed his face as he opened her blouse to reveal a red satin bra. “Hmm red...my favourite colour on you Laura,” he whispered approvingly, his eyes travelling over her as his mouth claimed hers again, the kiss deepening quickly as he pulled her against him.

 ”Thought it might be.,” she whispered when they finally had to stop to take a breath, glad she’d chosen it when she was getting dressed earlier that morning. “I kind of got the feeling last night that you ah.. approved of the colour of my dress,” she added with a cheeky laugh, remembering the way he’d looked at her when he first saw her wearing the rather revealing red dress she’d worn on stage as one of Kate’s backup singers.

 “Definitely – ever since you wore that gorgeous red dress that first night I assumed Remington Steele’s identity and I held you in my arms as we danced, I’ve been a sucker for you in red,” he confessed, his voice husky. “It brings out those delectable freckles of yours,” he added with a slow, sexy smile as he traced a finger along one of her collar bones over the dappling of freckles there. He pushed the blouse off her shoulders and she shrugged it off. He swallowed hard at the sight of her clad only in her bra and jeans as she smiled at his reaction.

“It also matched the delightful flush you had on your cheeks that night,” he remembered, giving her a meaningful look.

 “As I recall, that ‘flush’ was a result of boiling rage,” she pointed out with a grin.

“Maybe so  .. but I think there was something else as well,” he countered as his lips brushed hers, just as she had wanted him to do that night (not that she would have admitted it to him back then!).

“Awfully sure of yourself aren’t you Mr Steele?” she laughed as she linked her arms around his neck.

 “Hmm.. I’d call it hopeful Miss Holt,” he replied, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously at her, as she pulled his mouth down to hers again.

“If I’d known how much you liked me in red I would have worn it more often,” Laura murmured with a grin between kisses.

“We wouldn’t have got much work done if you had,” Remington confessed with a grin of his own.

 “Hmm perhaps.. but I think I prefer this type of ‘work’ don’t you Mr Steele?” she practically purred as she ran a finger down one of his bare arms.

“Well it’s a dirty job but someone’s got to do it,” a throaty laugh escaped his lips as they began to trail down her neck and lower.

“Laura do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?’ Remington murmured as he kissed the freckles on top of her shoulders, slowly working his way across to the top of her chest.

Laura smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. ”Oh I think I have an idea – about as long as I’ve wanted you to do it.”

He momentarily brought his head up to look at her, a grin crossing his face as he realised her desire for him matched his for her. His hands then slowly traced a line where his mouth had been moments before, then dipped lower to gently cup her breasts as she felt her breath catch in her throat. He caressed her through the satin fabric of her bra, feeling her nipples hardening under his touch as he also felt himself hardening (even more than he already was if that were possible) in response.

Ever so slowly he undid the clasp at the front of her bra and pulled the straps down her arms as she shrugged out of it. She momentarily felt a little self- conscious as his eyes travelled over her, knowing she wasn’t particularly well endowed in that area but the look in his eyes told her she had nothing to be self-conscious about.

“Laura, you are absolutely beautiful,” he reassured her with a smile as he gently caressed her bare breasts. She closed her eyes at the sensations he was evoking in her which she could feel in her very core. He brushed his face against her gently and she squirmed a little at the exquisite feeling of his stubble against her bare skin.

“Sorry I should have shaved,” he apologised as he gently kissed her where his stubble had grazed her.

She shook her head “No it’s okay – it doesn’t hurt. In fact, I like you unshaven – it’s sexy,” she murmured huskily.

“Remind me to throw out my razor,” he quipped with a cheeky grin as she laughed and he continued to caress her. He then replaced his hands with his mouth, gently licking & nibbling and then sucking on her rosy peaks until she couldn’t stop a moan escaping her lips.

A smile crossed his face at her obvious pleasure and he had to admit he was feeling the same. He suddenly wished he was wearing something other than jeans as his arousal was chafing uncomfortably, straining against the heavy fabric. “All in good time mate,” he thought to himself, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could, although he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off for too much longer. With that thought in mind he scooped Laura into his arms and carried her up the steps to her bed, laying her down on it.

She went to link her arms around his neck to pull him down to her but he caught her hands in his and with a devilish wiggle of his eyebrows he scooted down towards the end of the bed and took off her shoes and then running a hand up her thigh, he undid the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down, leaving her breathless with anticipation. She lifted her hips so he could pull them off and he didn’t fail to notice that her action brought her lower half tantalisingly closer to his face. He looked up at her, his eyes holding hers captive as he trailed a finger up one slender leg.  She couldn’t help but giggle as his touch tickled a particularly sensitive spot behind her knee. “I must remember that spot,” he murmured with a smile, the sound of her laughter only adding to his arousal - her laugh had always done something to him. He struggled to keep himself in check as he continued to caress her lovely legs – how many fantasies had he had of doing just that over the years? he thought to himself, still not quite believing that she was actually letting him do so, and more.

Laura’s breath was becoming a bit ragged as his actions also reminded her of several fantasises she’d had of him over the years, although they now paled in comparison with the reality of his love-making. He swapped his hand to the other leg, deliberately teasing her as he avoided the spot between her legs where she wanted him to touch her the most. As if in invitation she raised her hips slightly off the bed towards him and he cocked an eyebrow at her. “Are you going to make me beg Mr Steele?” she asked with a laugh, although her voice was somewhat strained, giving away her heightened state of arousal.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Miss Holt,” he murmured with that sexy smile that she loved, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously at her, as he finally placed a hand over her, one of his long, slender fingers working it’s way under her underwear to stroke her intimately. She gasped at the sensation as he gulped a little at finding her more than ready for him. Needing to touch her fully he peeled off her underwear, marvelling as she finally lay totally naked before him. His fingers found her again as his mouth found hers, his tongue probing her mouth in a sign of things to come. She moaned against his lips, knowing she was close as his fingers continued to work their magic and she moved involuntarily against them. It had been so long since she had felt like this – it felt like she was coming alive again.  Her hands were also doing their own exploring, running through his thick, dark chest hair and then travelling over his stomach before coming to rest on his belt buckle. Summoning what little restraint he had left and ignoring the throbbing in his own groin he caught her hands in his once again, thinking to himself, “Oh no my dear Laura, I’m not finished with you just yet.”

With that his head travelled back down her body, lavishing kisses on her breasts before moving down to her stomach which quivered under his touch. She watched with a degree of both excitement and nervousness as she realised where he was heading – no man had ever done that to her before, not even Wilson, although he had been more than happy to be on the receiving end, she thought wryly to herself.

Remington felt her tense up a little as his head trailed lower and he stopped momentarily and looked up at her, his eyes darkened with passion to a deep indigo blue. “Trust me Laura,” he whispered softly then added with a grin, “Just relax and enjoy it love.” Any qualms she might have had were quickly dashed as his tongue and lips found her most sensitive spot and all coherent thought left her head. She had never felt sensations so exquisite and she could feel her climax rapidly approaching – God, the things that man could do with his mouth, she thought to herself as she neared the brink. A part of her wanted nothing more than to let go and ride the wave that was about to crest inside her, but another part of her knew she wanted to share this moment with him. After all the time they had waited to be together like this she knew there was only one way it had to be.

With every ounce of self-control she possessed she grabbed his hair and gently tugged his head up. “Laura..?” he asked, somewhat puzzled. He could tell she was close, very close, so why was she stopping him? She gazed at him intently, the passion in her eyes matching his and managed to utter a single word, “Together.”

A smile crossed his face as he nodded in agreement and pulled himself up next to her. “You are definitely overdressed Mr Steele,” she murmured huskily, regaining the ability to talk somewhat, as she kissed him deeply and this time he didn’t stop her hands as she unbuckled his belt.

“Laura, given the situation, don’t you think calling me ‘Mr Steele’ is a bit formal?” he laughed a little, although he was now rapidly losing the power of speech as he felt her hand cup him through his jeans. She looked at him with a seductive smile as she slowly undid his jeans and pulled down his zipper, leaving him breathless.” I guess you’re right…Remington,” she murmured in his ear as she nibbled on it and he almost came right then & there as he heard her finally call him by his name, the name she’d given him. The way it rolled off her tongue in her lilting voice did something to him he couldn’t explain. And the way she was touching him was having the same effect. “Lauraa..,” he practically growled as her hand closed around him and he knew it was payback time – not that he was complaining!

He shifted his hips up so she could pull down his jeans as he had done to her. She had often wondered how well-endowed he was, and the size of the bulge in his black briefs didn’t disappoint. She stroked him through the fabric as he closed his eyes in ecstasy then in one swift movement she pulled off his briefs and was touching him skin to skin. Her eyes travelled over his lean naked body as his had done to hers. How many times had she wondered what his body would look like under those expensive suits he wore - sure she’d caught glimpses of his chest every now & again but here he was finally, gloriously naked in front of her. She had never thought a man could be beautiful but looking at him now she realised how wrong she had been – he was the most beautiful specimen of manhood she had ever seen. Her eyes travelled down from those gorgeous blue eyes that were now darkened with passion to his sensuous full lips, his strong jaw & the dimple in his chin, the thick dark hair that covered his chest and trailed down his stomach, the lean lines of his torso, his strong arms with just the right amount of lean muscle, his long, slender fingers which he used so expertly, she mused with a smile. And then she focused on the proof of his arousal, standing long & proud in front of her and the look of pure wanting in her eyes almost made him blush.  

Thinking of the way he had just pleasured her with his mouth she knew she had to repay the favour. She gently pushed him back on the bed, and trailed a path of kisses from his chest downwards as he had done to her. “Laura.. you don’t have to.,” he managed to get out, although part of his brain (or was it another part of his body? he thought to himself) screamed at him, “What are you saying?? Are you crazy?? Don’t stop her now!” Sure he’d had enough fantasies of her doing exactly that to him but the thought of her actually doing it was almost too much for him to take.

“It’s okay – I want to,” she reassured him with a mischievous smile as she bent her head to him, gently licking him at first then becoming bolder as she took him into her mouth. “Oh God ..Laura,” he moaned incoherently at the feel of her mouth on him as his hips twitched involuntarily towards her.  He remembered that fool Wilson, her ex-boyfriend, describing her as ‘absurdly passionate’ and now he was finding out why as she was driving him insane with what she was doing to him. What an idiot Wilson was, he thought to himself – well his loss is my gain!

He knew he was very, very close and he didn’t want it to be all over before it had begun. As they had agreed, he wanted to reach that ‘magical moment’ with her, he wanted to watch her as she hit the peak with him. “Laura..I’m ah ..” he murmured in a warning tone, his voice strained,  which his body echoed as she felt him tense up  a little. With a smile she stopped her ministrations then straddled him, positioning herself over where she wanted, needed to be.

 A thought then came to Remington, pushing its way through the desire fuelled haze that was clouding his brain. “Ah Laura sorry to put the brakes on at such a crucial point but um.. do you have any protection? I wasn’t thinking this far ahead when I came here this morning,” he confessed. “Not that I don’t want children – I do some day, but I don’t think now is exactly the right time for us to be considering that,” he reassured her.

At his words, her heart skipped a beat - was he saying he wanted to have children with her one day? She had to admit she had entertained that idea more than a few times herself. She smiled at him, “It’s okay – I went back on the pill a while ago, just in case. I guess I thought this moment would happen eventually and I wanted to be prepared,” thinking to herself she was glad she hadn’t gone off it after they’d made their agreement in Cannes.

Trust my Laura to think of everything, Remington thought with a grin. “Not that I don’t want children either,” she clarified. “I’d love to have them one day, but as you said, just not right now.” He smiled at the thought of seeing her pregnant with his child one day and absently ran a hand over her stomach.

Wondering if his thoughts were mirroring hers she covered his hand with her own then said with a mischievous grin, her voice husky, “Now where were we?”

”About here I think,” he replied, an eyebrow going up devilishly as he grabbed her hips and guided her to where he needed her to be. She lowered herself onto him slowly, holding his intent gaze with her own. He’d suspected she’d want to be on top, for their first time at least, given her need to be in control of things, and he was happy to oblige and let her set the pace. Though she was very tempted to take all of him in in one smooth motion as her longing to feel him inside her almost overwhelmed her, she knew since it had been quite a while for her and the fact he was rather well endowed, that she needed to take it slow to give her body time to adjust. 

He gently tilted his hips up to meet her as he slowly entered her. “Is this okay?” he asked with concern, not wanting to hurt her as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

 “It’s fine – more than fine actually. But not enough,” she replied with a seductive smile, her voice laced with passion, as she started to move her hips slowly, taking more of him into her as he fought the urge to thrust hard into her soft, wet, heat. When she had taken him all in she let her body adjust to him for a moment, enjoying the hard, hot fullness of him inside her. They were both still for a moment, blue eyes finding brown, neither quite believing that the moment they had waited so long for had finally arrived.

 “I love you,” she whispered, saying it first this time, marvelling a little at how easy it was to say now, the dimpled smile that he loved lighting up her face.

 “I love you too,” he replied, thinking the same thing, with the crooked grin crossing his face that did something to her that she couldn’t explain and always had done.

And then the time for words was over as they let their bodies express their love & passion for each other, finding a rhythm that felt so natural, so right. They urged each other on until they both experienced that magical moment, as they had wanted to – together, evoking cries of pure ecstasy from both of them.

Laura had thought she’s had some good sex in the past but it was nothing compared to what she’d just experienced – making love to the man she loved more than anything in the world and who certainly had a considerable talent for it had taken her to a whole new stratosphere _._ Her climax had hit her so hard after almost three years of pent up passion it almost felt like she blacked out for a moment. Even as she came down from the high she could still feel her body tingling & trembling from her toes to the top of her head and everywhere in between. Oh he’s definitely a twenty out of ten, she thought mischievously to herself. She knew that the difference to her previous encounters was that this time she had given herself completely – body, heart & soul – to her partner, as he had done to her.

Remington also felt the same way. He had tried to hold back a bit but as her movements had become more demanding against him he found his control slipping and he grabbed her hips as they rode the wave together. When he felt her start to contract around him and watched her throw her head back in ecstasy that was his undoing and he exploded inside her, going over the edge with her as he called out her name and she his. He had always suspected that she would be more than a match for him in bed, if the sparks they struck off each other when they argued were any indication, and he hadn’t been disappointed.

They finally came back down to earth, as she slumped against him, their breathing heavy and their faces flushed. He put his arms around her as she nestled into the familiar warmth of his body, both of them basking in the afterglow.  As he absently ran a hand through her hair and kissed her, their bodies still joined, he knew he had finally found his home and that Laura was now his completely – body, heart & soul.

When her breathing finally returned to normal and they finally drew apart, Laura looked at Remington, brushing a stray hair off his forehead, the satisfied smile on her face mirroring his. “Remind me again why we haven’t done this sooner?” she laughed as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Well Laura there’s certainly been no lack of trying on my part,” he replied with a grin.

“I know, I know,” she sighed as she ran a hand across his chest. “In my defence it wasn’t all me putting a halt to things though.” In reply to his curious look she went on. ”There’s a been a few times when if we hadn’t been interrupted I would have been more than willing..”

“To trip the light fantastic?” he interjected with some surprise, thinking to himself a little wryly, now she tells me. “Such as?” he asked, idly running a hand up and down her back.

“Well let’s see, that night when we were parked up at Los Amantes Lookout in the Auburn.” He looked at her, a little in shock, as she tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin at the look on his face.

”In the Auburn??” he asked dumbfounded as she nodded. “Well practically everyone else in that case had, so I thought what the hell? Where there’s a will..”

“There’s a way?” he finished for her with a chuckle, remembering that night and how they’d said the same words to each other, then they had kissed and slid down together in the Auburn before someone started shooting at them.

“And there was the night we stole the Pitkins from that art gallery. Remember – we were on your couch and then what was his name, Richie, walked back in?”

“Ah yes, how could I forget? Not the most talkative of chaps as I recall, terrible sense of timing as well,” Remington quipped as Laura smiled.

“Then there was Acalpuco of course when I came up to the honeymoon suite..”.  

“And you jumped into my arms - ‘ home James’ wasn’t it?” he laughed.

“Yes well that was before I realised Mildred was in the bedroom,” she added with a giggle of her own.

There were a couple of other times that also came to mind that she didn’t mention, not wanting to spoil the mood with painful memories – like the night after her house had burnt down and she had told him that if he’d asked her she didn’t think she could say no, and then of course that disastrous night in Cannes, before she decided to end their personal relationship, when she’d decided “tonight’s the night”, only to discover another woman waiting for him in his hotel room.

“Well perhaps for whatever reason fate was trying to tell us it wasn’t our time yet,” she stated perceptively.

“Hmm.. perhaps so. Well I’m glad fate has now decided otherwise,” Remington nodded in agreement as he kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her.

She was silent for a moment then asked, “Did you really not sleep with anyone for almost three years?” He nodded as she looked at him. “Why?” she asked softly as a smile crossed his face.

“Isn’t it obvious Laura? If I couldn’t be with you like that I didn’t want to be with anyone else. I mean since Cannes I’ve been on a few dates but I always left them at the door,” he confessed, his honesty touching her as he pulled her closer to him.

“So not even with Felicia or Anna?” she inquired, in reference to his other former loves who had reappeared in his life. She wasn’t sure about Anna but she had thought he and Felicia had slept together when she had come out of his bedroom clad only in one of his robes, especially given that he was only wearing a robe himself at the time. He shook his head. “As I told you that night you discovered Felicia in my apartment, I had no idea how she got in there. I subsequently found out she’d let herself in through my bedroom window. Granted she did have things other than blackmailing me into helping her on her mind, but I turned her down.” he stated honestly.

“And Anna?” Laura asked. Again he shook his head.

“Despite my shock on discovering she was alive I knew she wasn’t who I really wanted to be with and that we didn’t have a future together, as I told you at the time.”

“I guess with Kate I gave in to a vulnerable moment though,” he admitted with a sigh, a somewhat guilty expression crossing his face.

 Laura hesitated before responding, not really knowing what to say. “I know I hurt you by insisting on that stupid agreement we made in Cannes and I’m sorry - I guess I was angry…and scared,” she admitted. He went to say something but she put a finger to his lips to stop him. “Wait let me finish.. please. I was scared of what I felt for you and scared to acknowledge what you felt for me, what you’d shown me time and time again,” she stated with a smile. “And then when I found you & Kate together and learnt of the past you shared with her I felt at first like what I’d always feared would happen had come true – that your past would ultimately take you away from me. But then I realised, with a bit of help from Kate I must admit, that it wasn’t your past or Kate that would take you away from me – it was me and my stupid fears and letting them rule my life. I guess what I’m trying to say in a roundabout way is that I understand why you slept with Kate.”

Remington looked at her with some surprise. “I’d pushed you away, you thought I didn’t want you and then suddenly your first love walks back into your life and let’s face it, you share a history with her and well I guess a pretty strong bond,” Laura stated understandingly as he nodded. “After all, you’re only human,” she added with a smile.

 ”Still...I hurt you by sleeping with her and I’m sorry - I never meant to hurt you Laura,” he stated sincerely.

“I know you didn’t,” she replied softly, her eyes holding his, touched by the vulnerability and sincerity in his voice.

 “Laura you are a remarkable woman,” he stated with a smile as he kissed her gently. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 “You walked into my life and became the man of my dreams that’s what,” she answered, a smile lighting up her face as she kissed him back.

“So…ready for Round 2 Mr Steele?” she then asked in a seductive tone as he playfully flipped her onto her back.

“Round 2 eh?” he raised a devilish eyebrow at her. “How many ‘rounds’ are we planning on then?”

“Well as many as we want I guess – we do have a bit of time to make up for don’t you think? I’m sure the Kilkenny Kid can ‘go the distance’ shall we say?” she replied with a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes, pulling him down to her.

“Oh that he can Miss Holt, that he can,” he murmured with a lopsided grin as his mouth found hers and they were soon lost in each other again.

                                    *********************************************************

They spent the rest of the day making up for almost three years of never ‘crossing that line’. Laura lost count of the times Remington took her over the edge and she him as they explored and savoured and did all the things they’d wanted to for so long. He’d thought once he’d shared that ‘magical moment’ with her his desire for her would be sated somewhat but now he knew what he’d been missing all that time it only made him crave her more.

Laura felt the same – her ‘itch’ (that she had discussed with Bernice not long after he’d entered their lives) was now well and truly scratched but she found her need for him had not abated at all, if anything it was stronger. Only when they were finally exhausted did they lie content in each other’s arms and talked some more.

“So… where do we go from here eh?” Remington asked the question that was on both of their minds as he trailed a finger down Laura’s arm. 

She sighed with a smile. “I guess we just take it day by day and see where it leads us. But wherever that is I know one thing,” Laura stated.

 “What’s that?” he asked.  “We’ll get there together,” she answered with a dimpled smile.

”That we will,” he replied with a smile of his own. “Hungry?” he then asked, realising they’d been too preoccupied to bother with lunch and that it was almost dinner time.

 “Hmm,” Laura agreed thinking the same thing.

 ”So shall we order in or go out somewhere?”

“I think order in sounds good. I’m not ready to share you with the world just yet,” Laura replied with a cheeky grin.

Remington raised an eyebrow at her “Order in it is then. I guess we should get dressed – although it would probably make the delivery boy’s night if you answered the door like that,” he quipped with a devilish grin, casting an appreciative eye over her naked form as she playfully hit him.

Somewhat reluctantly they got out of bed. When Laura suggested they shower together both of them got a second wind that led to another round of lovemaking, before they eventually got out and got dressed.  

While Laura rang for some take-out Chinese, Remington looked through her record collection to find some music, noting with interest that she owned quite a few KK and the Beat albums – he’d known she was a fan of Kate’s but he hadn’t realised just how much of one. He flicked past them and then found an album by another Irish singer that he thought would be good. With a smile he pulled it out and put it on her turntable. Laura hung up the phone after ordering to hear the strains of Van Morrison’s ‘ _Brown Eyed Girl_ ’ coming from her stereo. A smile crossed her face as she looked at him. “Dance Miss Holt?” he asked, his blue eyes twinkling at her.

“I’d love to Mr Steele,” she replied with a dazzling smile as she moved into the familiar warmth of his arms, resting her head on his chest and they swayed together to the music, Remington singing softly in her ear.

 _Hey, where did we go_ __  
Days when the rains came?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.

After a while Laura looked up at him and asked somewhat hesitantly, “Did you mean it when you said maybe you shouldn’t have assumed Remington Steele’s identity?” As he looked down at her he realised how much that comment, said in the heat of the moment, had hurt her. He shook his head and gently tilted her chin up to face him. “You know I didn’t,” he reassured her with a smile.

”So no regrets then?” she asked.

“Only that sometimes I haven’t lived up to your image of the man you created,” he replied honestly.

 “No, you haven’t,” she stated which took him a little by surprise – he hadn’t expected her to agree so readily with him.

In response to the surprised, slightly hurt look that crossed his face she whispered with a smile, “You haven’t lived up to it – you’ve surpassed it,” she clarified as his face lit up. “In my wildest dreams I don’t think I could have thought up a man quite like you,” she added with a grin as she kissed him.

 “Hmm – I think I’d like to hear more about those wildest dreams of yours,” he quipped, his eyebrow going up devilishly.

“Oh I can do better than that – I can show you,” she replied, her voice husky as she pulled him closer to her and a grin crossed his face. “Hmm – I like the sound of that,” he murmured as he softly brushed his lips against hers. He then went to deepen the kiss only to be interrupted by the buzzing of the door bell.

“Of course,” Remington remarked with a rueful grin as Laura laughed.

 “Guess we couldn’t avoid those inevitable interruptions forever,” she stated wryly as he nodded and reluctantly went to answer the door to retrieve their dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Remington visited Kate again in the hospital the next day.   “Harry,” she greeted him with a smile.

“Hi Katie – how you feeling?’ he inquired, glad to see she had a bit more colour in her face.

“Better than yesterday that’s for sure _._ The doctor says I should be able to leave in a day or so.”     

“That’s good to hear _,_ ” he replied with a smile. He then hesitated for a moment or two, putting a finger to his lips as he did so. “Spit it out Harry,” Kate laughed half-heartedly – she could always tell when he was searching for words.

“I should probably give you this back,” he stated, looking at her intently, as he opened his hand to reveal the diamond stud earring that she had given him years ago, that he had worn when he was undercover as a roadie during the case. Tears came to Kate’s eyes - by that simple act he was telling her that part of his life, the part he’d shared with her was over, which she already knew but that confirmed it. He’d always been one for actions rather than words, Kate thought ruefully.

She shook her head as she closed his hand around it. ”No...I want you to keep it. Maybe when you look at it occasionally you’ll think of me – I hope it’s with a smile,” she replied, her voice barely a whisper as a watery smile crossed her face. He covered her hand with his other one and nodded with a smile of his own. “I will,” he stated simply.

He then leant closer to her. “Harry.. what are you doing?” she asked with surprise.

“Something I should have done fourteen years ago – saying goodbye properly,” he whispered, his blue eyed gaze fixed on her, as his lips found hers in a kiss both tender & bitter sweet as they both knew it would be the last kiss they would ever share like that. Kate closed her eyes, blinking back the tears, savouring the feel of his lips on hers for the last time.

His crooked grin crossed his face as they drew apart and he rested his forehead on hers for a moment. ‘We’ll always have London eh?” he said softly as she nodded and smiled, thinking back to their younger days and all they had shared, and her life since then.

“ _Tell him!” a voice inside her head screamed, ”You can get him back”. But another voice silenced that one “No – I won’t be his second choice. He belongs with her.”_

 “Promise me something Harry,’ Kate said as she looked at him intently.

“What?” he asked, his eyebrow going up quizzically.

“Don’t make the same mistake again and take the easy option – don’t let her go,” she said seriously as he nodded.     

“I won’t” he said with a smile.

Kate forced a smile onto her face. “Now get out of here before I change my mind,” she said with a wry laugh, only half-joking.

 “Before I go Katie - I need to ask you something,” he stated seriously as she wondered what he was going to ask. “When Miles and I were waiting for you to get out of surgery, he said we had things we needed to talk about. What did he mean?” He also remembered what she’d said to him before she went on stage the other night, “that’s a conversation for another time” and wondered what she’d meant. Kate swallowed the lump in her throat, not knowing if she had the courage to tell him what she knew she should.

Just then the door opened and a nurse came in.  ”Excuse me Miss O’Casey but it’s time for your physical therapy session. I’m sorry sir but visiting hours are over” she said as Kate inwardly breathed a sigh of both relief but also a little disappointment.

“Sorry Harry – I’ve got to go,” she stated hurriedly as he nodded, wondering to himself what she’d been about to say and the look she’d suddenly had in her eyes, and if he’d ever find out.

“Another time then eh? I’ll leave you be. Goodbye Katie – you take care okay?’ he said, his voice tender as he squeezed her hand and got up to go.

“I will – you too. Goodbye Harry,” she replied as he flashed her a grin and she watched him walk out of her life. “Again,” she added, her voice a choked whisper as he closed the door behind him and she finally let her tears flow freely, as the nurse looked at her with some concern.

                              ***********************************************

Kate was packing up her things getting ready to leave the hospital the next day when there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” she called. “Miss Krebs?” she said with some surprise to see Harry’s/Remington’s secretary standing there holding a bunch of flowers.

“Hi Miss Kelly,” Mildred greeted her a little nervously, wondering how the younger woman would react to her, given Mildred’s previous treatment of her.

“Kate please,” Kate insisted with a smile – she wasn’t the sort to bear a grudge and she knew the older woman’s heart was in the right place, just protecting those she cared about. “I must admit I’m a bit surprised to see you here.”

Mildred smiled a little sheepishly at her. “I’m glad I caught you before you left. These are for you,” she said as she gave her the flowers. Kate thanked her then Mildred asked “How’s the arm?” trying to make conversation as she looked at Kate’s arm still bandaged and in a sling.

“Oh it’s getting there,” Kate replied with a wry smile.

“I ..ah wanted to apologise for some of the things I said to you the other day – I misjudged you and it was wrong of me,” Mildred stated sincerely.

 “Thanks but no need to apologise Mildred – may I call you Mildred? I know you care a great deal about Mr Steele and Miss Holt and you were just being loyal to them. They’re lucky to have you,” Kate replied with a smile.

“Well anyone who takes a bullet for Miss Holt is okay by me,” Mildred smiled at her and then biting her lip she went on. “As well as to apologise I also came here for another reason.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Kate replied seemingly innocently but she had a pretty good idea what it was, as she busied herself packing her bag.

“I know it’s none of my business, but that photo in your purse - is that…” Mildred started to ask but Kate interrupted her.

“I don’t mean to be rude Mildred but you’re right – it is none of your business,” she stated in an abrupt tone that let Mildred know she didn’t want to discuss it any further.

Mildred sighed but pressed on undeterred. “Honey, is there something you need to tell Mr Steele?” she said simply as she looked knowingly at Kate. As she did so she saw the faint glimmer of tears in the younger woman’s eyes and guessed her hunch was correct.

“You still love him don’t you?” Mildred stated with realisation.

Kate blinked back her tears and looked down at the floor.  “I guess a part of me will always love him in a way, but that doesn’t matter now – he belongs with Laura,” she stated.

“But if you have a..” Mildred went to argue but Kate put a hand up to stop her before she went any further.

“Mildred if you care as much about Mr Steele and Miss Holt as I think you do you’ll drop it,” she stated adamantly as she grabbed her bag. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a plane to catch,” she said as she headed for the door.

 “Thanks for the flowers and please.. keep your suspicions to yourself,” Kate added seriously as she left Mildred standing there knowing she had uncovered the truth – the truth she had kept hidden for so long.

                                              ****************************

Mildred was rather surprised to see Mr Steele and Miss Holt walk into the agency together on Monday morning. Usually Miss Holt was in much earlier than Mr Steele – he usually sauntered in some time later. “Morning, morning, morning,” Remington greeted her in his usual fashion but he seemed even more chipper than usual, his handsome grin just that little bit wider.

And as she looked at Laura she noticed the smile on the younger woman’s face and the sparkle in her deep brown eyes. “Morning Mildred,” she greeted her cheerfully.

“Morning boss, morning Miss Holt,” Mildred greeted them as she looked back & forth between the two of them and started putting two and two together.

They then went into their respective offices, not before Mildred observed the glance that passed between them. She sat at her desk for five minutes then couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer. She knocked on Laura’s office door then went in and stood there looking at Laura expectantly with her arms crossed. “Can I help you Mildred?” Laura asked with fake innocence, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to spread across her face.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on with you two or do I have to ask the boss?” Mildred demanded.

”I don’t know what you mean Mildred,” Laura laughed somewhat mischievously.

“C’mon Miss Holt you said you’d keep me posted remember – gal to gal?” Mildred reminded Laura of a conversation they’d had a while back. “So is this something with you and the boss really something now?” she asked with a knowing gleam in her eye.

Laura couldn’t help the smile that lit up her face as she nodded. “Well it’s about time you two kids came to your senses!” Mildred laughed happily as she hugged the younger woman.” So I gather the weekend was rather ‘eventful’ huh?” she added with a sly wink.

 Laura laughed, “You could say that – let’s just say we got a few things sorted out.”

 With that Remington walked into Laura’s office, his smile mirroring theirs. Mildred almost bowled him over as she hugged him. “Should have known we couldn’t hide anything from you eh Mildred?” he said affectionately as he hugged her back.

 “Are you kidding me boss?  I’ve watched you two dance around each other for so long I think I’m pretty attuned to both of you by now,” she laughed. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this day!” she exclaimed.

”Oh I think we do Mildred, I think we do,” Remington replied as he shared a knowing look with Laura, a lopsided grin crossing his face that made him look like a little boy on Christmas Day whose dreams had all come true.

Mildred then paused for a moment as she looked at the man she thought of almost as a son. “What is it Mildred?’ Laura asked perceptively as she noticed the way Mildred was looking at him. Mildred hesitated, looking at them both before smiling and shaking her head a little, not wanting to reveal her hunch to them, not now. ”Nothing,” she replied a little hurriedly. “I’m just so happy for you both,” she added as she hugged them again – she did after all, love happy endings..


	16. Epilogue

Kate fished her keys out and unlocked the front door of her London home as her driver brought her bags in for her. It had been a long 10 hour flight from Los Angeles and she was glad to be finally home, especially knowing who was waiting for her. As she thought of the events of the past week or so a wry smile crossed her face at the strange workings of fate. “Hello Miss O’Casey, welcome home mam,” her housekeeper Betty greeted her.

“Thanks Betty, it’s good to be home,” Kate replied with a smile. Betty then noticed Kate’s arm in a sling. “Oh Miss, what happened to your arm?” she exclaimed with some alarm.

“It’s nothing.. really – just an accident,” Kate reassured her.

Betty nodded then said with a smile, “He’s upstairs waiting for you.”

Kate returned the smile then went to the bottom of the stairs and called, “Harry..,” her heart swelling with love and her eyes misting with emotion. He came down the stairs and as his familiar blue eyes twinkled at her a smile lit up her face.  She ran to him and embraced him, running her uninjured hand through his thick jet black hair, brushing back the unruly lock that always fell across his forehead. He returned the embrace just as tightly then looked at her with a lopsided grin crossing his face.

“Mum, I’m so glad you’re home – I missed you,” her thirteen year old son exclaimed as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I missed you too sweetheart – so much,” she replied gazing into his deep blue eyes that reminded her so much of his father’s.

He then noticed her right arm was bandaged and in a sling. “Mum..what happened to your arm?” he asked with concern.

“It’s a long story sweetheart but I’m okay. It’s nothing to worry about,” she dismissed it, not wanting to scare him with the truth that it was a gun-shot wound.

“So how was America? How did the concert go?” he asked excitedly as they went into the living room and sat down.  

Kate hesitated for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “It was …interesting. The concert went really well – with a few surprises thrown in,” she remarked a little ruefully. 

“Can you take me with you next time you go to America?” Harry asked eagerly. ”I especially want to go to Los Angeles and go to Disneyland and Hollywood and everything.”

Kate smiled at him. “You know Harry, maybe I will. There’s someone there I’d like you to meet.”  

“Who?” her son asked.  

Not ready to tell him yet or to get his hopes up, she simply answered with a smile, “An old friend.”

                                                _To be continued…_

(In Legacy of Steele 1: Beginnings (Part 1)


End file.
